Nada es para siempre amor
by azuritha
Summary: A veces el amor llega de formas que no comprendemos, solo hay que sufrir hasta encontrarlo.
1. dolor

Este es mi primer fic , estoy algo nerviosa y ansiosa :) si hay algo que no les guste háganlo saber, pero no sean tan malos conmigo, espero les guste y esto va dedicado a todas las autoras que han dedicado tanto, para que nos entretengamos leyendo un beso y espero que los disfruten.

EN CUANTO AL CAPITULO me inspire del vídeo de jesse y joy la de la mala suerte si quieren pueden escucharlo mientras leen la historia :)

* * *

DOLOR

1

Y aquí estoy, un terrible día domingo de esos que son muy apagados, hundida en mi depresión, con angustia en mi alma y cerrada al amor, sin ninguna luz en mi vida, sin ninguna esperanza, es difícil imaginar cómo llegue a estar así, yo era la luz para muchos, era de la clase de niña con la que a todos les gustaba estar, porque siempre tenía una sonrisa y una solución para todo y para todos , solo basto un episodio en mi vida para borrar esa linda y dulce sonrisa de mi rostro, a ese dulce ángel que creía en el amor a ojos cerrados, ya no me reconozco . Que como comenzó todo esto m… Empezó todo el viernes, solo un día normal de clases muy caluroso, y como siempre mi hermano y yo íbamos tarde

-. Vamos tay, Apúrate Llegaremos tarde otra vez-.

-. Si ya voy, solo espera

-. Si esperare y llegaremos tarde de nuevo -. Dije un poco nerviosa

-. Tu solo quieres llegar temprano para encontrarte con ese cretino! -.

-. Ese cretino tiene nombre y acéptalo por que quieras o no es mi novio y ya llevamos 5 meses juntos -. Dije orgullosa

-. Si pues, para mí es un cretino y, a todo esto no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer algo extraño con el me escuchaste, porque si te llega a hacer algo Kari, si se le llega a pasar la mano contigo o te toca un pelo demás lo mato-.

-. Jajaja, no, tranquilo-. Yo solo reí, porque las veces que él intentaba hacer algo, darme más que un beso yo siempre me negaba y lo paraba, eso es algo especial que solo quería compartir con el que sería mi esposo

-. Ok si tú lo dices me quedo más tranquilo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte.-

-. Bueno, eso me calma por ahora, Será mejor que nos vallamos ya es tarde-. Dije mirando el reloj

-. Si -.

Es verdad había conocido a un chico que para mí era un sueño, su nombre era Kenji.

Kenji iba un año más adelantado que yo, le gusta la música y el basquetbol , pertenecía al equipo y como yo era porrita siempre animaba sus partidos.

Me había cambiado la forma de vivir, era la primera vez que tenía un novio de manera oficial y me había enamorado. Con el conocí el amor, podía pasar horas con el no haciendo nada, pero con él, era todo, estaba loca por él, lo que él decía para mí era una orden que debía cumplir, estaba cegada por el amor y había decidido entregarle mi corazón.

Hace días que lo notaba un poco raro, como distante y si es verdad estuvimos un poco alejados pero fue por mis entrenamientos de porrista y además debía estudiar para mis exámenes así que no nos habíamos visto mucho.

Cuando fui esa mañana a clases quería llegar lo antes posible para verlo , ese día no tenía nada que hacer y quería dedicárselo a él, pero por desgracia no había asistido a clases

Decidí que al finalizar las clases iría a su casa, estaba algo preocupada porque no sabía el motivo de su inasistencia y además quería estar con él y sorprenderlo.

Sabía que sus padres no estarían, pues siempre trabajaban hasta tarde, así que me dispuse a ir, me puse lo más linda que pude y fui.

Al llegar hasta su casa subí por las pequeñas escaleras para tocar la puerta, pero esta estaba entre abierta, así que entre, mencione su nombre pero nadie salía, escuche unos ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación principal, la habitación de sus padres.

-. Kenji!-. Dije mientras abría la puerta de aquella habitación

Tal fue mi impresión que tuve que pestañar un par de veces para confirmar lo que estaba viendo

-. ¡Cómo pudiste!-. Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

-. Kari! ¡Nooo!, espera no es lo que piensas

Estaba Kenji y Lía en la cama, obviamente no durmiendo, los pille en pleno acto. Lía era una compañera de él, por supuesto era mucho más linda que yo y tenía curvas más exageradas que las mías, ya que era un año mayor que yo

-. Así ¿entonces qué es? Le grite desesperada con un nudo en la garganta

Él solo bajo la mirada

pensé

-. No espera por favor arreglemos las cosas.-

-. No yo no quiero arreglar nada-. Ya no podía aguantarme mis lágrimas y explote

-. Hace cuanto -. Pregunte con miedo a saber la respuesta

-. Hace…

-. Solo dime, merezco saber la verdad -.

-. Hace un mes-.

No pude creer la respuesta que me daba, hace un mes estábamos bien, por eso dude un poco en responder pro finalmente dije:

-. Adiós Kenji-.

-. Kari por favor no te vayas así

-. Solo déjame quieres y no te acerques a mí nunca-.

Salí corriendo de esa casa, no se hacia dónde fui, solo corrí y corrí, quería alejarme de todo ese dolor que estaba sintiendo, de la angustia que tenía y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión

Cegando por completo mi razón

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior

Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor

Probé de la manzana por amor

El solo me había segado, me había enamorado, di todo por él y el solo jugo conmigo, no podía creer lo siega que fui.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero dejar de amarte, quiero borrar tu nombre de mi corazón, ya no te quiero amar

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol

Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo

Que soy la dueña de tu corazón

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Creí que era feliz conmigo, que me amaba y solo fui su entretención, todas las veces que me decía que me amaba eran mentiras, cuando me decía que yo era la única, que era la dueña de su corazón, solo mentiras porque si hubiera sido así no tendría a otra en su habitación.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor

Quiero que mi corazón te olvide

Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad

Quiero que el amor al fin conteste

¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

-.¡Quiero olvidarlo! Gritaba a los 4 vientos, ya había entendido todo, por eso estaba raro y distante conmigo, pensé que yo era la culpable debido a mis entrenamientos y me sentía muy mal, y todo el tiempo fue el, estaba ocupado revolcándose con esa maldita.

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto

Siempre y cuando sea honesto

Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto

No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio

No soy la dueña de tu corazón

Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación.

-. Ya no soy yo la dueña de tu corazón, Yo soy la que sobra en esta habitación-. Dije con apenas un hilo de voz

Cuando volví un poco a la normalidad me di cuanta adonde me habían llevado mis pies

Era una plaza en donde jugábamos con mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños. Así que en ese lugar enterré mis sentimientos y me jure a mí misma, no volver a caer.

nunca más volveré a amar… ya no creo en el amor-.

Llegue a casa como pude, abrí la puerta y estaba mi hermano dispuesto a retarme.

estabas-.

Lo mire con mis ojos ya llorosos, otra vez y me arroje a sus brazos y solté todo mi dolor con lágrimas.

.-

-. Kari tranquila, solo estaba preocupado, no tienes que llorar así.

-. Lo odio, lo odio-. … ¡ya no lo quiero ver nunca!-.

-. Tranquila, deja de llorar y explícame que paso.-

El preparo té y di gracias a Dio, que no estaban mis padres, se habían ido a ver a mi abuela que estaba un poco enferma. Le explique todo con lujos de detalles, no tenía otra opción él ya sabía que algo me pasaba así que opte por decirle la verdad, una vez que me calme.

-. Y eso fue lo que paso-. Subí mi vista para ver la reacción de tay

-. ¿Estás bien?

-. ¡Que!-. Lo mire extrañada, creí que él se enojaría o que por lo menos saldría de la casa a buscarlo para golpearlo, pero no, el me miraba con un rostro lleno de compasión, como cuando éramos niños y el me cuidaba, cuando me caía, el corría hacia mí y me preguntaba si me encontraba bien.

-. aaaa (suspiro) mira, eres mi hermana y me preocupa que pase en tu vida, pero si siempre intervengo por ti , no aprenderás a defenderte sola y no sería un buen hermano, esto debes resolverlo por ti sola, para que crezcas como mujer, eso no quiere decir que no lo golpearía hasta enviarlo al hospital, y si lo hiciera a ti no te gustaría, porque eres tan buena que no querrías que le hiciera el mismo daño que el té hizo a ti, o me equivoco .

Reí con lo último que dijo, tenía toda la razón

-. Te conozco Kari, eres una buena niña solo que él no era para ti, es mejor que te dieras cuenta ahora que más tarde, hubieras sufrido más, te amo hermana, estaré aquí para ti para ayúdate en todo lo que tú quieras, ahora debes ponerte en pie, sanar tus heridas y hacer como que nada paso, ya que tendrás que verlo en la escuela y deberás ser fuerte y decirle con voz firme que ya todo se acabó y que no lo quieres ver más.

Quede un poco perpleja, ¿cuándo mi hermano se había vuelto tan maduro?

-. Parece que si estas un poco más maduro.-

-. Oye jaja a todos les llega el tiempo ¿no?.-

hermano-. Dije secando mis lágrimas de mis ojos

-. De nada hikari, ya llegara un hombre digno de ti hermana, cuando eso pase tráelo a casa para conocerlo y darle mi bendición.

-. Jajaja, eso no pasara-. Dije con un tono un poco seco

Mi corazón ya estaba cerrado al amor, no quería conocer a nadie, solo quería que el tiempo sanara mis heridas y olvidarme de todo este episodio de mi vida.

SERIA UN LARGO FIN DE SEMANA. Tratando de superar mi dolor.

* * *

yyyyyy! jsjas espero les guste! actualizare mas pronto de lo que piensan :)

AZURITHA


	2. olvidando

muchas gracias! ahora entiendo la emoción de recibir un review estoy mas que feliz y quiero agradecer a LaQueNoDebeSerNombradaTHG por haberte tomado el tiempo en leer mi historia de verdad muchas gracias! asi que este capi va diriguido a ti

que lo disfruten!

* * *

olvidando

2

Estuve todo el fin de semana con angustia, llorando e imaginando cada lindo momento que vivimos juntos y me desgaste de pensar que fue lo que hice mal, cuál fue mi error, lo pensé una y otra vez en que me equivoqué, llore y llore hasta que ya no me salían más lagrimas pero tenía que hacerlo de una u otra forma, debía descargar todo el llanto que tenía.

Pero cuando llegaba a tranquilizarme un poco, me llamaba, cancele todas las llamadas que hizo, no quería hablar con él, para que, para que me diera escusas, no gracias.

Por fin llegó el lunes y debía ir a la escuela, sin ninguna motivación debo agregar, me mire al espejo por última vez y vi mi cara, por dios que estaba desgastada, mis ojos estaban hinchados y tenía unas ojeras del porte de todo Japón.

-. Bueno considerando que llore y no dormí en toda la noche es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- dije un poco desganada.

Baje rápidamente por las escaleras y encontré a mi hermano listo en la puerta para salir

-. ¿Estas lista?-. Me pregunto

-. Si.-

és de ti.-

-. Gracias.- me señalo hacia la puerta

Así nos encaminamos hacia la escuela, estuvimos en silencio todo el camino hasta que tay se dispuso a hablar

-. Es solo un chico sabes, encontraras a mil que babeen por ti, tu eres linda, solo tienes que soportar esta semana, ya la próxima terminan las clases y no creo que lo veas -.

-. Sé que es solo un chico pero… era mi primer amor y no puedo evitar pensar que yo hice algo mal nose….

.- Estas loca! solo tienes que recuperar esa confianza en el amor, dale tiempo al tiempo y todo pasara, pero por favor no te eches la culpa.

-. Aja.- solo pude decir eso no quería provocar un sermón

-.¡kariiiiiiiii!

Mire hacia todos lados y pude distinguir entre tantos estudiantes a mi amiga yolei que me gritaba desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-. Pero que ruidosa es-.

.- jaja así es yolei.-

-. Ok entonces aquí me despido yo, te quiero y animo a ver si esa yolei te lo sube un poco, cualquier cosa hermana me llamas, no lo dudes.-

.- si hermano, yo también te quiero, y no te preocupes.-

.- Kari por fin… te encontré…. Espe…ra déja…me des…cansar.

Solo reí Jajaja me parecía un tanto cómica la escena jasajs .

.- tranquila, respira y luego habla ¿sí?

Trago un poco de aire y me miro un tanto seria

.- ¿Que paso?-

.- me entere de lo que paso, como lo siento, de verdad amiga, solo quiero que sepas que estoy para ti para lo que seas.

Por un momento se me olvido lo que me había atormentado todo el fin de semana.

.- gracias yolei.-

.- y como estas.-

.- ahora un poco mejor, ya me llore todo lo que tuve que llorar, no puedo decirte que estoy perfecta pero estoy mucho mejor.

.- eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero ¿hablaras con él?

.- Sip, quiero hablar con él al recreo, necesito dejarle todo bien claro, y ser derecha con él, después de todo estuvimos 5 meses juntos, nuestra relación merece terminar bien, además quiero escuchar el porqué.

.- me parece lo más maduro amiga, y eso habla muy bien de ti, lo que es yo cuando lo vea, no sé qué seré capaz de hacer.

.- tranquila, si ves que no soy capaz, tienes derecho a intervenir, por mientras, creo que yo debo encargarme de la situación.

.- esta bien.-

Mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro salón, me fije que muchos de los estudiantes me dirijian miradas acusadoras y escuchaba murmuraciones, por mis antecedentes me di cuenta que era por lo que paso con Kenji.

.- em yolei, es mi impresión o nos están mirando?

.- no, no lo es, yo también lo siento.

.- para estas alturas todos deben saber, me imagino.-

.- que no te afecte, me escuchaste.

.- si.-

.- bueno yo me voy a mi salón, te buscare para el recreo, está bien.-

.- si, adiós.

Me sentía muy apoyada, mi hermano, yolei, me ayudaban a salir adelante y quiero, por ellos tratar de volver a sonreír.

Me senté en mi lugar y no hable con nadie, después de todo no tenía muchas amigas y menos en mi salón.

* * *

El primer periodo pasó y estaba decidida a hablar con Kenji.

.- Kari.- escuche que mi nombre provenía de la puerta era yolei que hacia señas para que fuera.

.- estas lista.-

.-eso creo.- dije nerviosa

Camine esos pasillos que tanto recorrí, como siempre lo hacía para buscar a Kenji, pero esta vez tenía otro motivo.

Lo busque con la mirada en su salón pero no estaba, luego recordé que quizás estaría en el gimnasio así que me dirigí hacia allá.

Abrí las puertas y ahí estaba

.-Yolei espérame aquí afuera quieres.- le dije

.- si.-

Entre y vi que no encesto ninguna canasta, él no era malo, de hecho era muy bueno, no dudaba que muy pronto lo dejaran como capitán. Camine y me senté en una grada, hice un poco de ruido lo que provoca que el mirara hacia atrás

.- ¡Kari!- exclamo

Yo solo lo mire, mientras él se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba

.- lo lamento de verdad.-

.- si yo también.-

.- sé que debes querer que te dé una explicación.-

.- si por favor.- lo miraba fijo a los ojos, pero esa mirada, estaba como perdida

.- ¡Que quieres que te diga!, que lo planee, que quise acerté daño.

.- no quiero saber por qué, porque me engañaste de esta manera, porque no me dijiste que ya no querías estar conmigo, que te gustaba otra.

.- porque no quería perderte, ¡SI!, ESCUCHA ESTO SOLO PASO NO TIENE NINGÚN VALOR PARA MI, TU SABES QUE TE AMO, QUE ERES LA MUJER PARA MI.

SPLACH! Sonó la cachetada que le di.

.- nunca más me digas eso, ME ESCUCHAS, nunca más, porque es todo mentira, y sabes que, ya no me importa, no me importas tú, ni lo que hagas con tu vida.

.- no digas estupideces claro que yo te importo, tuvimos algo importante ¿no?

.- tú lo dijiste tuvimos. Dije muy enojada

.- Kari, estoy arrepentido, solo perdóname, me comporte como un idiota que se dejó llevar por el momento, por favor de verdad perdóname.

No puedo creerlo, lo vi ahí tan arrepentido que estaba recapacitando la idea de perdonarlo, pero no podía fallar en mi misión, no podia dejarlo volver por mi hermano y por yolei.

-. Crees que puedes hacer algo verdaderamente malo y luego venir y disculparte como si nada.-

.- no.-

.- lo siento pero yo ya tome una decisión, ya no te quiero en mi vida.

.- me estas terminando.-

.- oficialmente sí, pero tu terminaste conmigo, cuando me engañaste.

Lo mire por última vez, claro que solo era metafóricamente por que estudiamos en la misma escuela obvio tendría que seguí viéndole la cara.

.- entiendo, lo siento si te lastime, pero a pesar de todo te sigo amando.

Al decir eso, mi corazón no lo soporto más y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, salió rápido del gimnasio y me tumbe en el piso a llorar, como decía eso , como me decía que me seguía amando, eso me supero y la angustia volvió.

* * *

POV'S Yolei

Sentí como la voz de Kari se elevaba y creí que no iba a ser capaz de terminar con él, pero luego vi salir a Kenji, un tanto triste quizás, pero no me quede con las ganas

.-espero que tú y esa cualquiera, sean felices, se merecen uno al otro.

El solo me miro y no me dijo nada. Entre rápidamente a ver a mi amiga, la imagen que vi me dio tanta angustia, estaba tirada en el piso apoyada con sus rodillas, como si hubiera agotado todo su poder al terminar con el amor de su vida, que obvio no era fácil, corrí para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería, por haberse hecho respetar.

* * *

mire hacia la puerta y vi como yolei se acercaba corriendo hacia donde me encontraba yo

.- tranquila amiga, tranquila, todo esto pasara ya veras

.- eso…. Es lo que quiero….. Quiero olvidar…. Yolei quiero olvidar…

La semana pasó más lenta que nunca pero por fin mi alma ya estaba más tranquila, solo por el hecho de que tenía todo más claro, no fue mi culpa, solo fue que él no me amaba a mí , del todo, Y el hecho de llorar de nuevo y desahogarme con yolei, también me ayudó mucho, además milagrosamente logre evitarlo toda esa semana y ni lo vi, ahora vendrían las vacaciones y no lo vería hasta quizás cuando, solo quería descansar

Por fin era viernes, y ya era la hora de irnos, supuse que iría directo a mi casa, pero…

.- vamos Kari, esto te ayudara, imagínate ir a tomar algo con las chicas y luego pijamada en casa de mimi, la idea está muy buena, además podremos celebrar el termino del año escolar.

.- no, lo sé, no tengo muchos ánimos, además no creo que me den permiso.

.- mira sé que todavía estas un poco afectada por lo de Kenji pero, mimi y sora estudian en otra escuela y aun así se tomaron el tiempo para salir y subirte el ánimo, además mimi ya tiene todo preparado y nos estará esperando en un restaurante para tomar un jugo,es un lugar nuevo, es francés, mimi hizo las reservaciones y no te preocupes por lo del permiso, porque tay está al tanto, el y tus padres ya lo saben ellos creen que es lo mejor para ti, que te distraigas un rato,a parte planeamos esto la semana pasada así que no puede negarte .

Las chicas y mi hermano de verdad se habían esforzado en ayudarme, no podía negarme a ello, pero muchas ganas no tenia, así que solo asentí y me deje llevar por yolei, tal vez la idea me haría subir mis ánimos y como decía tay me distraería un poco, además era mejor ese plan que el mío probablemente me encerraría en mi cuarto a escuchar música, nada saludable así que decidí intentarlo.

.- bien yolei, iré así que Pijamada aquí vamos!

* * *

bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo muchas gracias y pueden dejar sus review si es que quieren colocar alguna recomendación ! muchas gracias por leer! :)

que tengan linda semana y volveré antes de lo que se imaginan!

azuritha


	3. Literalmente, un tropiezo

Aquí está el capítulo! Muchas gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia estoy muy feliz!

En cuanto a la historia, aquí hay un link del vestido que usara Kari y en el link de abajo los zapatos!

ht / img3/ item /51 9/673 /299/gor geous-wo men-s-s ummer-chif fon-cream-dr ess-sk irt-tops

i94 /albu ms/ad289/c elebritystore/Sand alias/balt a1-ta up_ 

vienen con espacios los link asi que deben arreglarlo

disfruten

* * *

Iba de regreso hacia mi casa, después de salir de clases, aun pensaba en Kenji, por eso tenía pocos ánimos de salir con mis amigas, pero ya había prometido a yolei, que iría con ellas.

Al llegar a casa, salude a mi hermano, quien me miraba un tanto preocupado, le brinde una linda sonrisa como las de antes para tranquilizarlo, y el solo me sonrió. Bese a mi papa quien leía el periódico y a mi mama que estaba en el patio, regando sus plantas, ellas las llamaba sus otras hijas, le fascinaban las flores.

-. Hola mama.- dije.

.- hola hija.- mi mama sin darse cuenta me abrazo con la manguera en las manos y me empapo entera

.- ¡mama!- Exclame

.- perdóname hija no me fije, fue la emoción, estabas tan triste estos últimos días que creí que morirías.-

.- Mama tan exagerada que eres, ¬¬.-

.-Lo siento, es que te amo tanto , me preocupo por ti, incluso tenía preparado tu funeral, tendrías de estas lindas camelias dijo señalándolas

.-Adiós mama.- dije tratando de zafármela.

Mi mama a veces es un poco loca y rara, pero de donde más habría salido tay jaja, en fin, igual la amo.

Subí hasta mi habitación, tratando de no mojar la cerámica, me saque mi ropa y me metí a duchar, estuve así bajo el agua un tiempo, me relaje y no pensé en nada, solo era el agua y yo, hace tiempo no me sentía tan en paz.

Cuando Salí del baño, me fui hasta mi habitación, mire el closet, tratando de buscar que ponerme,

.- esto no es mío.- dije en voz baja, había ropa nueva.

.- ¿Quién me compro esto?- dije señalando la ropa, por la escalera.

.- Fui yo, ¿te gusta?- dijo tay

.- ¿Tu, hermano?- mi voz sonaba un poco incrédula

.- bueno, exactamente yo solo no… veras…es una larga historia...-

Flashback

Iba por la calle, camino a la escuela, un tanto preocupado, hace un par de semanas que Kari estaba muy triste, por lo que le hizo ese imbécil, la verdad es que ya me tenía harto el tema, y me había aguantado el darle una paliza, nunca me callo bien, pero Kari estaba tan feliz que solo termine aceptándolo. Caminaba hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando de repente, algo me saco de ellos.

.- ¿Por qué tan serio?- dijo una voz acercándose a mi lado derecho

.-si, si sigues así te convertirás muy pronto en anciano.- dijo otra voz , ganándose al lado izquierdo y posaba su mano por mi hombro, en signo, de aprobación .

.- que chistosas, sora, mimi.-

.- Jajaja, eso yo, ya lo sabía.- dijo mimi

.- ¿y cómo esta Kari?- me pregunto sora había cambiado su expresión por uno más serio

.- que te puedo decir sora, todavía está muy afectada.- conteste,pensativo.

.-y no es para menos tay, era su primer amor.- dijo seria mimi.

.- si, además tiene que sentirse muy desconfiada de sí misma.-

Yo solo asentí, no manejaba mucho esos temas.

.- es por eso que me he matado pensando que puedo hacer para ayudarla.

Quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

.- ¡YA SE!- grito mimi.

.- ¿qué?- suscitó sora.

.- podemos salir el viernes, como terminan las clases, podemos salir a celebrar ir a tomar algo, hay un restaurante francés nuevo, que he querido visitar, ¡QUE TE PARECE! Sora - exclamo mimi.

.- SI es una excelente idea, así se distrae un poco y después podemos hacer una pijamada – agrego sora.

.- buena idea así le podemos dar consejos, invitamos a yolei, obvio kari tu y yo – dijo emocionada mimi.

.- si me gusta la idea- afirmo sora.

.- podemos comprar…- continuo platicando mimi.

Yo solo las miraba y las escuchaba, la idea me parecía buena, Kari no tenía muchas amigas, solo a yolei, mimi y sora y sería bueno para ella salir, pero aun así me sentía inútil.-

.- ejem…- dije un poco molesto, me habían ignorado.

.- em…- me dijo mimi mirando hacia atrás

.- eso suena bien, pero ¿y yo que puedo hacer?- pregunte.

.- lo siento tay, no te sientas excluido, pero es cosa de chicas.- dijo sora

.- pero…. Si quieres hacer algo por ella, hay algo que a toda chica la alegra un montón.- menciono con un tono un poco misterioso.

.- de que hablas mimi, claro que quiero hacer, algo solo dime y yo lo hare.- afirme

.-Muy bien espéranos después de clases.- dijeron ambas al unísono.

.- ¿para qué? .-pregunte no muy seguro, sospechando de ambas.

.- ¡POR QUE IREMOS DE COMPRAS!.-

.- ¡ QUE!- GRITE

FIN DEL FLASCHBACK

.-Y ASI FUE COMO TERMINE 4 HORAS EN TIENDAS PARA CHICAS.-

.- gracias hermano,

Las chicas de verdad estaban preocupadas por mí, eso me conmovió y decidí que esa noche no pensaría ni en Kenji, ni en nada de lo que paso.

Me puse lo más linda que pude con mi ropa nueva, era un lindo vestido de color crema, unos zapatos de color café claro, con un poco más de altura , que por lo general uso , me maquille un poco y deje mi cabello suelto, me veía muy bien considerando todo lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas y el recuerdo de Kenji vino a mí de nuevo.

.- Ya Kari hoy te la pasaras bien, no pensaras en el-. Me dije a mi misma decidida a dejarlo de lado.

Baje por las escaleras, me despedí de mi papa y mi hermano dándole las gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de visitar cada tienda.

.- ¡Adiós Hermano!-

.- Adiós Kari, pórtate bien.-

.- ¡sí!- exclame

Cerré la puerta y mi mama seguía regando las plantas, así que no me despedí , ya que no quería que me mojara de nuevo, cuando ya estaba en la esquina le grité:

.- ¡Adiós mama!-

.- ¡Adiós hija!- Diciendo esto salió corriendo tras de mi con la manguera en las manos, tuve que correr hasta la estación.

.- Mi mama está loca, pensé

Llegue agotada a la estación, quería descansar pero…

EL TREN DE LAS 17:00 HORAS ESTA ABORDANDO

.- ¡QUE!, ¡NO!,¡ FALTO YO!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de subir al tren, resbale con mis zapatos y caí de rodillas al suelo. Estando yo, ahí tirada al frente del tren, sentí que un chico, m… nose como era, porque lo vi de espaldas, solo note que era rubio, en fin pasó por encima de mí, no importando que había una dama en el suelo, Por supuesto el alcanzando a tomar el tren.

Ahí quede tirada en la mitad de la estación, perdiendo el tren y con mi orgullo por el suelo.

-. Auchh! Replique poniéndome rápidamente de pie recordando que estaba en la estación con mil personas pasando por ahí.

.- porque a mí.- dije casi como reproche,

.- porque todos me miran, que nunca se han caído antes,

La gente de pronto dejo de mirar.

.-Que clase de hombre, que ve a una dama tirada en el piso no la recoge…. Solo uno estúpido, desearía haber podido verle el rostro, solo para buscarlo y darle una buena lección de caballerosidad.- dije enojada.

.- Aaa Kari, que mala suerte tienes, tendrás que esperar el próximo tren y ya estas con 5 minutos de atraso.- me dije a mi misma media molesta, a mí me gusta ser puntual.

Me senté un asiento desocupado y espere el próximo tren.

Después de recapacitar un rato, recordé porque estaba haciendo todo esto.

.- no dejare que esto me moleste, hoy me la pasare súper.

* * *

por fin llege hacia mi destino, así que mire la hora en mi celular, había pasado media hora.

.- aaa (suspiro) pero que impuntual soy.- me dije a mi misma

Entre la multitud que se encontraba en ese nuevo lugar francés al cual mimi quería ir, pude divisar a las chicas, que me hacían señas, para que fuera hasta allá.

.-¡ Lo siento!- mencione con mucha pena, no me gustaba llegar tarde a las cosas y menos, que perdieran tiempo por mí.

.- no te preocupes, amiga te estábamos esperando.- hablo yolei

.- si, tranquila, solo estábamos preocupadas por ti, no sabíamos que te había pasado, llame a tay, pero dijo que habías salido hace una hora atrás.- menciono sora con una mirada de preocupación.

.- pero bueno, ya estás aquí, así que ¡a disfruta! A todo esto, te ves muy linda!- agrego mimi.

.- ¡sí!- dijeron al unísono, sora y yolei.

gracias, ustedes obligaron a tay para que comprara esto, así que en realidad es gracias a ustedes.

.- jajajaja.- todas rieron

.- BUENO…. Creo que ya deberíamos entrar.

.- tienes razón mimi.- afirmo yolei

.- entonces entremos.- menciono sora

.- Siiiiii .-

¡!Esta noche me la pasaría increíble!

* * *

gracias, gracias a laquenodebesernombradaThG, HIkariCaelum, IVYMON y Nubia. porque se dedicaron un momento a leer esta historia jijijiji

un beso, lindo fin de yyyy... actualizare mas pronto de lo que imaginan!

azuritha


	4. ¿monstruo yo?

Aquí esta la actulizacion, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten! y muchas gracias por darce el tiempo de leer este fic

* * *

Ya estábamos ubicadas en la mesa, el lugar no era muy grande, pero era increíble, tenía mesas en círculo y sobre cada mesa una vela, grandes ventanales y candelabros espectaculares, sin mencionar la decoración, que era bien francés pero tenía unos toques juveniles, que lo hacían el lugar perfecto . En el lugar había muchos chicos y jóvenes de nuestra edad

Todo, era francés en ese lugar, hasta los menús, así que mimi llamo a un chico que trabajaba ahí para que se lo explicara, pero… mimi había ido a Francia un par de veces y manejaba el idioma, pero... emm, pues ella se caracterizaba por ser experta en manejar hombres, y como el chico no era feo ella solo quería tenerlo cerca para "que le describiera el menú".

-¡Mercy! – respondió coqueta mimi

El chico se alejó y le guiño un ojo.

.- ¡Díganme que es un sueño!- decía emocionada mimi

.- Parece que nuestra mimi se ha encaprichado.- comentaba yolei con un tono de burla.

.- Mimi, a ti no hay nadie quien te controle.- dijo sora bebiendo agua.

.- ¡Pero por que dices eso!, no entiendo, no sé porque alguien me tendría que controlar.-

.- Chicas… no es lugar para una pelea.- decía yolei un poco preocupada.-

.- Es que uno siempre tiene sus límites …..- comento sora.

Estaban a punto de debatir de nuevo, ese tipo de peleas eran habituales en ellas, mimi era algo más…. "Liberal", no tenía problemas para conseguir al chico que ella quisiera, pero sora por otra parte era más recatada, decía que para todo había un límite.

Solo me limite a sonreír, pero… de un momento a otro, los malos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, no era fácil olvidar todo lo que me había pasado, y me molestaba el hecho de que ni siquiera pudiera pasarlo bien con mis amigas, de pronto unas lágrimas salieron por mi ojos, no quería que las chicas se preocuparan así que me levante y me fui al baño.

.- Permiso.- dije con mi cabeza agachada y yendo directo al baño, el cual tuve que preguntar por qué ni idea de donde estaba.

* * *

.- pero que tontas somos.- dijo mimi arrepentida

.- olvidamos porque estamos haciendo todo esto.-comento sora pensativa

.- si, en estos momentos solo tenemos que apoyar a Kari.- afirmo yolei

.- si, a lo que vuelva, no habrá más peleas. Dijo mimi

* * *

Entre al baño, apoye mis manos en el lavamanos, me moje mi cara y me mire al espejo.

.- Vamos Kari, hoy es tu noche, olvídalo, te conseguirás a otro cuando menos te lo esperes, SI, asi será.- me convencía que pronto pasaría todo, que esa noche, debía pasarlo bien y que me encontraría pronto con mi príncipe azul, así que Salí muy animada, haciendo de lado mis sentimientos.

Iba abriendo la puerta cuando sentí que golpee a alguien y escuché un ruido extraño, como de platos cayéndose, me di la vuelta y confirme mis sospechas , había un chico rubio tirado en suelo con un montón de platos quebrados.

.- Loo….. Sientooo…- dije un nerviosa, y preocupada

.- Que acaso no te das cuenta.-dijo con un tono bastante fuerte

.- De verdad lo lamento, yo solo abrí la puerta y…

Iba a seguir excusándome pero el chico se levantó y mi mirada se encontró con la mirada azul de él, me sentía perdida, era tan cristalina, tan linda, tan... pero el rompió toda la magia diciendo:

.- Si pues deberías fijarte bien por donde caminas, eres como un monstruo, eres un peligro para la sociedad.-

Mi cara ardió de la rabia que tenía, que se creía ese tonto.

.- ¡QUE! - exclame, solo para confirmar lo que había dicho.

.- uuff, parece que también eres sorda, olvídalo, solo trata de llegar con vida a tu casa.

Dicho esto se marchó, y yo quede con la palabra en la boca, que rabia me había dado ese niño, que se creía.

.- Parece que hoy es el día de los hombres estúpidos.- dije indignada.

Volví a mi mesa hecha furia y obvio las chicas me miraban extrañadas

.- Estúpido, mesero...-. Dije con reproche

.- ¿qué te paso Kari?- pregunto mimi

.-nada importante.- tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, parece que lo único que sabía hacer en este último tiempo, era eso.

.- ok.- me miro algo desconfiada

.- mira te pedimos, un jugo de frutos rojos y estábamos pensando que como todavía es temprano como para irnos a casa, podemos ir a visitar las tiendas, ¿qué te parece?- me decía sora, mirándome con una sonrisa.

.- si me parece estupendo.- trate de sonar lo más animada posible.

Después de lo del baño, por fin pasaba un momento agradable, me olvide de todo, y me reí mucho, la estaba pasando bien, hablando de ropa, viajes, programas de televisión y la escuela, pero como nada es para siempre teníamos que irnos, ya eran las 7 de la noche y queríamos ir a visitar las tiendas, así que nos preparamos para retirarnos.

.- Kari por que no vas a cancelar a la caja, aquí está el dinero.- me pregunto mimi, mas como una orden que pregunta.

.- sí, yo voy.- conteste

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la caja, un poco adolorida debo decir, por lo de la caída, que vergüenza y rabia me daba y entonces, recordé las clases de hombres estúpidos y desconsiderados que Vivían hoy en día. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la caja y me atendió un chico de lentes, puse el dinero en la mesa, esperando que lo tomara, él lo hizo y se fue, como me tenía que dar vuelto supuse que lo había ido a buscar, así que me dispuse a esperar.

Miraba el alrededor, era tan lindo el lugar, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

.- se te ofrece algo.-dijo con un tono seco

Me di la vuelta para responder, que sí, que esperaba mi cambio, pero al ver de quien se trataba mi cara cambio.

.- si yo….-

Tal fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta, de que se trataba del estúpido mesero

.- a eres tu.- dijo con una voz totalmente desinteresada.

.- si, espero mi cambio.- dije seria, no quería formar una escena después de todo yo si era una señorita.

.- ¿Qué cambio?

.- Pague lo de la mesa 6 a un chico de lentes y me debía cambio.-

.- m… debe haber sido Dimitri, haber…. Si aquí está tu boleta timbrada como pagado, pero no dice que debo darte cambio.- Dijo con tono burlón.

.- que, claro que sí, porque no llamas al chico que estaba aquí antes, y le preguntas.- Tratando de contener todo mi ira y sonar lo más calmada posible.

.- lo lamento, pero él ya se fue.- Dijo desinteresado

.- que.- tratando de no borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro

.- lo que escuchaste.-

.- pero tú no me lo puedes dar, seguro tienes cambio en la caja registradora.- Quería llegar a un acuerdo, pero el tonto me lo hacía muy difícil.

.- no puedo, no estoy autorizado y aunque pudiera nadie me asegura de que en verdad te sobro dinero, así que mejor muévete, que estas retrasando las fila.

Perdí todo el control que estaba conteniendo

.- ¡PERO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!, yo no soy una mentirosa, yo pague, te apuesto que solo lo haces para vengarte de lo que te hice en el baño.

.- ¡que estás loca, si yo me vengara, no haría algo tan estúpido como esto.-

.- ¡SABES LO QUE ESTUPIDO, TUUU… ESTUPIDO MESERO DE CUARTA…QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES…

Debo reconocer que perdí, todo mi control, pero es que ese chico era imposible, solo quería gritarle hasta cansarme y creo que de alguna u otra forma inconscientemente me descargaba con él, por lo que ocurrió con Kenji. Seguía diciéndole cada, cosa que se me ocurrió, hasta que mis amigas llegaron y me detuvieron.

.- ¡ Kari!- gritaron las 3 juntas.

.- Que estás haciendo.- grito mimi agarrándome por la cintura.

.- Tranquilízate por favor.- gritaba sora tomándome las manos.

.- No suéltenme, este ridículo, me debe dinero. Grite

.- ¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS ME HABLAS! , ¡Estás loca! Llévensela de aquí.

.-Lo lamentamos mucho, ella no es así, de verdad disculpa. Dijo yolei inclinando la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

.- está bien, solo llévense al monstruo.

.- ¡DE QUE MONTRUO HABLAS! – grite enojada

Caminamos algunas calles y logre tranquilizarme un poco.

.- ¡Kari que demonios te paso!.- pregunto mimi en un tono de intriga.

.- no lo sé, es que... yo solo…. ¡ay! es que ese chico me saco de mis casillas.-dije tratando de excusarme.

.- nunca te vi actuar así.- dijo sora pensativa.

.- yo sé que no soy así, pero…- mi mirada cambio un poco .- tal vez al guardarme todo lo que me ocurre no me hace tan bien como pensaba y solo explote con ese chico.

.- si quizás ese pobre chico no tenía la culpa. Dijo yolei conmovida por el chico

.- no, no lo creo.- respondí. - ese chico tiene un problema de modales. . Dije recordando el accidente del baño.- Lo siento.- fue lo único que atine a decir, era verdad había hecho una escena, cuando el que siempre hacia ese tipos de cosas era tay.

.-de verdad lo siento mucho, debo haberlas hecho sentir muy avergonzadas.- dije apenada

.- un poco, Jajaja, pero ya paso, por lo menos estas bien.- dijo yolei, dándome una linda sonrisa

.- sí, eso es lo importante.-dijo sora poniéndome una mano por el hombro

.- solo… tienes que saber llorar cuando se debe y no guardarte todo, para que no pase esto de hoy.

tenían razón , pero solo asentí y no dije nada mas.

.- por que no entremos a las tiendas y olvidémonos de esto, ¿si?.- dijo mimi

Siiiiiiiiiii respondimos

Estuvimos como 2 horas comprando en las tiendas, mimi sin duda era una fanática de las compras, sabía que comprar y en donde comprar.

.-Chicas deberíamos irnos, no lo creen.- dijo sora

.- si, ya se está oscureciendo.- menciono yolei

.- pues vamos.- dijo mimi

Nos dirigimos hacia la estación, había sido un día agotador, caminamos de una tienda a otra y lo único que queríamos era descansar, personalmente me dolía muchos los pies, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era sentarme un poco a descansar, pero como era el tren de las 9 estaba lleno de trabajadores y personas que regresaban a sus casas, solo quedaba un asiento que una señora había dejado, así que corrí para sentarme, estaba adelante del asiento ya lista para sentarme, cuando de pronto un chico, se sentó, y ocupo el asiento, cuando mire bien quien era, enfurecí, la sangre me hervía, y el motivo… el chico que me gano el lugar, era el mismo tonto que me había molestado todo el día, parece que el universo había conspirado para arruinarme el día.

Para rematar el estúpido me miro y se ¡RIO! En mi propia cara.

.- ¿te querías sentar?- me dijo con tono burlón

.- ¡MALDITO!- exclame. Me debes dinero y ahora ¿me quitas el asiento?- dije enojada

.- yo no te debo nada y puedes por favor hablar bajo, todos no están escuchando, quizás tu estés acostumbrada a hacer escándalo, pero yo no, como tú eres un monstruo.

.- Escándalo? Monstruo? Yo?

Mi cara estaba roja de rabia, pero menos mal que mis amigas llegaron y me calmaron.

.- Kari, ya déjalo.-susurro sora.

.- solo es un asiento. Agrego mimi

No era por el asiento, era una cuestión de orgullo, me llamo monstruo, pero la verdad es que ese niño hacia que sacara lo peor de mí.

.- si, tienen razón.- suspire y me calme, no quería formar otra escena, ni quería darle motivos al rubio descortés, para que me siguiera molestando.

El tren siguió su recorrido y por suerte el maldito, no dijo nada por el resto del camino.

Llegamos a una estación y el tren se detuvo para que los pasajeros bajaran, el rubio se paró con la intensión de bajarse, pero al verlo me dio una rabia increíble y sin darme cuenta levante mi pie, haciéndole una zancadilla y provocando que este cayera.

.- upss, lo siento.- dije en tono burlón y sentándome en el asiento que el ocupaba, pero la verdad, no lo sentía ni un poco.

El solo me miro, con una cara de rabia.

El tren cerró sus puertas y el rubio no alcanzo a salir, lo cual me provoco una enorme risa.

.- ¡ PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES!- EXCLAMO

.- se llama venganza.- dije orgullosa

.-¡ AHORA, ME TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR EL BOLETO DE REGRESO!.- Dijo esto muy fuerte y enojado, por supuesto esto provoco que todos miraran.

.- ¡QUE!- dije indignada

.- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, MONSTRUO.-dijo enojado

.- ME NIEGO, A PAGARTE EL ESTÚPIDO PASAJE, TU A MI ME DEBES DINERO.- reclame, defendiendo lo que era mío.

.- QUE YA TE DIJE, QUE NO TE DEBO NADA!-

Y así seguimos por bastante tiempo, mis amigas solo se dedicaron a mirar.

* * *

.- creo que esta vez, no la detendré.- dijo mimi

.- si, dejémosla que se libere con ese chico.-sora

* * *

por fin llegamos y como mimi vivía a unas cuadras de mi casa, nos bajamos en mi estación, para mi desgracia, el tonto, también bajo con nosotras, lo cual me incómodo y pensé que me estaba siguiendo, pero mis sospechas estuvieron erradas, ya que el cambio de dirección, luego, me olvide del tema y me dedique a pensar que ahora venía la súper pijamada .

* * *

espero que les haya gustado :) un beso y que tengan una linda semana!

azurita


	5. Pijamada

LO SIENTO! Se que prometí que actualizaría hace 2 días atrás pero se me fue el Internet! y mas en sima tuve mis dos últimos exámenes! que menos mal que los pasee! pero aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten!

En cuanto al capi, me fui por el lado mas de la amistad! así que sera un poco cursi! ajajaja espero que les guste.

y por ultimo, estoy en donde mi abuelita, que no tiene Internet así que no podre actualizar muy seguido, lo siento, pero igual tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido y antes posible.

sin otro particular, disfrútenlo! 1313 jajaja no broma! ajjaja XD

* * *

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de mimi reflexionaba sobre la forma en que me había comportado, nunca había actuado así en toda mi vida, es como… como si fuera otra, como si todo lo malo que alguna vez guarde lo sacara, creo... , Que me ayudo a liberar todo el estrés y tristeza que tenía dentro de mí. Mi personalidad cambio por un día, fue un descontrol en mi ser, creo que todo esto fue provocado por todo lo que me ha sucedido recientemente, pobre chico, aunque muy desagradable y ladrón era, no debí haberlo tratado de esa manera, aunque en cierta forma se lo merecía jeje.

Me fui pensando todo el camino, tenía que reflexionar y sin darme cuenta llegamos, estábamos entrando a la hermosa casa de mimi, cuando de repente las chicas me miraban sonrientes, como si estuvieran escondiendo algo y sin previo aviso me vendaron los ojos.

.- ¿pero qué hacen?-

.- Kari, confía, te gustara… solo… debes confiar.- me decía yolei con mucho animo

.- Si, solo hazlo, déjate guiar por nosotras.- dijo mimi

.-Pero… es que… está bien.- termine cediendo

.- No los abras todavía….. Espera… espera… - decía sora con una voz de intriga

.-ábrelos ahora…. - Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo sacándome la venda de los ojos.

Abrí mis ojos, los frote y vi lo que me tenían preparado.

.- ¡chicas! – exclame

Habían decorado toda la sala de mimi, con lindos listones que recorrían de una pared a otra, había por un lado cojines y por el otro una televisión gigante, por otra parte una mesa llena de bebidas y papitas, estaba muy bonito.

.- Espero te guste –dijo sora esperando una respuesta.

.- Cuando hicieron todo esto.-pregunte

.- Por eso no te preocupes.-dijo mimi con cara misteriosa

Sonreí, de verdad tenia las mejores amigas del mundo.

.- Kari, Queremos que vuelvas a hacer la misma niña alegre y tierna que eras antes, esa que estaba llena de vida, y que era bondadosa.- Dijo de pronto yolei

.- creemos que al estar con ese tonto, dejaste muchas cosas que te gustaban y las dejaste de lado.- dijo mimi

.- Chicas…. Yo…..- fue todo lo que me salía, porque de verdad no podía decir nada más.

.- Y es por eso que te queremos hacer este regalo.- dijo yolei con mucha alegría

Parpadee un par de veces, las palabras de mis amigas, de verdad me llegaban al corazón.

.- No tenían que molestarse…. Para mí, el que estén conmigo importa.- Estaba totalmente agradecida, con solo el hecho de que hayan pasado esa tarde con conmigo.

.- bueno, ahora podrás traernos contigo siempre.- dijo sora trayendo una linda caja de regalo en sus manos.

.- ábrela Kari.- me decía yolei, con mucho ánimo.

.- em…. Siii.- estaba más que impactada las palabras no me salían.

Empecé abrirla un poco emocionada, debía admitir que me tenía un poco… bueno muy curiosa lo que estaba adentro. Cuando capte bien lo que era, las mire con lágrimas en mis ojos.

.- Es para que captures los mejores momentos.- dijo mimi.

.- Siempre quisiste esa no es así.- dijo sora.

.- no puedo creerlo… pero como lo supieron…. Yo…- quede helada.- una cámara… era una cámara fotográfica…. Y no cualquiera, era la nikon d40 una cámara fotográfica digital y venía con un kit profesional de accesorios, esa era una de las mejores cámaras y la quería ya hace bastante tiempo.

.- digamos que, un pajarito nos dijo.- dijo mimi

.- Sip, un pajarito bastante grande jeje .- dijo yolei riendo.

.- no puedo creerlo, este es lejos el mejor regalo que me han dado, muchas gracias, de verdad esto es increíble yo… las quiero mucho. Pronunciando esto mis lágrimas caían por mi rostro no mentía cuando decía que era el mejor de los regalos, la fotografía me encantaba y supongo que, lo deje de lado.

.- y nosotros a ti Kari, no queremos verte mal, te queremos con los mismos ánimos de siempre.- Dijo sora con mucho cariño.

.- Este solo fue un tropiezo para ti, pero no me cabe duda de que te levantaras y lo resolverás.-Dijo mimi muy segura.

.- Conocerás a nuevas personas, personas que valgan la pena, que te quieran tanto como tú a ellas, que te conozcan de verdad y que te sepa valorar.- Dijo sora.

.- y si volvieras a tropezar, iremos corriendo a ayudarte, como tú lo has hecho con nosotras, te acuerdas cuando todos me molestaban porque estaba sola, no tenía a nadie y tú me brindaste tu amistad. Dijo yolei con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- te Acuerdas esa vez que mi mama me dejo a cargo de la florería y tú te quedaste para ayudarme, yo estaba llena de tareas, estaba estresada y llego un tipo que estaba haciendo un problema muy grande, yo me paralice, tú lo calmaste y lo resolviste muy rápido. Dijo sora con los ojos llorosos.

Te acuerdas….. (snif, snif) te acuerdas… cuando había un campamento de verano y yo no pude ir porque estuve enferma… tú te quedaste solo para estar conmigo, eso Kari eso, es lo mejor que alguien me ha podido regalar. Dijo mimi, ya llorando.

.- Tú has estado con nosotras en los peores momentos y nos ayudaste como si tu vida dependiera de ello.- Dijo yolei.

.- Es por eso que hacemos todo esto, eres nuestra amiga y te queremos.- me decía mimi.

Mis lágrimas salían sin control, solo las miraba y escuchaba todo lo que decían.

.- Chicas yo…. No puedo decir nada más que… Las quiero mucho.- Estaba muy feliz, la vida me daba las espalda para algunas cosas, pero… me daba amigas increíbles.

Al decir esto ellas me abrazaron, fue un abrazo de grupo, tenía a las mejores amigas del mundo y lo había comprobado esa noche.

Estuvimos comiendo, jugando, bailando, cantando y riendo por horas y sin darnos cuenta caímos rendidas a las camas y empezamos a hablar de lo detestables que son los hombres.

.- son unos idiotas.- decía sora.

.- si pero unos idiotas necesarios.- decía mimi

.- y algunos son unos idiotas bien lindos.- decía yolei

.- hay yolei…-

.- Pero si es verdad sora , o ¿no?.-

Jajaja todas reímos, por el comentario que hacia yolei.

.- y otros son simplemente unos idiotas.- dije.

Todas quedaron en silencio.

.- Kari…-

.-dime, mimi.-

.- te quiero hacer una pregunta….. Pero no sé si sea prudente.- Decía algo tímida.

.- pero pregúntame.- Tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que me quería preguntar.

.- ok….. em…..¿llegaste muy lejos con Kenji?

.- ¡mimi!, como le preguntas eso.- Le decía sora enojada.

No sabía cómo responder, era un tema delicado, pero ellas eran mis amigas, así que decidí hablar.

.-te refieres… a si paso…. Eso?- dije con voz tímida.

.- si.- dijo con voz seca.

.- no, él siempre quería, pero yo no lo dejaba.

.- am….-dijo mimi.

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrarse y di gracias por el maravilloso día que pase con las chicas, y por no haber hecho algo de lo que me arrepintiera con Kenji.

Al otro día nos levantamos muy temprano, Sora tenía que trabajar y yolei hacerse cargo de la tienda de sus padres, así que tomamos desayuno y volví a casa.

El día estaba increíble muy lindo, con un sol pero radiante, perfecto para caminar.

Iba en la esquina de mi casa y había camiones de mudanza que bajaban cosas en cajas, eso solo significaba una cosa, vecinos nuevos, espero que sean amables, esa casa estuvo a la venta mucho tiempo, por fin alguien la compro.

.-ya llegue.- grite al abrir la puerta de mi casa.

.- hola hermanita.- dijo tay mientras bajaba por las escaleras.- mis papas no estarán por todo el fin de semana fueron a ver a mi abuela, así que solo estaremos tu y yo.-

.-bueno, oye ¿te diste cuenta de que están llegando vecinos nuevos?-

.- si… de hecho saldré a jugar un partido de básquetbol con los chicos que viven ahí.-

.- ¿son de tu edad?- pregunte

.- sip uno es de mi edad y el otro… creo que tiene la tuya.- dijo

.-am… oye ¿y tu desde cuando juegas básquetbol?-

.- nunca pero… no tengo con quien jugar futbol, ni con quien conversar, izzi se fue de vacaciones, sora trabaja… así que no es mala idea juntarme con ellos, además se ven buenas personas, vienen de Francia.-

.- enserio, me alegra de que encontraras a alguien con quien estar, pero, sabes que harás el ridículo, cierto, tu no juegas básquetbol.- dije tomando una botella de agua

.- Que molesta eres, ya me voy, que estés bien, cuídate, llegare en una hora más.-

.-Está bien.- Mi hermano es tan sociable, si no tiene amigos, pues se los hace, es increíble. pensé para mi

Ordene mis cosas y admire mi cámara por un momento, estaba increíble, vi las fotos de anoche, la pase muy bien y ahora gracias a mis amigas ya he olvidado todo lo malo.

.- Soy muy afortunada, tengo las mejores amigas.- dicho esto me metí en la tina y me quede un largo rato ahí, creo que estuve como más de media hora, me envolví en una toalla y decidí salir.

* * *

.-entren chicos.- le dijo tay a los vecinos nuevos

.- gracias.-

.- no hay de que, hay botellas con agua en el refrigerador.-dijo tay

.- em… tay ¿podría pasar al baño?-dijo el menor de los chicos

.- si, está por ahí.- dijo tay señalándole el baño

.-¡Kari! Ya llegue.- gritaba mi hermano.

.- ya te sentí.-le dije

Baje para preguntarle a tay en donde estaba el secador.

.- oye tay sabes en donde… - vi a un niño rubio de ojos celestes al lado de mi hermano.- em …. Hola!-

.- hola me respondió el chico.-

.- Kari, él es matt, nuestro nuevo vecino.- dijo tay

.- am, es un placer, mi nombre es Kari, bienvenido.- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

.- matt, ella es Kari, mi hermana.

.- Gracias por la bienvenida, es un placer conocerte, me llamo matt. Oye tay … no dijiste que tu hermana fuera tan linda. Dijo matt con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa algo coqueta.

Me ruborice entera.

.- cuidado, ishida.- dijo tay con una mirada asesina.

El chico era muy caballeroso, ese tipo de hombres ya no quedan pensé.

.- quieren algo para comer, deben estar exhaustos de tanto jugar.-pregunte.

.- en realidad, tay intento jugar, Jajaja.- decía divertido matt.

.- jajajaja, te lo dije tay.- dije riendo

.- ya cállense.- dijo tay enojado

Estábamos riendo cuando escuche a alguien salir del baño

.- oye tay creo que deberías dedicarte solo a jugar…

El chico se acercó y levante mi cabeza, mis ojos se encontraron con los de él pero…..

.- ¡ TU!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

y listo! espero que estén bien y que tengan una lindo termino de semana, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, muchas gracias por sus review, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, un beso y saludos!

adivinen quien es el chico misterioso! jajaj ya creo que todos lo saben jijijiji

azuritha


	6. Una cena de disculpas

**milagrosamente me conecte! así que aquí esta el capi! gracias a todos por sus comentarios! de verdad me hacen feliz!**

**disfruten!**

* * *

.- ¡Que haces tú en mi casa!- dije sorprendida

.- ¿tu casa? - contesto

.- aa t.k ella es mi hermana kari.- dijo tay

.- eres hermana del monstruo.-

.- Que no soy un monstruo.-

.-ustedes ya se conocían.- pregunto tay

.- por desgracia, si.- conteste

.- hermano, porque le dices monstruo, si es una lindura.- decia matt

.- deberías verla en su habitad natural.

.- porque dices eso.-pregunto matt

.- porque la última vez que la vi hizo un escándalo en la tienda de mama.-

.- Kari, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.- dijo tay en tono serio

.- No es lo que ustedes piensan.- dije angustiada, será mejor que aclare como sucedió todo.

* * *

.- y así ocurrió todo.-

.-m… ya veo, tenías toda la razón en enfadarte, mi hermano puede ser a veces un poco terco, yo te devolveré lo que te debía, ¿sí?

Es un caballero pensé para mi

.- no te preocupes, creo que yo también le debo una disculpa, no sabía que el restaurante era de tu mama.

.- sí, nos mudamos de Francia hace poco y mi mama quiso abrir una pequeña empresa y que mejor que la comida francesa ¿no lo crees?.

.- si.- respondí

.-oye matt ¿se quedaran por mucho tiempo?- pregunto tay

.- por lo menos mi mamá dice que fijo un año.

.-am.-dijo tay

.- y su mama trabaja todo el día en el restaurante.- pregunto tay.

.- sí, pero hoy no llegara a casa, está haciendo unos papeleos.- contesto t.k.

.- ¡ya se! Para disculparme y darles una bienvenida los invitaremos a cenar hoy, nuestro padres no están tampoco, así que podemos preparar algo, ¿qué les parece?- dije muy animada.

.- si es una buena idea Kari, vengan a cenar.- agrego tay.

.- no es mala idea, tú qué opinas enano.- dijo matt.

.- mientras ella se comporte, estoy de acuerdo.-

.-oyeee, tu tampoco eres tan agradable, pero yo me quiero disculpar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

.- no, lo creo- dicho esto se levantó y dijo.- gracias tay, que estés bien.-

.- bueno.- dijo tay.

.- adiós Kari, adiós tay, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo matt.

Matt es tan agradable, t.k podría sacar algo de él. Pensaba para mí.

* * *

VOP'S T.K

No puedo creer que esa problemática viva aquí.- pensé entre mi

.- oye t.k explícame, porque eres tan grosero, con Kari.-me dijo mi hermano molesto

.-porque es simplemente estresante, debiste haberla visto el otro día y lo que me hizo a mí, no fue una, ni dos, fueron tres veces matt.

.- creo que estas siendo un niño y un estúpido.-

.- si tú crees eso.- respondí enojado

Mi hermano puede ser muy cargante a veces, él no ha vivido lo que yo, por eso no me comprende.

.- sabes, tay me contó que hace poco, tuvo un rompimiento. Dijo matt

.- no lo dudo, el pobre chico debe haberla soportado mucho.-

.- La engaño. Ella lo encontró en la cama con otra…., te suena algo familiar.-

Solo permanecí en silencio.

.- podrías ser un poco más dulce con ella, piensa que están pasando lo mismo.-

.- sabes, creo que deberías callarte matt.-

.-solo quiero ayudarte.-

.- pues no lo hagas, no quiero tu ayuda, tu siempre estas ayudándome, siempre solucionas mis problemas, quiero solucionar esto solo.-dije enojado.

.- está bien quieres solucionarlo solo, hazlo, pero como hombre, no trates mal a una chica que no tiene la culpa, si quieres enojarte con alguien, hazlo con….-

.- ni la nombres…

.- ok, pero solo quiero que vuelvas a hacer el enano, alegre y tierno que eras, quiero a mi hermano entiendes, aquí nadie te conoce, tienes la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, conoces chicas nuevas, hacerte amigos, solo, vuelve a hacer tu, por eso nos fuimos de Francia.

Mi hermano tenía razón, hace un mes mi vida era perfecta, tenía buenos amigos, era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, tenía a una linda chica de novia o por lo menos eso creí, pero todo eso se derrumbó.

.- tratare, ok.- le dije

.- está bien, te quiero, lo sabes.- dijo matt revolviéndome el cabello

.- si, si lo sé.

* * *

VOP'S kari

Estuvimos todo el resto del día preparando todo para la cena, ordenamos la casa, cocinamos y dejamos todo listo.

.- por fin, terminamos.- dije agotada.

.- si, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que lleguen.- dijo tay

.- me iré a cambiar.- dije

.- si.-

Solo quería disculparme, sabía que me había equivocado, y ahora ya había vuelto hacer yo, espero que todo salga a la perfección. Pensé

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando tocaron el timbre.

.- yo voy.- dije

.- ¡hola! Matt, pasa.-dije muy emocionada.

.- gracias, Kari, te ves linda.-

.- gracias.- dije ruborizándome toda.

.- hola,t.k.- dije

.- hola.-contesto el

.- chicos tanto tiempo, Jajaja, pasen.-dijo animado tay

.- gracias.-contesto matt

Se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a conversar.

.- tay, iré a comprar, falto algo para tomar.-

.- ¿iras, sola?.-pregunto tay

.- creo que si.-dije

.- t.k te acompañara, cierto t.k.- dijo matt

.- emm…...- dijo t.k

.- solo si tú quieres.- me apresure en decir

.- vamos.- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía de qué hablar, nuestros encuentros habían sido malos y ahora estaba caminando con él.

.- disculpa.- dijo de pronto t.k

.- que… - pestañe rápido.

.- quiero disculparme por, como me comporte contigo el otro día.-

.- am, no te preocupes, eso ya paso, creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

El solo me miro.

.- ok.-me respondió

Me puse delante de él y le extendí mi mano

.- hola, mi nombre es hikari yagami, pero me puedes decir kari.

El solo miro mi mano extendida y de pronto me sonrio.

.- un placer, mi nombre es takeru takaishi, pero todos me dicen t.k.

.- muy bien t.k, bienvenido.- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, el momento era muy agradable.

* * *

VOP'S T.K

No sabía que decir para empezar a disculparme, cada vez que tenía una pelea con alguna chica, era un caos, parece que nunca se olvidaban.

.-disculpa.- dije sin pensarlo.

.-que...- me respondió.

.- quiero disculparme por, como me comporte contigo el otro día.- comencé y cerré los ojos, como esperando un reproche de parte de ella.

.- am, no te preocupes eso ya paso, creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo.- dijo kari

Solo la mire, ella no me hizo nada, yo estaba esperando la pelea, pero ella solo quiso olvidar, quede impactado.

.- ok.-fue todo lo que me salió.

Seguí caminando cuando de repente, Kari se puso delante de mí y me extendió la mano.

.- hola, mi nombre es hikari yagami, pero me puedes decir Kari.

Solo atine a sonreír y tomar su mano.

.- un placer, mi nombre es takeru takaishi, pero todos me dicen t.k.

.- muy bien t.k bienvenido.- me dijo kari mirándome con una sonrisa, fue un buen momento.

* * *

Caminamos hasta la tienda, el llevo las compras y volvimos callados hasta la casa.

.- ya volvieron.- dijo matt

.- si.- respondio t.k.-

Fui hasta la cocina y me puse a poner la mesa.

.- te ayudo.- pregunto de pronto t.k.

.- no te preocupes, tu eres mi invitado, yo puedo.- dije sonriendo.

.- no te preocupes a mí no me molesta, además siempre lo hago en el restaurante.- dijo t.k

.- bueno si tú insistes, tráeme los vasos que están ahí.-

.- estos.- pregunto apuntando algunos

.- si.-

Había pasado largo rato y no peleamos en ningún momento, todo lo contrario t.k estaba muy amable.

.- Kari esto está muy sabroso.-dijo matt mirándome

.- gracias, pero tay me ayudo.-

.- sí, me tienes que agradecer a mí también, estuve todo el día en la cocina, merezco unas felicitaciones.-

.- ya pareces mujer.- dijo matt provocando que todos riéramos al mismo tiempo.

Toda la cena fue agradable hablamos de todo, hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre.

.- yo voy.- dijo tay

.-tay…. Porque no contestas mis llamadas!.- dijo esto entrando a la casa

.- mimi, que haces aquí.- pregunto tay

De pronto mimi miro hacia la casa y vio a los chicos rubios y kari sentados en la mesa.

.- Ups lo siento, no sabía que estabas con visitas.- dijo apenada.

.- no, no te preocupes, ellos son mis vecinos nuevos, matt y t.k.-

.- un placer.- dijo matt mirándola

.-hola .- dijo t.k

.- hola, mi nombre es mimi.

.- hola mimi, que haces aquí tan tarde.- pregunte

.- hola kari, a si lo olvidaba, mañana haré una fiesta en mi casa, así que están invitados, toma.- dijo mimi dándoles unas invitaciones a tay.-

.- y no me podias llamar para decirlo.-

.- si lo hice y tu no contestaste.- dijo en reproche

.- lo siento lo tengo en mi habitación.-

.- eso pense, ok ya me voy un beso a todos, un placer chicos, a ustedes también están invitados, tomen.- dijo despidiéndose y entregando las invitaciones a matt.

.- gracias, que estés bien.- dijo matt

.- igual ustedes, los veo mañana adiós.- dijo mimi

.-adiós, mimi.- dijo tay cerrando la puerta

.- ¿no iras a dejar a tu novia?- pregunto molesto matt

.- Jajaja mimi Jajaja ella no es mi novia, ella es una de mis mejores amigas.- dijo riendo tay

.- am…..-dijo matt

.- porque te gusto.- pregunto tay con una mirada misteriosa.

.- es muy bonita.- dijo matt.

Ya era tarde y los chicos se fueron.

Muchas gracias por todo.- dijo t.k

.- no hay de que, solo fue mi manera de decir lo siento.- dije

.- pues gracias, me la pase bien, adiós tay, adiós kari.

Fue la primera vez que me llamo por mi nombre.

.- adiós, t.k, adiós matt.- dijo tay

.- adiós, estuvo todo delicioso eres increíble Kari, algún día los invitaremos nosotros a ustedes.- dijo matt

.- estaremos encantados de ir, que estés bien.-

.- si, adiós.-

* * *

.- fue todo un éxito no lo crees, hermano.-

.- si, estuvo todo muy bueno, me caen súper bien, que bueno que te arreglaste con t.k.-

.- um…. si.-

Creo que a pesar de todo, el estúpido mesero también puede ser gentil…

* * *

yyyyy aquiii esta ! jaja cualquier cosa ya saben solo díganme, si les gustaría que apareciera alguien, si tienen alguna idea o algo solo escribanmelo y yo lo adaptare! que esten bien un besooooooo!

azuritha


	7. Fiesta

**Lamento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar! pero ya saben los motivos, los compensare lo prometo el capitulo esta extensivamente largo, jaja lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**Logre pasar muy bien todos mis exámenes, así que oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, les digo esto porque podre actualizar mas seguido! :)**

**yyyyyy lo ultimo es que ojala les guste :) cualquier cosa ya saben ! un beso y saludos para todas aquellas lectoras fieles! me encantan leer sus review me motivan a seguir escribiendo de verdad muchas gracias! **

**ahora de verdad pueden leer tranquilas !**

* * *

Sentía la arena en mis pies, la suave brisa en mi cara y las olas se sentían a lo lejos, caminaba por el atardecer y sentí que alguien tomo mi mano derecha y la entrelazaba conmigo, lo mire a la cara pero no se distinguía nada, lo único que tenía en su rostro eran ojos, ojos brillantes y azules. Me sentía tan en paz, tan protegida, que no deseaba irme nunca de ese lugar, aquel hombre se acercó para besarme y yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, mis labios se acercaron a su cara y…..

Ring, ring, ring

De pronto sentí una abeja en mi oído, que me molestaba y no me dejaba concretar mi beso

Ring, ring, ring

Despierto, todo era un sueño.

.- alooooooooooooo.- con voz de sueño

.- alo kari… te desperté?.-

.- no, mimi (bostezando)…-

.- ok, supongo que iras a mi fiesta hoy.-

.- si, si ire.-

.- me alegra escuchar eso, necesito que me acompañes tengo una emergencia.-

.- emergencia, ¡que te paso!- dije alarmada

.- nada, solo no tengo que ponerme, quiero que me acompañes de compras, así te compras algo para ti.-

.- me llamaste para eso?.-

.- si.-

.- está bien iré contigo.-dije resignada

.- gracias!, nos vemos en unas horas.-

.- adiós.-

Solo fue un sueño… no quería despertar….Aquella mañana tuve el más raro de los sueños…..

Me levante, somnolienta debo decir, apenas podía moverme, no me podía mi propia cabeza, lo mejor para estos casos es una ducha fría, asi que camine por el pasillo, hacia la puerta del baño, cuando pase por fuera de la pieza de tay, tenía la puerta abierta hasta atrás, me dio tanta gracia verlo, todo desordenado en su cama con la boca abierta y roncando en ropa íntima, me reí muy despacio, procurando no despertarlo, y seguí por mi camino; una vez dentro de la ducha me quede un momento dejando que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo y aliviara ese sueño pesado que aún me quedaba.

Cuando salí de la ducha ya me sentía mejor, pase de nuevo por la habitación de tay, aun seguí durmiendo de esa manera, que gracioso se veía, me vestí con lo primero que vi en el closet, y prepare el desayuno para los dos. Cuando escucho pasos:

.-sabía que te despertaría con el olor a las tostadas.- dije con un tono de gracia.

.-es que me encantan hermana.-

.-si, ya lo sabia.-

.-kari, parece que vas saliendo, o me equivoco?.-

.-como lo supiste?.-

.- te levantaste temprano.- dijo, sentándose a la mesa para comer

.-jajaja si, saldré con mimi.- dije comiendo un trozo de tostada

.-okey, trata de volver antes de las cinco, saldré a jugar futbol con matt y t.k, ahora les enseñare de que estoy echo, el basquetbol no es lo mio definitivamente, en cambio el fútbol si es para mi jeje pero no me gusta dejar la casa sola por la delincuencia que esta por todas partes.-

.-esta bien, volveré a las cinco.-

Termine de desayunar, me cepille y llame a mimi.

.-alo, mimi?.- pregunte

.-hola kari.-

.- sabes, estoy lista, voy hacia tu casa en metro ahora.-

.-¡no! No te preocupes Kari, te pasare a buscar en mi auto.-

.- ok, mimi.-

* * *

espere un momento, fue muy poquito tiempo.

.-ya llege, estoy afuera de tu casa.-

.-que rápida eres, salgo en un segundo.-

Tome una chaqueta y salí.

.- hola kari, sube rápido, ya quiero llegar a mi tienda de ropa favorita.-

.- muy bien, y que buscaremos, específicamente.-

.- pues, obvio yo buscare un vestido para la fiesta y tu buscaras una linda tenida.-

.- ok.-

Llegamos a la tienda y mimi, se probaba todo lo que veía, yo solo me queda mirándola y a veces me reía de lo emocionada que estaba cada vez que encontraba una prenda que le gustara.

.- ohhhhhh, me enamoree.- dijo con un vestido rosado

Y entro corriendo al vestidor, yo solo reí, y entonces vi un vestido blanco, lo tome para mirarlo, no estaba mal, al contrario era bastante lindo; en ese instante sale mimi del vestidor

.- yyyy como me queda!, verdad que me queda bien.-

.- si te ves linda

.- kari por que tienes esa cosa en la mano.-

.- em, a, no me lo iba a probar, no te gusta.-

.- porque, ¿pensabas ponértelo en la fiesta?.-

.- si, ¿por que?.-

.- porque es lo mas conservador, que existe amiga.-

.- ¿conservador?.-

.- sii, con eso puesto ningún chico se te acercara y eso no es lo que queremos verdad.-

.- ¿no?.-

.- por supuesto que no, debes ser un poco más atrevida kari, sabes ya había visto una tenida muy linda que la iba a comprar, pero encontré este hermoso vestido, la iré a buscar, espérame un segundo.-

Quede atónita, yo no encontraba nada de malo el vestido que había escogido.

.- mira esto.-

.¿-no es un poco provocador?.-

.- claro amiga, esto es lo que debes usar.-

.- pero….-

.-nada de peros y corre al vestidor, ya quiero verte vestida.-

.- okey.-

Era una polera blanca ajustada y que quedaba a la altura del vientre , y un short lleno de lentejuelas plateadas, no era para nada mi estilo, pero bueno, creo que tendré que usarlo.

Salí del probador

.-Kari, estas perfecta para mi fiesta.-

.- ¿tú crees?-

.- si, estas hermosa.-

.- si tú lo dices.-

Fuimos a la caja para pagar lo que queríamos llevar, cuando me puse a mirar los precios de la ropa que yo llevaba.

.- mimi, yo no puedo pagar esto.-

.- tranquila, yo te lo pago.-

.- de verdad.-

.- si, amiga tranquila.-

Mire la hora, 4:30 de la tarde, tanto nos habíamos demorado.

.- mimi ya es tarde, debo volar a mi casa.-

.- está bien, vámonos, yo te llevo.-

* * *

Llegue a mi casa, justo a la 4:50, diez minuto antes y tay me esperaba en la puerta.

.-ya llegue tay, perdón por la espera.-

.- pensé que no llegarías.

.-pero ya estoy aquí, ve tranquilo.-

.- si no llegabas no le hubiera demostrado a los chicos cuan bueno soy.-

.- anda y hace muchos goles.-

.- si, adiós.-

.- adiós.-

* * *

Aun no me convencía mucho la ropa que me escogió mimi para mí, pero lo usaría igual, tenía que probar cosas nuevas. Me puse mi ropa nueva y baje al baño, para maquillarme y plancharme el pelo.

Parecía otra, me veía bien, en eso tocan la puerta

.- debe ser tay.- pensé para mi

Abrí la puerta, y abrió muchos los ojos, pensé que me diría ¨ hey que linda estas¨, pero en realidad, tomo posición de pelea y dijo:

.- ¡ quién eres tú! , que le hiciste a mi hermana.-

.- tay, soy yo.-

.- no te conozco.-

.-tay, soy Kari.-

.-no te creo.-

.-hermano mira soy yo, con otra ropa y maquillaje.-

.-aun no te creo.-

.- hermano sé que aun duermes con un peluche que llamaste freddy, y que te encantan las tostadas por la mañana, incluso hoy prepare unas.-

.-Kari, de verdad eres tu.- dijo bajando la retaguardia

.-pues claro, tay.-

.-estas muy distinta Kari, pero te ves súper bien, de hecho demasiado bien, los chicos pensaran estupideces al verte, estas segura de salir así.-

.- sip, mimi escogió esto para mí, para la fiesta.-

.- uh, verdad la fiesta, me iré a bañar y nos vamos ok.-

.- ok.-

Me senté a ver la televisión mientras esperaba a tay.

.- listo, vámonos.-

.- te ves bien hermano.-

.- tú crees

.- si.-

.- llamare a matt para que nos lleve.-

.- ¿iremos con ellos?-

.- si, matt no sabe dónde vive mimi, así que los guiare

.- ok.-

Tay llamo a matt y llego en un momento.

.- hola chicos

.- hola matt.- dijimos al unísono

.- Kari…., te ves muy… Linda.- mirándome de pie a cabeza.

.- gracias.- dije ruborizándome entera.

.- muy bien vámonos.-

.- oye matt ¿y t.k.?- pregunto tay subiendo al auto.

.- se retrasó un poco así que se ira más tarde.-

.- humm.- dije

* * *

Llegamos a a fiesta y la música se escuchaba hasta la esquina, había mucha gente entrando a la casa de mimi.

Mimi siempre hacia fiestas grandes, pero, nunca había visto una con tantas personas, algunos bailaban con la música, otros tomaban y a juzgar por el olor no era nada bueno y otros solamente se atracaban a besos en el sillón, lo cual no me motivaba mucho.

Había luces de neón colgando de las paredes, en la puerta de entrada salpicaban pintura fluorescente sobre la ropa, y personas en un esquina haciendo una batucada con mucha pintura fluorescente sobre los tambores, que cada vez que los golpeaban saltaba pintura, también una pista con luces que salían por debajo de la plataforma iluminando a todas las personas que bailaban sobre ella, y un escenario que de fondo estaba pintada de una forma exótica que sobresaltaba a la mirada una vez que entrabas al lugar, creo que había una temática de colores fluorescentes.

Había tanta gente, que se me hacía difícil encontrar a las chicas.

Los chicos me miraban, como si fuera comida para hambrientos, eso me asustaba un poco, y las chicas aun no las encontraba, la casa de mimi es demasiado grande.

Decidí subir las escaleras para ver si encontraba a mis amigas, pero nunca debí hacerlo, porque lo que vi en ese momento me destrozo por completo.

No dije nada, no grite, solo mire la escena y salí corriendo, maldito Kenji, lo vi con una chica y por las características que tenía, era la misma con la que me engaño.

.- se quedó con la maldita.- dije para mi

Baje con por las escaleras, empuje a toda la gente que estaba y corrí pero choque con alguien.

.-lo siento.- dije mirando hacia arriba.

.- Kari….eres tú?.

.-déjame en paz.- era t.k, lo divise por todas la luces que se reflejaban en su rostro y por sobre todo en sus ojos azules.

.-hey,¿qué te sucede?- agarrándome muy fuerte de mi muñeca

.-nada, solo suéltame.-rompí a llorar

.- oye, tranquila, ven.- dijo tomándome la mano.

.- ¿para qué?.-

.- solo sígueme, aqui no se puede hablar, la musica esta muy fuerte.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Me condujo hacia la salida y nos sentamos en unos asientos que estaban en la entrada de la casa de mimi.

Yo solo me senté y empecé a sollozar, los cuales me los secaba con mis manos.

.- toma, límpiate con esto.- dijo pasándome un pedazo de hoja del árbol que estaba a lado de el.

Reí, frente a tal acción.

.- pero que caballero.- dije divertida

.- oye, la tristeza no va en tu rostro, te ves muy linda riendo.

.- gracias.- dije sonrojada

.- sabes, hoy te ves diferente.-

.- Si lo dices por la ropa, lo sé, mimi dijo que me veía bien, pero todos me miran medio raro.

.- em…no lo dudo, te ves linda y un poco sexy.-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

.- oye… Deja de mirarme.-dije golpeándolo suave.

.- está bien, está bien, pero ya no llores quieres, si te vestiste así, es para que la pasaras bien, no se que fue lo que te paso, pero no deberías dejar que te arruine la noche, te sugiero que entremos, que olvides todo, que te emborraches y que pasemos una noche increíble, que te parece.

.-quieres… que pesemos la noche juntos.-

.- pues, obvio, yo no conozco a nadie, te acuerdas que soy el nuevo, además a juzgar por tu apariencia eres la típica niña buena que siempre hace lo correcto y si decides emborrachaste, harás muchas estupideces, me asegurare de que no hagas algo realmente estúpido.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

.- y porque crees que voy me voy a emborrachar.-

.- solo digo.-

.- está bien vamos.-

.- ok, te sigo.- dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos

Después de todo tk no estaba tan equivocado, fui a esa fiesta con la intención de pasarla bien y eso iba a hacer.

Entre de nuevo a la fiesta y finjí que nada había pasado.

.- oye, iré a buscar una cerveza.- dijo t.k

.- si, ve.-

Estaba todo bien cuando, de pronto vi a Kenji bailar con esa estúpida chica, que hacia allí, tenía que hablar con mimi respecto a la clase de personas que invita a sus fiestas, pero eso sería después, esa noche seguiría el consejo de t.k.

.- oye Kari, deberías ver a ….

No lo pensé ni un minuto y le arrebate el vaso que tenía en sus manos, hice una mueca por el sabor, pero no me importo.

.- necesito otra.-

.- Kari, no creo que deberías tomar más.

.- no te pedí tu consejo.-

.- ok, no digas que no te advertí.-

paso el rato, tan rápido que sin darme cuenta había tomado ya varias copas de no se que... Nunca en mi vida había tomado tanto ya empezaba a sentirme algo mareada.

POV´S T.K

Kari estaba ya actuando bastante extraño, se subió arriba de una mesa y empezó a saltar y a bailar, provocando que todos los malditos la miraran las piernas de una forma depravada, cosa que nose porque me importaba tanto.

.- uh, que siga la fiesta….-

.- Kari por favor baja.- dije preocupado.

.- no t.k no ves que….. Que me la esto pasando bien….

.- ok, no quiero hacer esto pero tú te lo estás buscando.- la tome por las piernas y me la lleve- buscaremos a mimi y ella nos ayudara ok, ya que ni mi hermano, ni el tuyo aparecen.-

.- estoy bien… de verdad… dejame disfrutar la fiesta ..-

Busque a mimi por todos lados, pero parecía tarea imposible.

Por fin la encontré en la terraza.

.-¡ mimi !- grite

.- hola…esa… esa es Kari.-

.- sí, creo está un poco pasadas en copas.-

.- OH MY GOD! Ven hay que llevarla a mi habitación, ahora.-

La seguí, tuvimos que atravesar toda la pista de baile para llegar hasta su habitación, cuando de pronto vi a mi hermano y tay, teniendo un pleito con otros chicos, le avise a mimi que iría a ayudarlos y deje a Kari en un sillón.

.-mimi, cuida a Kari, iré a ayudar a los chicos.-

.- ok.-

POV´S mimi

Me quede cuidando a kari tal como t.k me lo pidió, cuando de pronto vi pasar a un chico lindo que me pregunto:

.- hey quieres bailar.-

.- siiiii, kari, no hagas nada estúpido, sí, voy vuelvo en un minuto, bueno tal vez sea una hora jjajajajaja.

POV´S kari

Estaba un poco desorientada, solo divisaba las luces fluorescentes y mi cuerpo desordenado en el sillón, me acomode y trate de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió, cuando de pronto se me fue acercando una mancha, parecía ser una persona y a medida que se acercaba iba tomando mas forma, hubiera deseado que se quedara como mancha.

.- KARI…eres tú –

Shock, en ese minuto el colapso se apodero de mí, sentí que todo mi cuerpo decía QUE HAGO, si salía corriendo quedaría como una niña inmadura, pero salir corriendo era mi opción más segura de evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento estúpido, opte por responder y hacer como que estaba todo olvidado y que ya nada me afectaba.

.- hola Kenji.- dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

.- cuanto tiempo.-

.- si.-

.- estas muy linda.-

.- gracias supongo.-

.- quieres bailar.-

.-no.-

.- vamos kari, baila conmigo.- dijo tomándome las manos

.- ya te dije que no.-

Que tonto, se le notaba que estaba bien ebrio.

.- solo será un momento, para recordar aquellos tiempos.-

.- no, porque no bailas, con esa chica, ya he tenido suficiente de ti.-

.- ¿resentida?...

.- mira… dejame tranquila quieres..

.- solo ven a bailar.- dijo con un tono demandante y tomándome de la cintura

.- no, déjame…. Déjameeee….-

.- hey….. déjala imbécil.-

.- t.k- dije aliviada

.- y este quien es… no me digas que este debilucho es tu novio.

.- que…..estas loco... - iba a seguir alegando pero t.k me interrumpió.

.- y que si soy el novio… que harás…

.- nada… solo te aconsejo que tengas paciencia con ella, no es fácil llevársela a la cama, yo no lo logre.

Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida, de pronto paso un golpe el cual llego de la nada.

.- que has dicho estúpido, estás hablando de mi hermana.- dijo tay mas enfurecido que nunca.

.- qué te pasa idiota, no te metas donde no te llaman, estoy hablando con el debilucho no contigo.

De pronto otro golpe le llego pero esta vez de t.k

.- idiota podrías cállate la boca, descerebrado, a quien llamas debilucho-

.- chicos por favor no.- dije casi llorando.

.- háganle caso a esta monjita.

En ese momento aparece matt quien le da el último golpe.

.- estúpido como puedes hablar así de una dama.-

.-por favor chicos ya no.-

.- está bien Kari pero solo por ti.- dijo tay

Los chicos dejaron de golpearlo y la chica con la que andaba se lo llevo de la fiesta.

.- eso llévatelo… antes de que lo dejemos peor

En ese momento vi que tay le dijo algo a t.k en el oido, el solo asintió y se volvió hacia mí.

.- ven.- me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

.- a donde.- grite por la música.

.- iremos arriba.-

.- para que.-

.- solo sígueme quieres.- dijo esto en mi oído

.-esta bien.- dije avergonzada

Me levante para seguirlo pero había tanto movimiento y el efecto de las luces de neón reflectando en toda la pintura fluorescente de la fiesta iso que me desmayara y cayera, creo que el efecto del alcohol no se me había pasado para nada.

.- kari, te tengo tranquila.-

.- no estaba desmayada del todo, así que sentí como t.k me tomo de la cintura y me subió por las escaleras.

Llegamos a una habitación, y a juzgar por el color que tenia, era de mimi, sentí como me recostó en la cama de mimi suavemente, acaricio mi cabello, lo cual me parecio tierno y me hacia sentir con una sensación extraña, mi corazón latía muy rápido seria por el hecho que estaba en una habitación sola con un hombre, por el cual estaba empezando a caerme bien.

De pronto sentí un peso sobre mis labios como si alguien me estuviera besando, no lo recuerdo bien porque en se momento me quede dormida

POV´S t.k

Le habíamos dado una paliza a ese sujeto, en ese momento se me acerco tay me dijo algo al oído.

.- t.k cuida a kari, nosotros con matt nos encargaremos de este tipo.-

.- está bien.-

La subí por las escaleras en brazos, ya que se desmayó a penas se levantó, hasta que llegamos a la habitación de mimi, la recosté en la cama suavemente y la vi tan tranquila durmiendo, le acaricie el cabello y la mire por unos minutos y sin darme cuenta la bese, me aleje rápidamente de ella y me toque mis labios, que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, tal vez tenía que aceptar la posibilidad de que me estuviera gustando.

Me senté en un sillón cerca de la cama de mimi y me quede dormido pensando en lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! linda semana para todos, un beso!**

**adiossss**


	8. una gran idea

**hola! lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben las razones.**

**espero que el capitulo les guste porque la verdad, no estaba contemplado, pero creo que era necesario y se que el takari no aparece mucho pero en el próximo capitulo tendrán mas énfasis.**

** y no puedo dejar de agradecer por sus review, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir y disculpen cualquier error. disfruten.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol me daban en la cara, trate de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió ayer y porque me dolía de tal modo mi cabeza. Me levante y vi a tk sentado en un sillón al frente de la cama, durmiendo, se veía muy incómodo y luego el recuerdo de un beso se me vino a la mente

Tranquila, solo debió haber sido un sueño, fue lo que me decía. Vi la hora ya era muy tarde, no sabía nada de mi hermano y mis padres llegarían en cualquier momento a la casa, debía irme corriendo, pero en cuanto me levante mi cabeza dio muchas vueltas.

.- yo, no haría eso si fuera tu.-dijo t.k

.- qué cosa.-

.- levantarme tan brusco, debes tener una jaqueca horrible.-

.- pues la verdad, sí..-

.- ven, yo sé que hacer.-

.-pero debo regresar a mi casa, mis padres no tardan en llegar y tay no sé dónde está.-

.- oye, tranquila, sígueme.-

.- me has dicho toda la noche eso.-

No recibí respuesta de parte de él, solo me puse mis zapatos, y lo seguí.

.- toma.- dijo pasándome su chaqueta.

.- em… para que….-

.- no querrás que la gente te vea con la ropa que tienes puesta, ¿verdad?.

.- la verdad, no…. gracias.-

El busco algo en la cocina de mimi mientras yo contemplaba lo horrible que había quedado su casa estaba llena de botellas, restos de comida, pintura, estaba horrible de desordenada y en ese momento vi una imagen muy graciosa y tierna, estaba matt y mimi en el sillón grande haciendo cucharita, lo cual me causo mucha gracia y rei despacito, en eso llego t.k

.- no crees, que se ven adorables.-

.- puede ser.- dijo mirándolo divertido.

Lo mire tenía 2 cervezas en sus manos.

.- quieres alcoholizarme más.-

.- es para que se te pase la resaca que tienes.-

.- seguro.-

.- toma.-

Caminamos por la calle conversando de cosas, hablando y recordándome que fue lo que había ocurrido conmigo la noche anterior.

.- no puedo creer que hiciera eso.-

.- yo tampoco, no parecías de esas.-

.- oye, tu me dijiste que tomara.-

.- y para que me escuchas.-

.- eres un tonto.-

.- jajajaja.- ambos reimos me la pasaba bien con t.k el hacía que se me olvidaran mis penas

.- bueno esta es mi casa.-

.- si, lo se, te vine a dejar, como el caballero que soy.-

.- Jajaja, si eres todo un caballero, gracias por traerme.-

.- no hay porque, me la pase bien contigo.-

.- eso es bueno, adiós, nos vemos.-

.- si…

.- nos vemos, Kari.-

.- adiós.-

Me di la vuelta y entre en mi casa, parecía que tay aún no llegaba, pero tampoco estaba en la casa de mimi cuando me fui, lo busque por la casa y tampoco lo encontré, decidí llamarlo por el teléfono, pero tampoco contesto y entonces escuche la puerta abrirse, baje corriendo las escaleras y veo a tay.

.- hermano ¿Dónde estabas?.-

.- pasándomela…. súper.-

Aún estaba borracho y mis padres llegarían al finalizar el día, no podían ver a tay de esa forma.

.- hermano, nuestros padres llegaran pronto, porque no te vas a dormir.-

.- no,quiero seguir bailando.-

.- hermano por favor.- dije en forma de suplica

.-está bien.-

Ayude a subir a tay por la escalera y lo acosté en su cama.

El resto del día fue ordenar y dejar todo limpio para cuando llegaran mis padres.

.- por fin, todo listo.- me había pasado toda la tarde limpiando

Subí hasta mi habitación y mire la hora en mi celular, 6:30

.- No puedo creer que haya ocupado toda la tarde en ordenar, estoy muerta de cansancio.- dije mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana de mi habitación, cuando paso t.k con una balón de basquetbol en sus manos, una sudadera ancha y una pañoleta en su cabeza, y no pude dejar de pensar lo sexy que se veía, claro que aleje esos pensamientos de mi.

Lo sé hasta un par de días atrás, nuestra relación había sido pésima, pero, me estaba empezando a caer muy bien y me hacía reír mucho, y me cuido durante toda la fiesta, y también recordé que me defendió de kenji, parece ser es un buen chico.

Llame a yolei, para preguntarle si fue a la fiesta porque tan mal estaba anoche que no recordaba haberla visto.

.- alo, yolei.-

.- hola, Kari.- tenía una voz de enferma

.- amiga, estas bien.-

.- bueno, ahora mejor, pero estuve con fiebre anoche.-

.- enserio.-

.- si, por eso no fui a la fiesta, pero no te preocupes ya me siento mucho mejor.-

.- que bueno amiga, te busque a ti y a sora, toda la noche.-

.- creo que sora tampoco fue, dijo algo de salir con su mama, nose.-

.- am…-

.- y cuéntame como la pasaste, había chicos guapos.-

.- bueno….. Me la pase bien Jajaja.-

.- que bueno, te tengo que colgar, me llama mi mama, un beso que estés bien.-

.-si, adiós.

.- Pobre yolei, espero que se sienta mejor.-

Me quede mirando el techo y sin querer me quede dormida.

Desperté, estaba todo oscuro, creo que dormí demasiado, se podía oler un delicioso aroma a comida, seguramente era mi mama que ya había llegado.

Baje para saludarla, y ahí estaban mi mama en la cocina y mi papa viendo la tele.

.- hola, cuando llegaron.- dije besando a mi papa y sentándome para hablar con mi mama

.- Hace un rato, hija, subimos a verlos pero tú estabas dormida y tu hermano dejo una nota que estaba donde sora.

.- am… como estuvo su viaje.-

.- bueno, tu abuela te mando muchos saludos.-

.- que bueno.-

.- porque no te bañas y bajas a cenar.-

.- si mama.-

Qué bueno que tay fue donde sora así no lo verían tan mal.

Esa noche dormí, tranquila pude descansar de verdad, y me quedaban muchas vacaciones para disfrutar.

* * *

.- despierta, despierta, despierta.-

.- tay …..bájate de en sima mío.- dije despertando

.- solo si despiertas.-

.- ya si, ya desperté.-

.- segura.-

.- si…..-

.- Está bien, vístete, tenemos que ir a la plaza.-

.- a la plaza, para que.-

.- a sora y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea genial.-

.- si…. Y de que se trata.-

.- solo vamos a la plaza ya les avise a matt, t.k, mimi, yolei, ken, Davis, izzi.

.- enserio, crei que ken, estaría donde sus abuelos.-

- asi era pero volvió antes, así que apúrate.-

.- Yolei debe estar más que contenta.- dije en voz alta

.- ¿porque?.- pregunto tay

.- ee, no por nada.-

Se me había olvidado que estaba con tay, verán a yolei le había empezado a gustar a ken, lo descubrí hace un tiempo atrás y me había hecho prometer que no dijera nada, ellos eran muy buenos amigos pero ambas sabíamos que ella lo quería más que un amigo, por eso cuando se enteró que no estaría con él en las vacaciones se entristeció mucho.

En cuanto la idea misteriosa de mi hermano, no tengo ni idea… pero el hecho de que sora este metida en eso me tranquiliza.

Pasamos a buscar a t.k y a matt, estábamos llegando al parque y allí estaban todos, mimi, yolei, sora, ken, izzi, Davis y nosotros como siempre éramos los últimos.

.- menos mal que llegó.- dijo mimi

.- lo siento, nos retrasamos por culpa de tay.- dije enojada

.- chicos bueno, antes de empezar, para quienes no conocen a mis nuevos amigos, el es matt y el t.k.

.- ella es sora, ella es yolei, el ken, el davis, izzi y a mimi ya la conocen.

.- hola, un placer, me llamo matt.-

.- hola, mi nombre t.k, un gusto conocerlos.

.- hola.- dijeron todo el grupo.

.- ok, la citamos aquí con sora para comunicarles nuestra gran idea.

.- bueno, no se si sea gran, pero es buena.- dijo sora.

.- como estamos todos de vacaciones, teníamos pensado que nos fuéramos de campamento, que dicen.-

.-es una buena idea, donde iremos.- dijo mimi

.- bueno eso todavía no lo tenemos contemplado.-dijo sora

.- y cuando será.- pregunto izzi

.- bueno, este fin de semana que viene.-

.- me gusta la idea.- dijo yolei muy emocionada.

.- yo no podre ir.-

.- Por que no izzi.- pregunto mimi

.- El fin de semana saldré con mis padres.- dijo pensativo

.- yo tampoco podre ir.- dijo triste Davis.

.- porque no.- pregunto tay

.- porque tengo un partido de futbol este fin de semana.-

Todos empezaron a opinar y a decir que la idea les gustaba.

.- será un pena que no puedan ir chicos.- dijo sora

.- si, no será lo mismo sin ustedes.- dijo yolei

.- será para la próxima.- dijo animado izzi

.- si, disfruten por nosotros, y que nadie toque a mi Kari.-

.- yo no soy tuya, davis!.- dije seria.

Davis siempre me quería hacer de su propiedad.

Todos reímos.

Decidimos que el lugar seria unas cabañas que tiene un tío de mimi a las afueras de la ciudad y nos iríamos el viernes a las 2 de la tarde.

.- Entonces, recuerden que nos iremos el viernes a las 2, a esa hora nos estará esperando el tío de mimi en su auto.- dijo sora.

.- si, además solo deben llevar sus sacos de dormir porque en las cabañas hay de todo.-

.- que dicen, matt, t.k, les gusta la idea.- pregunto tay

.-si, están más que invitados, ojala que vallan.- dijo mimi

.- si, entre más vayamos la pasaremos mejor.- dijo jolei

.- pues sí me gusta la idea , muchas gracias por invitarnos.- dijo matt.

.- no te preocupes, solo espero que la pasen bien.- dijo sora

.- muchas gracias.- dijo t.k

.- muy bien entonces, nos juntamos el viernes aquí en la plaza.-

.- si.- dijimos todos.

Mi hermano se adelantó con matt, t.k y ken, dejándonos solas a todas las chicas,

.- Kari, ese es el niño del restaurante, lo sabes verdad.- dijo sora.

.- si lo sé, resulto ser que el es mi nuevo vecino, nos reconciliamos y ahora nos llevamos súper bien.-

.- enserio, es muy guapo.- dijo de pronto yolei.

.- y su hermano también.- dijo mimi

.- no me había dado cuenta.- dije

.- ya empezaron.-

Todas reímos, al parecer el fin de semana, sería muy pero muy largo.

* * *

**muchas gracias, que tengan lindita semana! :)**


	9. Búsqueda del tesoro parte 1

**LO SIENTO! se que demore una eternidad en actualizar, pero es que no podía rellenar algunos espacios vacíos que tenia este capitulo,estaba completamente en blanco, bloqueada total, así que de verdad me disculpo con todos ustedes, trate de hacerlo largito para compensar.**

**En cuanto al capitulo me costo terminarlo como decía anteriormente, pero notaran que por lo menos la relación de kari y t.k se va estableciendo mas, también se ve que t.k tiene algunos problemas que de a poco ( en el otro capitulo) se explicara mas y quiero preguntárselos a ustedes porque no se como hacerlo, no se si solo mencionar las otras parejas o también incluir sus momentos en la historia, ustedes deciden! :) ya los dejo leer un beso y que disfruten **

* * *

El día esta hermoso…..perfecto para salir de campamento, solo espero que todo el fin de semana este así.

.- tay, dime que ya tienes todas tus cosas listas, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo.-

.- si solo me faltan algunas cosas, pero tengo todo lo demás guardado.-

.- ya es hora, kari debemos irnos.-

.- adiós, mis pequeños, cuídense, tay cuida a Kari, me escuchas.-

.- si, mamá.-

.-adios mami, te quiero nos vemos el domingo.-

.- adiós, los estaré esperando.-

* * *

Nos encaminamos al parque y reí al ver que estaban solo yolei y ken.

.- hola chicos.- dije alegre.

.- hola.- contestaron

.- nadie más ha llegado.-

.- no tay, solo nosotros.-

.- ¡bien! No soy el último.-

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y llegaron matt y t.k.

Luego llego sora y por ultimo mimi, que venía en el auto de su tío.

.- chicos, el es mi tío.-

.- es un placer.-

.- hola.- dijimos todos

.- muy bien, si ya están todos, será mejor que nos vayamos, el viaje es un poco largo.-

* * *

Nos subimos todos al auto, que más bien era un furgón, al final atrás iban sentados, sora y tay, al medio yolei y ken, en los primeros asientos iba yo y t.k se sentó a mi lado, supongo que como no conocía a nadie, y al lado del chófer se fue matt y mimi.

Estaba mirando el paisaje concentrada, cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

.- como estas, borracha.-

.- no me digas así.-

.- pero si eso es lo que eres.-

.-pero que molestoso eres t.k.-

.- Jajaja.-

.- pero qué bueno que decidiste venir.-

El solo asintió.

* * *

Encontré tan largo el viaje y no era solo por lo mucho que tardáramos en llegar, sino porque tay peleo con sora todo el camino.

.- por fin llegamos.-

.-sii, ya no aguantaba más.-

El lugar era hermoso, lleno de árboles y cerros, con montañas que sobresalían y por detrás pasaba un rió muy lindo que provenía de una cascada que quedaba más arriba, quede maravillada con todo lo que vi, pues me encantaba la naturaleza.

.- pero que lindo es…-

.- qué bueno que te guste Kari.-

.- niños, vengan acá un momento, que les explicare las reglas del lugar y algunos otros detalles.-

.- si, vamos enseguida.-

.- Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta el lugar es naturaleza pura, así que me gustaría que lo cuidaran como si fuera suyo, escucharon, otra cosa, mas arriba hay un lugar para hacer benji, canopies y una tirolesa, para el otro lado a unas termas y atrás de la cabaña pasa una laguna, todo eso lo pueden visitar gratuitamente, obviamente que con cuidado para que no hayan accidentes.-

.- y donde dormiremos.- pregunto tay

.- muy buena pregunta chico, miren en este momento mi recinto tiene 2 cabañas desocupadas de las cuales 1 de ellas está en reparación por lo que solo podre entregarles una cabaña para hombres y mujeres, pero lo bueno es que las cabañas son bastantes amplias y creo que todos ustedes podrán compartir el lugar. La cabaña tiene 2 pisos, abajo la recepción, el comedor, un baño y la cocina, en el segundo piso hay 4 dormitorios, un baño y una sala de estar con una salida a la terraza.-

.- y donde está la cabaña tío.-

.- esta por acá, síganme.-

Todos recogimos nuestro equipaje y nos dispusimos a seguir al tío de mimi.

.- esta es su cabaña, espero que la cuiden y que se diviertan, yo no estaré el fin de semana, asi que si sucede alguna emergencia este es mi numero.- dijo el hombre entregándole un pedazo de papel a mimi.

.- adiós tío, muchas gracias por todo

Apenas salio el tío de mimi por la puerta todo el mundo corrió para obtener la mejor habitación, mientras yo admiraba lo hermoso que era la cabaña tenia terminaciones de madera tallada, muy linda en verdad.

Todos corrieron por sus habitaciones, subiendo las escaleras había un gran pasillo, había 2 habitaciones por el lado izquierdo y 2 habitaciones por el lado derecho. Mimi insistió en fuéramos a las habitaciones del lado derecho, porque decía que llegaba menos el sol.

.- es injusto, en nuestras habitaciones llega todo el sol.-

.- bueno tay, no es mi culpa que seas tan lento para correr, jajajaja.-

.- me las pagaras mimi, ya veras.-

.- uu que miedo, el gran tay se va a vengar.-

.- chicos… por favor paren, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, que acaso no se pueden llevar bien.-

.- NO.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Como habían 2 habitaciones por lado, me quede en la habitación mas cercana a la terraza, para poder observar el lago y las montañas, por supuesto que mi amiga yolei se quedo en la misma habitación, asi que mimi y sora quedaron en la otra que quedaba al principio del pasillo, tay y matt compartieron la habitación y t.k y ken otra.

.- bueno chicos, necesito que se reúnan.-

.- que es lo que pasa tay.-

.- bueno siéntense, los reuní para saber qué es lo que haremos el día de hoy.-

.- yo y sora queremos ir a el benji.-

.- enserio mimi, estas segura de querer tirarte de un puente que esta a 80 metros.-

.- si, aunque me da un poco de miedo pero, quiero hacerlo.-

.- bueno en ese caso yo iré con ustedes.-

.- de verdad matt, y porque.-

.- porque irán ustedes solas y si ocurre algo, podre cuidarlas.-

.- que atento matt, gracias.-

.- bueno, entonces yo también iré con ustedes.-dijo tay

.- esta bien.-

.- bueno yo no soy para tanto riesgo así que me iré a andar en canoa.-

.- esta bien yolei, ¿iras sola?.- pregunto sora

.- si, creo que Kari quiere recorrer el lugar, así que supongo que iré sola.-

.- yo iré contigo.- respondió nervioso ken.

.- ¡enserio!, gracias.-

.- y tu t.k que harás.-

.- todavía no me decido.-

.- amm, y tu, kari.-

.- bueno como dijo yolei, yo quería recorrer el lugar.-

.- esta bien ten cuidado si.-

.- siiii.-

.- esta bien chicos entonces quedan libres para hacer las actividades que quieran pero debemos juntarnos aquí a las 8, cualquier cosa nos llamamos.-

.- sii.-

Cada uno tomo su camino y así fueron dejando la casa.

Yo quería fotografiar el lugar y caminar me sentía bien alrededor de la naturaleza.

.- ¿iras sola?.-

.- si.-

.- quieres compañía.-

.- está bien, crees poder seguirme el paso.-

.- lo intentare.-

.- Jajaja.-

No sé por qué razón t.k quería acompañarme, de hecho su presencia me incomodaba un poco, porque no hablaba mucho, pero debo admitir que me daba mucha curiosidad saber que había atrás del muchacho francés.

No aguantaba mucho el silencio, me estaba matando y era muy incomodo el solo caminaba al lado mío y no me podía concentrar ni siquiera en tomar una foto, asi que dije lo primer que se me paso por la mente.

.- así que te gusta la fotografía.-

.- am... sí, es mi pasión desde que era una niña.-

.- y te gusta que te saquen fotos a ti.-

.- emmmm...

.- me refiero a que si en realidad tu sales bien en las fotos.-

.- siii, creo que si .- y porque me pregunta esto.

.- que bueno porque te sacare una con mi celular.-

.- pero para que….-

FLASH

.- ey….. que haces, borrala ni siquiera me dijiste que la tomarías.-

.- si lo dije, y además sales muy linda en la foto.-

Cuando dijo eso sus ojos celestes estaban muy serios y su tono de voz había cambiado como si lo que decía era verdad , solo me sonroje y no pude decir nada, el ambiente cambio y una lijera brisa movió su cabello y por un momento pensé que hablaba con la verdad, me atreví a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y entonces dijo.

.- era una broma tonta.- dijo esto perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

.- eres un tonto takaishi.-

Que se cree ese maldito , me las pagara.

Estaba por seguirlo para vengarme, pero el me miro haca atrás y me brindo una linda y tierna sonrisa, que me hizo confundir, porque pienso que es un mal chico ya que siempre me molesta y luego cambia completamente de personalidad y me hace sentir bien, este chico me enreda.

La noche llego rápidamente, tome una ducha y luego Salí para ver la fogata que estabas haciendo los chicos en el patio.

.- estuvo muy lindo el día.-

.-Sii tirarse por benji fue increíble.-

.-Si, aunque mimi al principio no quería.-

.-Es que me daba mucho miedo pero al final pude hacerlo y es todo gracias a matt.-

.- descuida, solo era cuestión de confianza.-

.-jjajajaj.-

.- A todo esto….. Cuando estas acampando en el bosque…. No pueden Faltar los relatos de fantasmas….

.- queee.- Odiaba con toda mi alma las historias de terror, me dan mucho miedo, pero no quería aburrirle la noche a todos,así que no dije nada.

.- que pasa kari, ¿te dan miedo esas historias?.-dijo t.k hablándome bajito

.- no para nada...-

.- yolei te sabes alguna.-

.- por supuesto que si, haber…. Cual puedo contar.-

Yolei amaba este tipo de relatos, así que empezó a contar la historia. Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que contaba yolei y yo ya no aguantaba el miedo, sentía mis mejillas rojas, mis ojos llorosos y mi corazón a punto de salir. Continuo con la historia y yo lo único que quería era gritar que por favor no siguieran, pero quedaría como una completa tonta, así que solo trate de tranquilizarme. La noche estaba tan linda y yo pasándola tan mal.

.- yolei, esa historia estuvo increíble.-

.- Gracias sora.-

.- si, te sabes otra.-

.- ken tiene razón cuéntanos otra.-

.- si tú lo quieres mimi.-

.-por favor… noooo.-Grite sin pensar y todos quedaron mirándome.

. –chicos, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya es tarde y mañana nos espera un lindo día.

.- si, t.k tiene razón, ya es tarde.-

.- no me di cuenta, paso tan rápido el tiempo.-

.- será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.-

.- uff, de la que me libre.- pensé para mi no podía soportar escuchar otra historia más, debía agradecerle a t.k por cubrirme.

.- Kari…. Ahora que lo pienso… a ti no te gustan las historias de terror.-

.- aa… sii.-

.- aaayy amiga se me olvido por completo, lo siento mucho.-

.- no te preocupes yolei de verdad estoy bien.-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas piezas, las chicas nos quedamos un rato conversando en la sala de estar del 2 piso y luego cada una se fue a su habitación.

.- que descansen, chicas.-

.- adiós.-

nos pusimos el pijama y nos acostamos.

Me di media vuelta y cerré mis ojos con la intensión de dormir, pero era imposible, la historia estaba en mi mente, y no podía conciliar el sueño.

.- Kari, tranquila, solo es una historia, solo cierra los ojos y duérmete.- Me lo decía todo el tiempo pero no podía, sentía ruidos y cosas extrañas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y no podía dormir.

Trate de hablarle a yolei pero se veía tan placida durmiendo que solo me levante para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de leche, tal vez eso me tranquilice.

Me enrolle en una frazada y camine por el pasillo, la chimenea estaba encendida asi que me gane en el sillón por un momento, cuando una voz me sobresalto.

.- eres una mentirosa.-

.- que…- me di la vuelta para ver quien decía eso.

.- lo que oíste, dijiste que no le temías a las historias de terror.-

.- a eras tú… pues no quería echar a perder la noche, todos querían oír la historia de yolei y si yo me negaba, ella no la contaría.

.- ha, ya veo.-

.- pero, debo darte las gracias…por lo que hiciste hoy.-

.- que….-

.- como viste que empecé a tener miedo, les dijiste a todos que mejor nos fuéramos a dormir, verdad.-

.- bueno…. Tómalo como quieras.-

.- esta bien... ¡PERO que linda esta la noche!, oye no quieres salir por un rato…

.-esta bien.-

Salimos a la terraza para ver las estrellas me acomode en el barandal y pensaba que no había visto la luna tan grande.

Pov´s t.k

Nose porque razón me encanta estar con ella, me gusta molestarla y hacerla enojar, me hace olvidar este dolor que llevo dentro. Se ve tan linda, tan feliz y frágil a la vez.

.- que bonita esta la luna.-

.- he…, si, esta muy linda.-

.- pero si ni siquiera la estabas mirando.-

.- si lo estoy.-

.-no, no lo estas.-

.- lo que pasa es que estas muy borracha para verlo.-

.- oye... no digas eso….. Siempre me estas molestando t.k-

.- jajajaja, es que nose porque, pero cuando estoy contigo me divierto mucho.-

.- esa vez reconozco que se me escapo de las manos, pero fue solo una excepción yo nunca me comporto así, si tu vieras a tu ex novio con la tonta que te engaño creo que te habrías puesto así, ademas las cosas que me dijo tampoco fueron agradables.

Es verdad en esa fiesta recuerdo que ese maldito la estaba molestando y estaba con una chica rubia, tal vez ella era.

.- tal vez... y como estas ahora.-

.- bueno cuando me entere, me quería morir sabes, estuve muy triste y no quería hablar con nadie, no confiaba en nadie y estuve unos días así, pero me di cuenta que no era justo que sufriera tanto por algo que no era mi culpa y tampoco era justo que hiciera sufrir a mis amigos, ellos que tanto me han apoyado, que hicieron lo posible para que yo volviera hacer la misma de antes.-

.- ya veo….-

.- tal vez…. No vuelva a amar a nadie nunca mas, pero… por lo menos tengo unos amigos increíbles.

.- claro que lo harás, tu eres una chica muy bonita, seguro encontraras a un hombre que te haga feliz y te quiera mucho, ya lo veras.-

.-no te creo, ya me engañaste una vez, pero puede ser, a lo mejor encuentre a alguien… pero por lo menos ahora me estoy alejando de las relaciones.-

.- si es bueno guardar un tiempo.-

.- oye y que tal tu dime que no dejaste ningún corazón roto en Francia.-

.- no lo creo.- tal vez si deje uno… el mio.

Fin pov´s t.k

Su expresión cambio, se ve tan triste, tal vez no debí preguntarle por eso

.- vamos a dormir ya es tarde y está haciendo frió.-

.- si, me iré a mi cuarto.-

.- quieres que duerma contigo.-

.- por supuesto que noo!.-

.- Jajaja, adiós kari.-

El siempre esta tomándome el pelo y haciéndome bromas, pero quiero conocer realmente a t.k.

Me fui rápidamente a mi cama, y si era verdad que siempre me molestaba pero, esa noche sentí algo distinto como si conversáramos de verdad, me gustaría llegar a conocerlo más.

* * *

.- vamos chicos todos arriba, es un día hermoso, así que iremos a la piscina.-

Prepare mis cosas para irme y nos subimos a un taxi que nos vino a recoger. Converse todo el viaje con las chicas. Apenas llegamos al lugar los chicos se tiraron al agua, pues hacia ya bastante calor, en cambio las chicas nos sentamos y tuvimos una charla de chicas, bueno en realidad ellas me retaron por mi traje de baño.

.- pero yo me siento segura así chicas.-

.- Kari, sabes que eso que traes, espantara a cualquier chico.-

.- mimi no creo que sea así.-

.- Kari mimi tiene razón quiero que conozcas chicos nuevos.-

.- pero yolei... no quiero conocer a nadie

.- tal vez conocerás a tu amor de verano.-

.- sora no digas eso, además no traigo otro traje de baño.-

.- eso no es problema, yo traje muchos, yo te presto y creo que tengo el indicado para ti.-

* * *

.- chicas, les digo desde ya, que no saldré con esto puesto.-

.- vamos Kari, anímate.-

.- con esto me aparecieron curvas que ni yo sabia que tenia.

.- solo sale.-

.- esta bien, saldré.-

.- guau, chica estas pero que matas.-

.- enserio.-

.- siii.- dijeron las 3 juntas

Como tenia el apoyo de las chicas Salí con ese traje de baño, además ellas habían hecho pedazos el otro así que no tenia otra opción, solo Salí digna del probador.

Todos me quedaron mirando atónitos y mi hermano solo me tapaba con la toalla, fue un escándalo hasta que sora se lo llevo bien lejos.

.- guau, no conocía este lado tuyo kari.-

.- sabes que , no me molestes, t.k.- solo me tire al agua.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, jugamos, comimos y nos divertimos en grande, tanto así que no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, íbamos de vuelta a casa y a tay se le ocurrió un juego, la búsqueda del tesoro.

.-Están listo para la búsqueda del tesoro.-

.- No lo se yo no sirvo para estas cosas.-

.- Atención se comenzara la ruta por el rió y continuaremos hasta pasado el cementerio, entienden.-

.- El cementerio, no es nada nuevo.-

.- si, el cementerio solo es el cementerio matt , Después empiezan los problemas.-

.- Los Problemas.-

.- Si Kari eso es lo que dije , porque más allá del cementerio hay una casa muy antigua que lleva mucho tiempo deshabitada, he dejado escondido unas rocas con el nombre de cada en la sala principal, lo que deben hacer es buscarlos y traerlos hasta aquí

.- Eso es todo, que fácil.-

.- Si eso es , salvo que la gente de aquí me han contado que pasan cosas extrañas en esa casa.-

.- cosas extrañas.- pregunto sora

.- A que te refieres con extrañas.-

.- La gente habla de fantasmas yolei.-

.- Queee fantasmas.- no puede ser

.- Me parece interesante.-

.- Si a mi también t.k.-

.- iremos en parejas, las decidiremos con estas cartas, hay 8 cartas, 2 cartas iguales tendrán que sacar y su pareja será la que tenga las misma cartas que tengan ustedes.-

Salio asi, matt y mimi, tay y sora, ken y yolei, t.k y yo.

Bien los que tengan el número más bajo salgan primero.

.-Que…., esta bien, vamos yolei.-

.- si.-

.- después vienen ustedes, matt y mimi.-

.- está bien, vamos.-

.- siii.-

Luego t.k y kari, será mejor que cuides muy bien a kari, t.k.-

.- si, no te preocupes.-

.- ya no sigas hermano, vamos t.k.-

.- si, nos veremos, adiós.-

.- y por ultimo tu y yo sora.-

.- qué extraño es esto tay, no será que trucaste las cartas verdad….-

.- para nada….- casi me descubre…

.- será mejor que volvamos pronto tay.-

.- porque lo dices.-

.- porque creo que habrá una tormenta, mira el cielo.-

.- es verdad…-

* * *

Miestras tanto mimi y matt

.- Que bueno que nos toco juntos.-

.- Porque lo dices, matt.-

.- Porque puedo verte….-

.- enserio.-

.- pues, si.-

.- qué lindo eres.-

* * *

Que estoy haciendo aquí, todo esta muy silencioso, no debería estar aquí, que miedo

.-Eres una cobarde.-

.- noo, lo que pasa es que…

.- es que eres una cobarde.-

.- que malo eres.-

.- hum…-

.- que pasa, porque paras, t.k-

.- creo que va a llover.-

.- llover, estas seguro.-

.- si, debemos apresurarnos en llegar a la casa, porque no será una lluvia pequeña.-

* * *

**tan- tan ! gracias a todos por sus review pasados y disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía se que deben tener muchas dudas así que no se impacienten tratare de responderlas todas, cualquier cosa lo dejan por escrito, un beso y gracias, obviamente ya no me desganchare de la historia así que actualizare mas seguido lo prometo! **

**un beso y que tengan lindo fin de semana!**


	10. Búsqueda del tesoro parte 2

**HOLA COMO A TODOS! ¿como están?, yo con mucho calor! jasjasjas. Aquí les traigo la continuación del capitulo anterior, espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer oficialmente a todas las personas que siguen mi historia y me dejan esos lindos reviews que me animan a seguir, IVYMON, HIKARICAELUM, ANAIZA18, BELEN, JACQUE-KARI, LAQUENODEBESERNOMBRADATHG Y NUBIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS! por leerme! :)**

**ademas quiero agradecer de forma especial a mi primis beeluu, que me ayudo mucho en este capitulo, y de paso le doy la bienvenida! te quiero primis!**

**en fin espero que les guste el capitulo y quiero que me manden ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos o que es lo que le hace falta, así yo podre incluirlo en la historia!**

**las dejo leer! que disfruten!**

* * *

10

Me apegue lo más que pude a t.k, pues la lluvia que caía como pequeñas gotas, ahora se había convertido en una tormenta, el viento se levantó y los árboles se azotaban, parecía que alguien nos tirara el agua con un balde.

Estoy muy asustada, sabía que no tenía que venir, estas cosas no son para mí, eso es lo que pensaba todo el tiempo.

.- tranquila, esto pasara, solo tenemos que encontrar la casa de la que nos habló tai y podremos refugiarnos allí.-

Era como si el leyera mis pensamientos.

.- está bien.-

Caminábamos por un sendero que era hecho de tierra, y que ahora con toda el agua que le había caído se había convertido en un barrial muy peligroso , lo cual hacia que me costara mucho poder seguir a t.k pues sentía que mis pies pesaban y para que hablar de mi ropa que estaba toda empapada.

.-ten cuidado al caminar, tienes que mirar por donde pisas, el suelo esta resbaladizo.-

.-si lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo, solo esperameeeeeeeh ahh ….- en ese momento resbale por una pequeña montaña y caí por el bosque.

.-Kari….-

Solo pude sentir el grito de t.k al verme resbalar, cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo, t.k me agarro entre sus brazos y caimos ambos por el bosque.

.- ka..ri, es..tas, estas bien.-

.- o por dios t.k, amortiguaste mi caída.-

.- no…, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien,

.-estas seguro.-

.-si, me interesas tu de verdad, estas bien, no te duele nada.-

.- no, solo…-

.- solo que, dime…-

.- es mi pie… yoo, creo que me lo lastime.-

.- haber déjame verlo.-

.-t.k… tu estas… sangrando.-

.- aaa , tal vez me golpe con una rama o algo, tranquila estoy bien, crees que puedas caminar.-

.- no lo sé, lo intentare.- trate de caminar, pero, al apoyar mi pie en el suelo, sentí que me moría, me dolía y no pude avanzar nada. - t.k no puedo, me duele.

.- entonces tendré que llevarte, tenemos que movernos de aquí es peligroso estar afuera con una tormenta así y más con esta oscuridad.-

* * *

.- apúrense, entren rápido.-

.- aquí hay toallas, están bien.-

.- sí, estamos bien, mojados pero bien, gracias por preguntarme, sora.-

.- no hay de que mimi.-

.- chicos no venía nadie atrás suyo.-

.- no tai, no vimos a nadie.-

.- estas segura, mimi, Kari y t.k venían después de ustedes tenían que haberlos visto de vuelta.-

.- no tai, de verdad que no los vi.-

.- puedes dejar de caminar de un lado hacia el otro, nos pones nerviosos a todos.-

.-no puedo, mi hermanita esta afuera en una tormenta y no esta conmigo para protegerla.-

.- tai debes calmarte, mi hermano esta con ella, él la cuidara.-

.- no me importa quien esta con ella matt, además no conozco a tu hermano.-

.- tai de verdad cálmate, deben estar por llegar.-

.- no, no puedo, creo que iré a buscarla.-

.- no puedes salir así, la tormenta está cada vez peor, si sales te puede pasar cualquier cosa.-

.- pero es que no puedo quedarme así sin hacer nada, ken.-

.- es lo único que podemos hacer, tai, solo cálmate.-

.- si, tal vez tú conoces a mi hermano, pero yo sí y él no es un tonto, te aseguro que como vio que venía una tormenta se refugió por ahí, te lo prometo, solo esperemos a que pase la tormenta y los iremos a buscar.-

.- es mí deber cuidarla, si algo le ocurre yoo…..-

.- tranquilo todo pasara.-

.- pobre de mi amiga, debe estar asustada.-

.- solo debemos tener confianza en que están bien, yolei.-

* * *

Estaba muy nerviosa, porque me llevaba entre sus brazos, y desde ahí podía sentir su respiración agitada y su cálido cuerpo, porque que tan a menudo un chico que conoces hace un tiempo, te carga en sus brazos.

.- gracias por… llevarme.-

.- de nada, pero estas algo pesadita.-

.- ¿QUE…?.-

.- solo estoy jugando contigo.-

.- eres un tonto, pero… me salvaste la vida, muchas gracias de verdad.-

.- pues no hay de que.-

En ese instante nos miramos fijamente, y nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

.- …mira…. Ahí esta la casa, esperaremos ahí hasta que pase la tormenta, ok.-

.- em… si.-

Entramos a la casa y de verdad se veía como abandonada, estaba en malas condiciones, pero por lo menos la lluvia no entraría, solo teníamos que esperar hasta que pasara para regresar.

.- estas bien.-

.- si, solo tengo un poco de frió, pero estoy bien.-

.- solo debemos esperar un poco hasta que pase todo y nos iremos.-

.- si, los demás… Deben estar todos preocupados.-

.- mmm… si.-

.- sobre todo mi hermano, estoy casi segura que me saldrá a buscar.-

.- con esta tormenta yo creo que no.-

.- no lo conoces, yo soy todo para él, y desde mi ex no se despega de mí.-

.- ¿porque?.-

.- porque mi hermano es muy sobre protector y cuando empecé con Kenji, le pedí a tai mi espacio y el me lo dio, y por todo lo que ocurrió, se siente culpable porque no me protegió de él.-

.- ammm… ya veo.-

.- sí, me imagino que matt no es así contigo.-

.- bueno, el si se preocupa por mí, ese es el trabajo de los hermanos-

.- sí, pero no siempre te protegen de todo.-

.- eso es verdad, pero son cosas que tienen que pasar para que uno aprenda de los errores.-

.- hablas como si a ti te hubiera pasado.-

.- tal vez, lo único que puedo decir, es que, a ti no es la única que lastimaron este año.-

Otra vez la mirada triste, que le habrá pasado.

.- sabes, siempre que hablas del tema pones una expresión muy triste, como si algo muy malo te hubiese ocurrido.-

.- y tú ¿qué crees?-

.- bueno, yo creo que es verdad, algo tiene que haber pasado.-

.- hay un motivo por el cual me fui de Francia.-

.- ¿y cuál es?-

.- hace unos 2 meses atrás mi vida era perfecta, tenía buenos amigos, era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, tenía a una linda chica de novia a la cual quería mucho.-

.- pero…-

.- porque piensas que hay un pero…-

.- siempre lo hay.-

.-ella me engaño y con mi mejor amigo. Un día fui a la casa de él, para recoger una tarea para la escuela y estaba con ella, los vi, arme un escándalo, le grite, golpee a mi mejor amigo y Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.-

No lo podía creer, esa historia ya la había escuchado antes, pero de mí, le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí.

.-en el camino me encontré con otro de mis amigos, le conté lo que me ocurrió, pero a él no parecía impresionarle, porque ya todos sabían, menos yo, el único tonto que no estaba enterado que su chica lo engañaba.-

.- lo siento….-

.- la pase muy mal, no confiaba en nadie y me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación. Mis amigos nunca me fueron a ver, deje de jugar el basquetbol y ya ni comía, mi hermano me hizo entrar en razón, pero nunca fui el mismo. Después de eso mi mama decidió que lo mejor para todos sería volver aquí.-

Solo lo mire, estaba sentado y apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas, parecía que de verdad le afecto todo eso.

.- por eso te trate mal cuando nos conocimos, estaba enojado con todo el mundo y no quería tener nada con nadie, luego conocí a tu hermano y a ti y supe tu historia.-

- por eso cambiaste tu actitud conmigo.-

.-no solo fue por esa razón todas las veces te veía a ti con una sonrisa en tu rostro a pesar de todo lo que te ocurrió y me di cuenta de había sido un completo tonto, porque no podía dejar mi pasado.-

.- no creo que debas dejar tu pasado, solo debes aceptar lo que te ocurrió y aferrarte a las personas que más te quieren, como tus amigos y tu hermano, como lo hice yo, si no fuera por las chicas probablemente todavía estaría en las sombras.

.- trate de hacerlo, pero es difícil cuando eres el chico nuevo, no conoces a nadie y no tienes amigos.-

.- claro que los tienes, yo soy una, puedes contar conmigo.-

Pov´s t.k

No supe que decir, mi corazón latió a mil por minuto, y sentí que ya no estaba solo, que este sufrimiento que llevaba en mí durante bastante tiempo poco a poco desaparecía.

Fin pov´s t.k

.- gracias.-

.- no hay de que.-

Fue un momento muy lindo, no hubo burlas, ni bromas, solo el verdadero t.k y de alguna forma quería ayudarlo.

.- porque no salimos un día a comer, qué opinas.-

.- me estas invitando a salir.-

.- que, no, no era esa mi intención, yo solo…-

.- jajaja, solo bromeo contigo.-

.- eres un tonto, yo solo quiero animarte, como lo hicieron mis amigas conmigo.-dije golpeándolo

.-no, espera, no me golpees, solo era un broma.-

Estábamos tan divertidamente jugando, que por un instante se me olvidó que estábamos en medio de una tormenta, cuando de pronto el viento rompió la ventana que estaba detrás mío y los pedazos de vidrio cayeron en mí y t.k.

.-¡aaaahhh!.- exclame y quede aterrorizada por el quebramiento de la ventana que estaba detrás de mí.

- no puede ser, maldito viento, Kari párate debemos cubrirnos de esta lluvia y del viento.-

Me tomo en sus brazos y bajamos por una vieja escalera que había en la casa, llegamos a una habitación del sótano, que parecía segura.

.-nos quedaremos aquí.- dijo t.k

.-me duele.- exclame

.-aguanta, Kari; aquí estamos más seguros porque no hay ventanas y estamos bajo tierra, estamos a salvo, además el ambiente no está húmedo, está bastante cálido, lo cual será de bastante ayuda para tu pie y no te dolerá tanto.

.- t.k no es mi pie es ….. Mi…. brazo.- dije a punto de llorar

t.k miro mi brazo y la expresión que tenía en su rostro cambio extremadamente, me dio mucho más miedo del que ya tenía.

.- demonios, porque no me pasan las cosas a mi.-

Solo lo mire estaba, muy enojado.

.- Kari… debemos sacarte ese vidrio rápidamente.-

.- no quiero, tengo…. Miedo.-dije con lágrimas en mis ojos

.- no Kari por favor no llores, debes tranquilizarte, sé que tienes miedo, pero… debes confiar en mí,¿confías en mí?.-

Lo mire a los ojos y tuve que aceptar que no tenía más opción, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos no podía negarme, además el confió en mí.

.- si, confió en ti.-

.- muy bien, necesito que cierres tus ojos y pienses en lo más bonito que te haya pasado.- decía t.k, sacándose la polera, lo cual me hizo sonrojar

.- ¿que… que estás haciendo?.-

.- en el momento en que saque el vidrio del brazo, saldrá sangre y hay que tapar la herida para que además no se infecte.-

.- t.k, tengo miedo.-

.- tranquila, solo sera un momento, te prometo que no dolerá.-

.- esta bien… que tengo que hacer.-

.- solo cierra tus ojos, piensa en algo lindo y toma mi mano, apriétala fuerte, contare hasta 3 y cuando te saque el vidrio haré presión con mi polera y todo esto acabara.-

.- está bien.- dije cerrando mis ojos, resignadamente, y tomando su mano.-

.- 1…2….3.-

Espere lo peor, que el vidrio se partiera y que quedara la mitad adentro o que me desangrara en el momento en que me lo sacara, es que nunca había vivido algo así estaba verdaderamente aterrada.

.- ya puedes abrir los ojos bonita, ya paso, afortunadamente el vidrio estaba superficial, tranquila ya pasó todo.-

.- de verdad, es que…. Pensé que… yo…-dije con lágrimas en mi ojos.

.- tranquila, ven aquí, ya pasó todo, no llores.-

.- estaba muy asustada pensé que me moriría.-

.-ey… no, pienses en eso, tenías que vivir acuérdate que me debes una cita.-

Solo llore en su pecho por un buen rato, pues en mi vida había pasado algo así, había sucedido mucho drama por un día y solo podía desahogarme, llore y llore, mientras que t.k solo me acariciaba con sus manos y me trataba de calmar, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, hasta que perdí el conocimiento de todo.

Mire mis heridas para asegurarme de que todo lo que había pasado era verdad, por desagracia todavía estaba en el sótano que estaba en esa casa, incomunicados, no sabia nada de los demás y de mi hermano, probablemente mi tobillo este esquinzado y tengo una herida por un vidrio en mi mi brazo que mas podría pasar.

Estaba hundida en mi depresión, cuando de pronto olvide el mero hecho de que ya no se escuchaba la tormenta y que estaba abrazada a t.k.

.- t.k, mira…-

Estaba profundamente dormido al lado mio, se veía adorablemente y a la vez agotado, parecía que no hubiera pasado muy buena noche.

Lo contemple y le quite un mechón de cabello que tenia en su rostro.

.- t.k, despierta.-

.-que…- dijo el bostezando y levantando sus brazos.

.- es que me parece que la tormenta ya paso.-

.- si, tienes razón debemos salir de aquí.-

Nos pusimos en pie, pero antes de avanzar me tomo del brazo y me giro hacia el.

.- me gustaría,que guardaras todo lo que hablamos.-

Lo mire y verdaderamente sonaba como si le costara decir aquellas palabras, tenía una mirada esquiva y lo sentía muy nervioso.

.- tranquilo, este será nuestro secreto.-

.- gracias, ahora si podemos irnos.-

Me tomo en brazos y salimos de la casa, en busca de la cabaña, donde estaban los demás chicos. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, arboles tirados, basura alrededor, muchos charcos, sin duda la tormenta había sido muy fuerte.

* * *

.- vamos esta es nuestra oportunidad, ya no esta la tormenta.-

.- vamos.-

.- esperen, creo que hay vienen.-

Todos corrieron hacia nosotros, en cuanto aparecimos cerca de ahí.

.- ¡Kari!.- todos gritaban mi nombre corriendo

.- Kari, dime que estas bien.-

.- si lo estoy, tai.-

.- ven aquí, estaba muy preocupado por ti, si te pasaba algo, yo….-

.- tranquilo ya estoy aquí, si no hubiera sido por t.k, no lo habría soportado.-

.- de verdad,¿te cuido bien?.-

.- si.-

.- estas bien t.k.-

.- si matt, solo algunas heridas pero nada grave.-

.- bien hecho enano.-

.- tai creo que deben revisar a Kari, tiene una herida en el brazo y su pie lastimado.-

.- si, pero debo darte las gracias, por cuidarla.-

.- no hay de que.-

.- amiga estaba tan preocupada por ti.-

.- tranquila yolei, ya estoy bien.-

Todos me hablaban y me preguntaban cosas.

Después de ese larguísimo día nos llevaron a revisar, a mí y a t.k, y los demás decidieron que lo mejor era irse, pues el lugar no quedo en muy buenas condiciones y también estaban preocupados por nosotros.

Cada uno arreglo sus cosas y el tío de mimi nos vino a buscar.

.- tuvieron suerte chicos, no cualquiera sobrevive a una tormenta asi.-

era lo que nos decia el tio de mimi.

Fue un fin de semana horrible, me pasaron cosas que jamás espere pasar, pero me acerque un poco más a t.k, el confió en mí y eso me gusto, creo que…. No fue tan horrible después de todo.

* * *

**yyyyy esooo fue la búsqueda del tesoro, que les pareció ! espero sus comentarios, ideas, cualquier cosa ajsjasj un beso linda semana!**

**azuritha**


	11. un amigo y un hermano

**HOLA! aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios para saber si les agrada o no! **

**que disfruten...**

* * *

Han pasado 3 días de lo que paso en el bosque con t.k, resulta que ahora tengo una herida de tres puntos en el brazo izquierdo y en mí una torcedura , pero no me quejo de eso, de lo que si me quejo es del hecho de que es un día hermoso, no puedo salir por mi tobillo y estoy completamente sola, mis padres están de viaje y tai salió, como todos estos últimos días, desde que llegamos del campamento, y lo más extraño es que se demora una hora arreglándose en el baño, ¡eso es más tiempo de lo que me arreglo yo! , algo trama, investigare cuando salga de esta ¡HABITACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Estoy tan sola repetía una y otra vez, cuando de pronto sono el timbre de la casa.

.- ¿Quién será? .- quise asomarme a la ventana para ver, pero se me olvido que mi ventana da hacia el patio de atrás.

El sonido del timbre, me estaba inquietando, me frustraba no poder moverme de mi cama, estuve así como unos 6 minutos.

.-oh, dejo de tocar, debió ser un vendedor.- dije hacia mí misma

Me recosté de lado y cerré los ojos, tratando de que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

.-RING, RING, RING. - sono el celular.

.- aló.-

.- Kari, ¿dónde estás?.-

.- mmm… ¿t.k?-

.- sí, soy yo.-

.- estoy en casa.-

.- ábreme la puerta.-

.- oye pero espera…. ¿aló?- me había cortado, trate de bajar la escalera rápidamente pero mi condición me dificultaba un poco.

.- ¿qué querrá t.k?-

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, con unas bolsas en sus manos.-

.- hola.-

.- hola…, ¿qué haces aquí?-

.- vine a verte.-

.- adelante pasa.-

.- gracias, ¿y tus padres?-

.- están de viaje.-

.- aa, ¿y tai?-

.- salió, así que estoy sola.-

.- así que se puede decir que estamos solo tú y yo…-

.- literalmente si, que estás pensando t.k.- este chico, no sé qué rayos pasa por su cabeza.

.- yoo!, nada.-

Jajaja reímos, me reía mucho con t.k y después de lo de la tormenta nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos.

.- oye y… ¿qué haces aquí?-

.- bueno en realidad, estaba un poco preocupado por ti, así que vine a ver cómo te sentías.-

.- ¿te preocupaste por mí?-

.- si, pero no te ilusiones.-

.- que pesado.-

.- y como va tu pie.-

.-el doctor me dijo que solo es una torcedura, solo necesito mucho reposo y unos medicamentos que me dio.-

.- ammm, que bueno que no sea tan grave.-

.- siii, pero no me gusta, no puedo moverme ni ir para ningún lado, ahora podría estar paseando por la plaza, pero no estoy aquí sola y aburrida.-

.- pero ahora estás conmigo.-

Es cierto t.k me estaba acompañando, eso es raro, pero creo que somos amigos y eso me gusta.

.- y que panorama me tienes.-

.- bueno, supuse que no podrías caminar, así que compre algunas golosinas y traje algunas películas para ver, ¿qué opinas?.-

.- me parece estupendo, pon una película.-

.- bueno, como sé que te encantan las de terror, traje una de estas.-

.- noooo, ¡porfavor!, noooo.-dije aterrada

.- tranquila, solo es una broma, tontita, pondré una de chicas.-

.- eso está mejor y no me digas tontita.-

Pasamos horas comiendo, viendo películas y conversando de todo, me gustaba su compañía, estar con él era lo mejor del día.

.- bueno, son las 8 debería irme pero… no quiero dejarte sola.-

.- tranquilo, tai debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento, así que no te preocupes.-

.- estas segura, estarás bien si mi.-

.- creo que resistiré, después de todo soy una chica fuerte.-

.- ok… si pasa algo, quiero que me llames por favor, yo vendré en seguida.-

.- está bien.-

.- nos vemos mañana, adiós.-

.- adiós.-

.- adiós.-

Mi día había estado estupendo, a pesar de que pensaba que sería un día flojo. Tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir.

* * *

.- ya estoy en casa.-

.- ¡taichí yagami, son las diez de la noche, ¿dónde estabas?-

.- ehhh… estaba con emmm…. izzi.-

.-¿izzi?.-

.-si izzi, estuve todo el día en su casa.-

.- ammm… bueno, en ese caso todo está bien.-

.- si, comiste?.-

.- si, t.k me preparo…-

.- ¿t.k?-

.- si t.k, paso todo el día conmigo.-

.- ¡Que! No es bueno que dos adolescentes se queden solos en casa, Kari.-

.- cálmate, solo vimos películas y comimos golosinas, nada del otro del mundo, el solo vino a acompañarme y me sentí bien porque como estaba sola.-

.- creo que en parte también es mi culpa, lo siento hermana, mañana estaremos juntos.-

.- está bien.-

.- ¿y cómo está tu pie?.-

.- mucho mejor ahora puedo caminar, solo me molesta un poco, pero creo que en dos días más se me pasara.-

.-que bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.-

.- si solo voy por un vaso de leche y me iré a la cama.-

.- no quieres que te lo traiga yo.-

.- no tranquilo, creo que puedo ir a buscar un vaso de leche yo sola.-

.- está bien, que descanses.-

.- adiós.-

Solo estuvo con izzi, que mala soy, pensé que me estaba escondiendo algo, no sé qué piensa mi cabeza.

Tome la leche y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Me levante para preparar el desayuno a mi hermano, creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer, después de haber pensado mal de él.

.- ¡tai!...,¡tai!...-

Qué raro, iré a verlo a su habitación.

.- tai, te prepare el desa…..-

Su cama estaba vacía y desecha, no estaba en casa. Pero me dijo que hoy no saldría, supongo que hoy estaré sola.

Estaba terminando de tomar desayuno, cuando llamo mi mama.

.- si mama, estoy bien, ya no me duele el pie, de hecho estoy caminando normal.-

.- que bueno mi cielo, necesito que me pases a tai, quiero hablar con el.-

.- em..- si le digo que tai salió y me dejo sola en casa, mamá se molestara mucho.- se está duchando.-

.- bueno, m… puedes darle este mensaje.-

.- si dime.-

.- necesito que vaya al correo y retire un paquete importante que le enviaron a tu padre para su trabajo, es importante que vaya hoy y antes de las 2 ya que si no, no lo podrá retirar, entiendes.-

.- si mamá.-

.- solo debe dar el nombre de tu padre y con eso lo retira.-

.- bueno mamá.-

.- me tengo que ir, te amo mucho, pórtate bien y recuérdale a tu hermano.-

.- si mamá, adiós.-

Estúpido tai, si no llegas en 2 horas tendré que ir yo.

Espere a que llegara, pero nunca paso, por más que lo llame a su celular él no contestaba, así que decidí llamar a izzi.

.- alo, izzi, soy Kari.-

.- hola, Kari, dime que necesitas.-

.- em… yo solo llamaba para ver si mi hermano, esta contigo.-

.- no…, tai no esta aquí.-

.- ah…. Es que no contesta su celular y como ayer estuvo contigo, pensé que hoy también podría haber ido a tu casa.-

.- Kari, a tai no lo veo desde antes del campamento.-

.- que…-

.- si, no lo he visto, de verdad, kari pero espera…-

.-maldito.-

Le corte a izzi, tenia que hablar seriamente con tai, pero por el momento tengo que resignarme a ir yo, cerré con llave y me dirigí al correo.

Después de una hora termine el papeleo y venia sentada en el metro con un paquete en mis manos.

Venia caminado por la esquina de mi casa cuando sonó mi teléfono.

.- quien podrá ser.- dije mirando mi teléfono, era t.k.

.- aló.-

.- ¿Dónde estás?.-

.-emmm… voy llegando a mi cas…- no pude seguir hablando con t.k, porque de pronto vi en la puerta y ventanas de mi casa alrededor de 5 tipos tratando de entrar de una manera u otra.

.- ¿kari? ¿Qué te sucede?-

.-t.k unos hombres quieren robar mi casa.-

.- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?-

.-estoy a cuatro casas de la mía.-

.- escóndete y espérame, iré con matt en un segundo.-

Me escondí entre los arbustos de la casa de la señora lee y espere a t.k.

POV'S t.k

Apenas Kari me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa, llame de inmediato a la policía y luego le dije a matt.

.-matt, tenemos que ir a la casa de Kari, AHORA.-

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

.- Kari me dijo por teléfono, que unos hombres están intentando robar su casa.-

.- ¿quee? Vamos ahora.-

.- si.-

Nos fuimos corriendo a la casa de Kari.

Fin POV'S t.k

De pronto llego la policía a mi casa, y se llevó a los ladrones.

* * *

.- descuide señorita, no se llevaron nada así que está todo bien.-

.- muchas gracias oficial, adiós.-

.-adiós.-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi como la policía se llevaba a los ladrones.

.- Kari, estas bien.- dijo t.k abrazándome fuertemente.

.- si, ahora si, pero me asuste mucho.- le dije a t.k con lagrimas en mis ojos.

.- tranquila , ahora esta todo bien.-

.- ¡KARI!.-

Alce mi vista para encontrar a tai corriendo hacia nosotros y gritando mi nombre.

.- que paso, porque estaba la policía, estas bien.-

Iba a atinar a abrazarlo pero recordé, el motivo del porque no lo hice.

.- si, estoy bien.- dije seria y cortante.

.- pero por que habían policías.-

.- preguntale a t.k y matt ellos saben .-

.- que pero que pasa, por que me hablas así.-

No dije nada y entre a la casa.

.- tai, casi entran a robar a tu casa.-

.- que… y kari estaba adentro, le hicieron algo.-

.- no afortunadamente ella no estaba en la casa, había salido, venía hablando con t.k cuando le dijo de unos hombres que querían entrar a la casa, t,k llamo a la policía quien llego en cuestión de segundos y se los llevo.-

.- no puede ser, gracias matt, ire a hablar con ella.-

Tai entro a la casa y me miro.

.- a donde saliste.-

.- mama llamo, dijo que quería hablar contigo, tranquilo no le dije que no estabas para que no te retara, me dio el mensaje a mí para que yo te lo diera a ti, pero no llegaste, así que fui yo por el paquete, que tu debías ir a buscar.-

.- lo siento Kari, es que izzi me llamo para que lo ayud…-

.- izzi no te llamo nunca.- dije alterada.

.- que.-

.- lo llame por teléfono para contactarte, como no contestabas tu celular, y me dijo que no te veía desde antes del campamento, ¡QUE ESTAS OCULTANDOME! .-

.- no te metas en mis asuntos Kari.- dijo tay también alterado.

.- no me meto en tus asuntos, pero te das cuenta lo que sucedió hoy, me puede haber pasado algo, no era mi responsabilidad ir a buscar el paquete, era la tuya, debías estar aquí conmigo y no en quien sabe donde y con quien, me mentiste y me engañaste.-

.- pero no te paso nada, yo no soy tu padre, no tengo porque cuidarte siempre, no eres más que una carga para mí.-

Solo lo mire no podía creer lo que decía

.- tai cuida a Kari, que no le pase nada a Kari, siempre tengo que andar vigilándote, como a una niña pequeña, ya no eres una niña.-

Salí corriendo de mi casa con lágrimas en mis ojos, no podía soportar estar ahí más tiempo y ver como mi hermano, decía esas horribles cosas de mí. Corrí y corrí y solo me detuve cuando ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar, después de todo tai era todo para mí, siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Caminaba por la calle hundida en mis pensamientos.

.-oye… Kari.-

.- hum…- dije dándome la vuelta para ver quien me hablaba.

.- ¿a dónde vas?.-

.- t.k, a ningún lado solo, camino.-

Dije sin importancia mientras lo veía, andaba en una bicicleta.

Nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí.

.- nose que es lo que te haya pasado pero, a ti no te queda la tristeza en tu rostro, ya te lo había dicho antes.-

Solo lo mire, supongo que supo de inmediato que algo me pasaba, de todas formas necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que me estaba angustiando, así que le conté.

.- pelee con mi hermano.-

.- hum… pero es normal que los hermanos peleen.-

.- es que no entiendes, nunca habíamos peleado así con tai, él me dijo…- las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro.- me dijo que yo era una carga para él, que siempre me metía en problemas y que estaba cansado de mi.-

.- no llores, ven, tranquila.- dijo t.k atrayéndome hacia el para abrazarme.

Llore por un buen rato, necesitaba desahogarme. Llore hasta que ya no pude más.

.- te sientes mejor.-

.- si, lo siento mucho.-

.- no te preocupes.-

.- no sé qué debo hacer, t.k.-

.- yo pienso que debes dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas, entiendes, no creo que tai piense eso de ti, solo estaba un poco enojado por todo lo que sucedió, debes darle tiempo al tiempo.

.- tal vez.- dije mirando al vacío.

.- ven conmigo, vamos, súbete.-dijo t.k agarrándole por el brazo

.- ¡QUE!.-

.- que te subas, ven vamos.-

.- noo, pero a donde vamos.-

.- vamos agarrate fuerte.-

Que me agarre fuerte.

.- alla vamos.-

.- haaa!.

.- bájame por favor, bájame.-

.- ya llegamos.-

.- vaya.- eres un tonto.

Me baje de la bicicleta y vi el hermoso paisaje, era una colina por donde pasaba un rió que tenía vista a la ciudad, se veía tan linda con la puesta de sol.

.- oohhh que lindo.-

Me acerque para tocar el agua mientras que t.k tiraba piedras al rió, que daban pequeños saltos en agua.

.- ahora inténtalo tu Kari.-

.- nose…-

.- vamos inténtalo con esto.-dijo pasándome un piedra.

La tire pero se hundió al instante.

.- jaja, pero que mala eres, jajaja.-

.- solo fue la primera vez, ahora si lo are bien.-

Tire muchas piedras y todas se hundieron

.- hum, que mala soy, me rindo.-

.- mira, tienes que tirarla de lado, así.- dijo el tomándome la mano para ayudarme.

La tire con todas mis fuerzas y de lado, como me había dicho t.k.

.-me resulto, lo conseguí, lo conseguí.- dije saltando.

.- asi es, jajaja.-

* * *

.- vamos.-

.- si.-

Íbamos en la bicicleta de t.k y todo se veía tan bonito.

.- t.k, desde cuando conoces este lugar tan bonito.-

.- cuando llegue a vivir aquí, me recorrí toda la ciudad y lo descubrí, cuando tengo algún problema o estoy preocupado vengo aquí y me olvido de todo.-

Ahora comprendo me has traído aquí para alegrarme, lo abrase y apoye mi cabeza en su espalda, pues me había ayudado a olvidarme de todo.

.- bueno señorita, hemos llegado.-

.- muchas gracias por todo.-

.- no hay de que, cualquier cosa me llamaras, ¿cierto?-

.- si, lo prometo.-

.- adiós.-

.- adiós.-

Se me había pasado la pena, gracias a t.k, pero ahora al llegar a mi casa recordé las palabras de tai, tal vez todavía este molesto conmigo, no quería eso, solo quería que me contara, debo disculparme con él.

Entre a la casa y vi a tai, sentado, pero este se paró de inmediato y me abrazo fuerte.

.- lo siento mucho, de verdad espero que me puedas perdonar.-

.- creí que tú estabas enfadado conmigo.-

.- como lo voy a estar, tu no hiciste nada, fui yo quien perdió el control y dijo cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.-

.- pero… soy yo la que siempre te causo problemas.-

.- no seas tonta, tu eres todo para mi Kari, eres mi hermana, yo quiero que me perdones por las cosas que te dije y por cómo te trate, todo lo que dije es mentira.-

.- pero perdóname tu a mi por querer meterme en tus cosas .-

.- pero si tu….-

.- solo perdóname si.-

.- esta bien.-

Nos abrazamos y todo lo que sucedió de pronto quedo en el pasado.

.- ven te prepare la cena, tu comida favorita.-

.-humm que rico, gracias.-

Y ahí estábamos dos hermanos unidos de nuevo, cenando como si nada, obviamente todavía tenia la duda del porque me mintió y donde estuvo, pero esperare que el me lo quiera contar.

.- Kari….-

.- dime.- dije comiendo.

.- quiero contarte algo.-

.- dime.-

.- es que es importante, y es el motivo por el cual te mentí.-

Pare de comer y lo mire a los ojos.

.- no me lo digas si no quieres.-

.- no, si quiero, escúchame…-

Estaba muy asustada, no sabía que es lo me iba a decir.

.- yo… estoy saliendo con sora.-dijo con los ojos cerrados

.- que…era eso, pensé que era algo mucho más serio.-

.-pero si es serio.-

.- hermano, entiendo es importante pero, todo el mundo sabe que te gusta sora desde hace tiempo.-

.- QUE.-

.- es verdad, pero… me alegro mucho por ti hermano, y… sora te corresponde.-

.- por supuesto que si, si soy un tipo genial.-

.- jaja está bien, ¿y cuando fue?-

.- Cuando fuimos de campamento, durante la tormenta.-

.-a no, que bien mientras yo me moría, tú estabas por ahí, besándote con mi amiga.-

.- ¡noo!, no es lo que piensas…-

.- tranquilo tontito, solo juego contigo.-dije con cara divertida

.- menos mal, por poco y me la creo.-

Fue una grata conversación con mi hermano, no la teníamos hace rato, estoy feliz por el y por sora, que no me ha contado nada…. La llamare, pero mañana, estoy agotada por tanto llanto.

Fue algo duro tener que crecer y despegarme un poco de mi hermano, pero gracias a t.k todo fue más fácil, no siempre me molesta, a veces hace cosas buenas por mi, algún día le devolveré todos los favores que me ha hecho.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y... la verdad tenia muchas dudas con la parte de sora y tai porque no sabia como quería que se lo tomara kari, pero en fin lo hice algo obvio.

quiero preguntarles que opinan de que ponga otras parejas en la historia y cuales serian.

muchas gracias por su apoyo, por leerme cada vez que actualizo.

un beso! y nos estaremos leyendo!

adiós!

azuritha


	12. Confianza

**Capitulo nuevo! disfruten!**

* * *

Por fin mi vida empezaba a tener sentido, las cosas con mi hermano, volvieron a la normalidad, él estaba muy bien con sora y a decir verdad me gusta que estén juntos por que ella lo complementa. Además, tengo a las mejores amigas del mundo que hacen hasta lo imposible por mí, pero que ahora me habían abandonado. Mimi por supuesto viajo con sus padres fuera del país, yolei está visitando a su tía y sora que estuvo en la semana en mi casa, viajo con su madre a un viaje de negocios, las extraño tanto, pero gracias a eso me tuve que buscar otros panoramas para mí y creo que ese es el motivo por el cual estoy tan feliz, porque pase toda la semana con t.k, nos hemos hecho muy amigos, es muy lindo conmigo y me ha ayudado en cada problema que he tenido y me gustaría devolvérselo algún día.

De todas formas no puedo negar que extraño mucho a mis amigas, ellas llegan en una semana y ya tenemos planes listos, nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir las 4 y ponernos al día con todas nuestras cosas.

.- las estaré esperando chicas.-

Quisiera poder decir que los días sin mis amigas pasaban volando, pero la semana nunca acababa.

La tarde estaba tan linda que decidí salir a dar un paseo en mi bicicleta.

.- saldré al parque mamá.-

.- ¿iras en tu bicicleta?-

.-si.-

.- está bien, vuelve temprano y cuídate.-

.- si mamá.-

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, y una pequeña brisa estaba apareciendo.

Iba llegando al parque cuando vi a t.k con la vista perdida mirando hacia la nada, tenía una expresión como de tristeza en sus ojos.

.- hola.-

.- hola…-

.- estas bien, te noto un poco triste.-

.- emm… no… no me pasa nada, estoy bien.-dijo con una falsa sonrisa en la cara

.- estas seguro, si te ocurre algo puedes contármelo a mí, después de todo somos amigos.-

.- no, ya te dije que no me pasa nada.- dijo con un tono fuerte

.- está bien…bueno… adiós.-

.- adiós.-

Pero que le pasara…. Estoy segura que algo le ocurre, el… él no es así de grosero, que es lo que le ocurrirá, tal vez solo estoy exagerando y tuvo un mal día, lo llamare más tarde para hablar.

Llegue a mi casa después de pasear, me duche y me fui a mi habitación.

Empecé a cepillar mi cabello cuando recordé la triste expresión que tenía t.k en su rostro, nunca lo había visto así, y me tenía algo preocupada.

.- llamare a t.k.-

.-alo.-

.- hola t.k.-

.- hola Kari.-

.- bueno yo te llamaba porque…bueno….estabas un poco raro y solo quería saber cómo estas.-

.- sí, estoy bien.-

Su voz sonaba fría y mecánica, era evidente que algo le ocurría.

.- ¿estas seguro?, porque te vi muy triste en el…-

.- Kari, ya te dije que estoy bien, quiero dormir así que adiós, nos vemos mañana.-

.- espera t.k, no me cuel….gues.- era demasiado tarde había colgado el teléfono.

Sé que algo le pasa, lo sé, pero lo que no se es porque no me lo dice.

Será mejor que me olvide por hoy de tema y me duerma, pero no me quedare tranquila, averiguare que es lo que tiene así.

El día siguiente llame a t.k toda la mañana pero el no me contestaba, me empece a sentir angustiada porque tal vez yo hice algo que lo molesto, no se, ya no se que pensar, solo quería estar con el lo extrañaba mucho, sus chistes y bromas, las largas conversaciones por teléfono, salir a pasear, lo extrañaba mucho y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Me arregle y fui a la casa de t.k, si yo hice algo malo, lo arreglaría ese día.

Y ahí estaba, parada en frente de la casa, cerré los ojos y toque el timbre, pues estaba decidida a hablar con el.

se abrió la puerta y contesto t.k.

.- hola.-

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

.- quiero hablar, contigo.-

.- ya te dije que no me pasa nada.-

.- solo quiero hablar t.k.-

.- pasa.- dijo resignado.-

.- ¿y matt?-

.- salió y mi mama está trabajando.-

Era muy cortante, pero no podía echarme para atrás.

.- mira, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, me dices que todo está bien y que no te ocurre nada, pero a mí no me engañas, estoy preocupada por ti, no contestas mis llamadas, me evitas y no quieres hablar conmigo, yo no sé qué te pasa t.k.-

.- ya te dije que nada me pasa y si algo me pasara, tú no podrías hacer nada por mi.-

.- yo quiero ayudarte, estar ahí para ti, cuando me necesites.-

.- si, pero eso no me ayuda en nada, a ti que te importa lo que a mi me pase, a nadie le importa lo que a mí me pase.-

.- pero, a mi si me importa, somos amigos, quiero ayudarte, me hubiera gustado que me digieras que algo te trae mal.- dije desesperada

.-Entiende que contárselo a una persona que no le interesa, no tiene ningún sentido, eso solo hubiera sido solo una tontería.- dijo mirando hacia la nada

.-Eso no es verdad, yo quiero ayudarte, confía en mi, cuéntame.-

.-no se porque te importa tanto si a penas nos conocemos, a nadie le importa lo que a mí me pase.-

En ese momento sentí muchas ganas de llorar, yo si quería entenderlo quería conocerlo más y ser más su amiga, pero él no quiere. Mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y me sentí ahogada.

.- ha…..lo siento, no debí decirte eso…. Perdóname…- dijo tomándome del brazo

.- déjame.- dije soltándome de él - solo quiero que confíes en mi, pero es evidente que nunca lo harás adiós.-

.- no Kari, espera, ay por no, que hice.-

Salí corriendo de la casa de t.k y me fui a mi casa, yo solo quería que el fuera sincero conmigo porque…, porque me gustaba que fuéramos amigos, pero él no confiaba en mí.

Llore en mi cama un rato y me dormí.

* * *

Me di un par de vueltas en la cama, no quería levantarme, me sentía sola y triste, las palabras que me dijo t.k me daban vueltas en la cabeza, y era verdad yo no lo conocía tan bien, de hecho sabía muy poco de él, tal vez nunca fuimos amigos y eso solo me hacia sentir mas mal.

.- Kari, estas despierta.-

.- si, tay.-

.- oye quieres ir conmigo y los chicos a comer, como no estas con tus amigas, me pareció buena idea invitarte.-

.-enserio, ¿y que chicos?-

.- mm… solo matt, izzi, t.k y yo.-

.- am…-

Así que él ira, y lo tendre que verlo, no quiero, pero no podía dejar que eso me trajera mal, debo actuar como siempre.

.- está bien, iré con ustedes.-

.- que bueno, entonces vístete por que ya es tarde.-

.- si.-

Fuimos a comer pizzas a un local en centro, yo trataba de actuar como siempre, pero me era un tanto difícil porque t.k me miraba todo el tiempo.

.- tay, te acabaste las servilletas.-

.- no es mi culpa que la pizza se me cayera, matt.-

.- no se preocupen yo voy por mas.- dije para poder respirar un poco.

.- yo te acompaño.- dijo t.k

.- no gracias yo puedo sola, no te preocupes.-

No quería estar con, todavía me sentía herida, así que solo lo ignoraría.

.- aquí están las servilletas.-

.- gracias Kari.-

.- no hay de que chicos.-

Entre bromas y conversaciones sin rumbo, la tarde se me paso volando.

.- Jajaja, eso no es posible.-

.- si, si lo es.-

.- Jajaja vaya.-

.- chicos no me creerán la hora que es.-

.- qué hora es izzi.-

.- son las 7:30.-

.- ¡de verdad!-

.-si, esa es la hora.-

.- bueno chicos yo me voy, me divertí, gracias, nos vemos.-

.- no hay de que, adiós izzi.-

.- bueno yo también me voy, mama me mando a recoger algo y se me había olvidado, matt pueden llevar a Kari a casa.-

.- oye yo me puedo ir sola, que te pasa.-

.- m... yo tengo que ir ayudar a mi mama, así que tampoco podre.-

.- y tu t.k puedes.-

.- si yo la dejo.-

.- yo me puedo ir sola.-

.- muchas gracias, nos vemos adiós.-

.- oye pero…., ni escucha lo que digo.-dije resignada

.- bueno supongo que yo te iré a dejar.-

.- si, pero yo me puedo ir sola así que si quieres puedes irte.-

.- de todas formas yo tengo que ir hacia la misma dirección.-

.-está bien.-

Lo que más quería era evitarlo y ahora estábamos caminando a casa juntos, no lo podía creer.

.- Kari, sobre lo de ayer yo….-

.- no digas nada, quieres.-

.- Todavía estas disgustada por lo que te dije.-

.-No, no es eso.-

.- Y porque motivo huyes de mí.-

.- Yo estoy actuando igual que siempre, que estás pensando, a mí no me importa lo que a ti te afecte.- Creo que exagere, no debí decir eso.

.-De acuerdo… ya entendí.- dijo enojado

No quería ser mala con el , solo quería que todo volviera a hacer lo de antes.

.- Espera t.k…. perdóname, no te enojes, es solo que…. Es solo que estaba un poco enojada contigo porque me dolió lo que dijiste, que no era asunto mío, que a mí no me importaba, que te dejara en paz, que no eramos amigos, entonces decidí alejarme de ti que era lo mejor, como no querías contarme lo que te sucedió… pero… por favor perdóname yo solo quiero ayudarte como lo hacen los amigos.-

.- perdóname tu a mí, Yo sabía que estabas preocupada por mí y no te conté nada, porque te habrías preocupado aún más, no sé porque, pero no quiero que te alejes de mi Kari, eso no …. Así que te lo contare…-

En ese momento no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir porque no sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo, solo me senté en una banca que había cerca de ahí y me dispuse a escucharlo.

.- pues veras…, hace uno años atrás, cuando todavía vivíamos en Francia, mis padres empezaron con muchos problemas y discusiones de pareja, era tanto que empezó a afectarme , ellos decidieron que por el bien de todos debían separarse. Él se fue de Francia y se vino a Japón, pero no habían hecho los papeles del divorcio y hace poco decidieron finalizar todo el trámite de la separación, esos papeles llegaron unos días atrás , yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que se separaran y se los hice saber pero, sentía que se los hacia más difícil, así que ahora les digo que no me afecta y no puedo evitar pensar que es por mi culpa, yo soy muy familiar y cercano a mi papa. No quiero que separen Kari, no quiero y sé que es una estupidez, que a los chicos no le deben afectar estas cosas pero, no sé… , yo no quería que nadie supiera porque me da vergüenza que la gente sepa que me afecta tanto. solo quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo.-

En ese momento no atine a decir nada solo me levante y lo abrace fuerte, sentía que su corazón lo necesitaba.

El solo lloro, y me sentía horrible,porque no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo deje que se desahogara porque era lo que necesitaba llorar, para que sacara el dolor.

La noche llego, se prendieron los faroles y había una que otra pareja por ahí.

.- lo siento mucho.-

.- porque te disculpas.-

.- por todo, me siento mal por haber llorado frente a ti.-

.- eres un tonto, para que sepas los hombres también llorar.-

.- si pero los hombres raros.-

.- tal vez tu eres medio raro, no crees.-

.- qué te pasa, yo soy bien macho.-

.- lo que tú digas, Jajaja, lo que tú digas.-

.- eres una tonta, pero… gracias, me sirvió mucho contarte todo.-

.- no me des las gracias, los amigos están para eso.-

.- lamento haberme comportado como un imbécil, estos días.-

.- si fuiste un tonto, pero… debo admitir que haces mi vida un poco más interesante t.k takaishi.-

.- Jajaja eso me alegra, porque tú alegras la mía, Kari yagami.-

.- prométeme que me contaras todo lo que te ocurra de ahora en adelante.-

.- te lo prometo y prométeme tú, que nunca más me ignoraras.-

.- bueno… eso no lo puedo prometer, ajajaja, es una broma.-

Caminamos a casa hablando como lo hacíamos antes, extrañaba tanto eso, pero ahora si por fin mi vida estaba en orden otra vez.

.- bueno señorita esta es su casa.-

.- muchas gracias.-

.- que estés bien Kari, y gracias.-

.- no hay de que.-

.- adiós.- dijo acercándose a mí besándome mi mejilla.

.- aa..dios.-

Fue algo raro, no sé qué paso, pero algo dentro de mi ocurrió.

* * *

**bueno este es el capitulo un poco corto y me demore en actualizar pero todo tiene su explicación me fui a acampar con mi familia y lleve mi compu por si me llegaba la inspiración la cosa es que mi mama guardo el compu debajo de la alfombra del auto, todos la pisamos porque no sabíamos que estaba ahí y obviamente se rompió la pantalla, la mande a arreglar y se demoro un poco, por eso la demora. lo siento mucho pero aqui esta! :) **

**espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que les pareció y... también quiero saber que les gustaría que pasara entre t.k y kari la mejor propuesta la tomare y la incorporare en la historia! **

**un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer la historia... disfruten las vacaciones! que queda poquitooo! jasjajsajs que mala soy!**

**adios!**


	13. Conociendo más de ti

capitulo nuevo! lamento mucho los errores del capitulo anterior!

espero que les guste!

* * *

El día estaba soleado de nuevo y no solo lo digo por el tiempo, también lo digo porque dentro de mí estaba todo en orden otra vez.

Generalmente siempre soy muy equilibrado, pero estos últimos días había sido un completo idiota con todos, en especial con la persona que estaba alegrando mis días últimamente.

.- a dónde vas tan arreglado y perfumado.- pregunto matt

.- saldré con Kari.-

.- con Kari.-

.- sí, me comporte muy mal con ella, así que la invite a salir para compensar mi mal actitud.-

.- mmm…. estas seguro que solo es para remediarte.-

.- porque otra cosa seria, matt.-

.- no lo sé, ella es muy linda, sabes.-

.- si lo es, que pasa con eso.-

.- hermanito, creo que el amor está tocando a tu puerta.-

.- no seas ridículo, llegare a las 12, nos vemos.-

.- adiós, galán.-

Estúpido, cuando matt quiere comportarse como un tonto lo hace.

En fin, le había dicho a Kari que la recogería a las 8, tenía todo un plan para que ella lo pasara bien, me gustaba su compañía y no es porque me gustara como decía matt, sino porque es ella es mi amiga.

Me pare en frente de la puerta de los yagami y toque el timbre.

.- yo voy.-

.- no hace falta es para mi.-

.- como que para ti.-

.- si saldré con t.k.-

.- ¡QUE! Y cuando planeabas decírmelo.-

.- no empieces tay.-

Se abrió la puerta y salio ella.-

.- nos vamos.-

.- si.-

Estaba muy linda, no podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello estaba recogido y se veía hermosa. Que estoy pensando, me ruborice entero, Gire mi cabeza varias veces pues me había quedado hipnotizado por ella.

.- si vamos.-

.- que le pasa a tu hermano.-

.- nada en especial, solo quiere que le pida permiso a él para salir, pero eso a él no le incumbe.-

.- ya veo.-

.- y que haremos.-

.- a bueno, recuerdas que el otro día estabas loca por ir a ver esa película romántica.-

.- si.-

.- pues se estrena hoy y tengo entradas.-

.- enserio, eso es genial, vamos a verla.-

.- si.-

El solo hecho de ver una sonrisa en su rostro me hacía feliz.

Entramos y nos sentamos en los asientos perfectos para ver la película.

.- ire a comprar palomitas.-

.- si.-

Las compre y entre tomando el lugar al junto a ella.

* * *

.- no puedo creer que no se quedaran juntos, que rabia, en las películas románticas, los protagonistas siempre se quedan juntos y felices.-

.- pero Kari, ellos se amaban por eso el dio su vida por ella y en teoría ella si fue feliz.-

.- pero morir, que el amor de su vida muera t.k, no estoy de acuerdo, pero en fin, igual me gustó mucho la película, muchas gracias.-

.-no hay de que.-

.- y que haremos ahora.-

.- bueno supongo que ya tienes hambre, vamos a comer.-

.- si, la verdad ya tengo hambre.-

.- muy bien, entonces vamos.-

.- y a donde queda.-

.- jaja tranquila, no te raptare, por ahora.-

.- ya estas con tus bromas.-

Fuimos a un buen lugar, muy reservado y elegante.

.- t.k…. este lugar es muy hermoso.-

.- tu crees.-

.- si y muy elegante.-

.- que bueno que te gusto.-

Pedimos la comida y comenzamos a comer

.- y bueno como esta.-

.- esta delicioso, me encanto este lugar, es tan reservado.-

.- si por eso lo escogí.-

.- enserio.-

.- si.-

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a caminar por el parque central.

.-gracias por todo.-

.- no me agradezcas kari, hice todo esto para pedirte yo disculpas a ti.-

.- pero no tienes que hacerlo ya te disculpe.-

.- si pero no es mi estilo, jajaj.-

.- jajja, dime que haremos ahora.-

.- pues ahora caminamos y nos conocemos más.-

.- enserio, solo eso.-

.- si, que quieres hacer tu.-

.- mmm… a ya se te haré una pregunta, tú la responderás y luego tú me la harás una a mi.-

.- está bien tu empiezas.-

.-pero me tienes que responder, no importa lo que sea, si no harás una penitencia.-

.- esta bien, te prometo que responderé.-

.- bueno, em... cuantas novias has tenido.-

.- enserio me preguntaras eso.-

.- si, quiero saber que tan semental eres.-

.- jaja esta bien, solo he tenido una, la que te nombre hace un tiempo.-

.- en serio.-

.- si y ¿tu?-

.- yo también he tenido uno, el tonto de la fiesta.-

.-y como fue que una chica tan linda como tu, fue a parar con él.

.- no lo se, supongo que fue la emoción de tener un novio por primera vez y creo que una chica siempre quiere estar con el mas popular.-

.- hum…-

.- me toca, dime un secreto.-

.- un secreto.-

.- si, algo que nadie sepa o que pocos sepan.-

.- tengo algo, pero… no te lo quiero decir.-

.- tienes que decirme, así funciona el juego, ademas tu querías que nos conociéramos mejor.-

.- esta bien, en mis ratos libres escribo.- dije dudando un poco

.- escribes,¿ que cosa?, ¿tu diario?.-

.- no tonta, novelas, historias, me gusta escribir.-

.- enserio, eso quieres ser cuando crezcas, un escritor.-

.- si podría ser, pero creo que no tengo tanto talento.-

.- bueno, eso no lo sabré hasta que no lea algo tuyo.-

.- jjajaja sueña, ahora dime tu algo que nadie sepa.-

.- bueno en realidad no es un secreto, pero es algo muy vergonzoso que me paso hace un tiempo.-

.- continua.-

.- ese día mis amigas me habían invitado a comer y tenía que tomar el tren para ir al restaurante que justamente es el de tu mamá, estaba un poca retrasada y al llegar a la estación el tren ya iba a partir entonces corrí para alcanzarlo pero me caí así bien feo y justo cuando esperaba que alguien me ayudara paso un chico por encima de mí y vio mi ropa interior, ni siquiera hizo algo para ayudarme.-

La mire un tanto sorprendido esa escena se me hacia muy familiar.

.- por casualidad ¿ese día estabas usando pantaletas rosadas?.-

.- ¿que quieres decir con eso?-

.- Kari…. Creo que ese chico era yo.-

.-¡QUE!- dijo con unos ojos bien grandes

.- lo siento...jajaja, de haber sabido que eras tu… jajaj, te habría ayudado a levantarte, jajsajsas.-

.- eres un degenerado y pervertido , como pudiste, ese día lo pase horrible gracias a ti.-

.- lo siento no puedo parar de reír, recuerdo que tenían corazones, aksasjajsas.-

.- estúpido te odio.-

.- Jajaja no lo puedo evitar, Jajaja…..- SPLASH

Me reí tanto que no me di cuenta de que atrás mío había una pileta y caí en ella.

.- jajaj quien se ríe de quien ahora, Jajaja, esto es justicia divina jajajajajaja.-

.- me las pagaras kariiiii.-

.- tú me la estas pagando a mí, ajajajaja.-

Estaba mojado y ella ahí, riéndose de mi, no pude evitar tomarla de la mano y tirarla para que cayera en el agua conmigo.

.-¡ooOH! T.k estoy empapada.-

.- no creerás que te dejaría reírte de mí así como así.-

.- así pues entonces toma esto.- dijo tirándome agua con las manos.

.- entonces que empiece la guerra.-

Y ahí estábamos dos chicos jugando en la pileta muy bien vestidos en la noche.

.- que linda eres con todo el maquillaje corrido.-

.- cállate.-

.- Jajaja.-

.- será mejor que nos vallamos a casa.-

.- si, tendremos que tomar el metro.-

Decir que estábamos mojados era poco teníamos agua hasta adentro de las orejas.

.- por tu culpa ahora tengo mucho frió.-

.- está bien, ven aquí.- dije abrazándola.

.-gra…cias.- dijo tímidamente y un tanto sonrojada.

No sé qué me dio por abrazarla, pero había algo en ella que me atraía, tal vez era la forma en que se preocupaba por mi o tal vez por su forma de ser o por como decía matt porque es muy linda, no lo sé pero no pretendía averiguarlo ahora mismo, solo quería disfrutar el momento.

Se formó un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido por el metro, subimos y el conductor nos miró de pies a cabeza por nuestra ropa mojada solo le sonreí y nos sentamos en los últimos asientos.

.- oye y te ha gustado japón, digo te has hecho amigos y todo eso.- dijo Kari de pronto

.- pues la verdad si me gusta, y amigos solo me junto con los chicos, izzi es genial y ken también me agrada, tu hermano es un poco loco.-

.- Jajaja, si es verdad, pero es buen amigo.-

.- si en realidad me hace reír mucho y que hay de ti, como son tus amigas.-

.- bueno, esta mimi, a ella le encanta la moda y canta muy lindo, aunque a veces es una chica mimada, también esta yolei, ella es mi amiga más cercana, es muy buena escuchando y dando consejos, aunque es muy soñadora y esta sora, la novia de mi hermano, ella es nuestro cable a tierra, nos recuerda que debemos pensar las cosas, es como la más sabia.

.- debes extrañarlas mucho.-

.- como están de vacaciones, si las extraño, aunque contigo se me paso volando la semana.-

.-te das cuenta que nuestra amistad ha sido bastante extraña.-

.- si, tú eras un estúpido simio sin modales.-

.- si y tu un monstruo rompe todo.-

.- Jajaja, la verdad es que ambos fuimos muy pesados cuando nos conocimos.-

.- sí, yo ni me reconocí.-

.- es que el amor nos dejó devastados, lo importante es que somos amigos a pesar de todo eso.-

.- y a pesar de todo ¿sigues creyendo en el amor?-

.-creerás que soy una tonta pero si creo, como no creer en el amor t.k, si es lo que mueve al mundo, no seriamos nada sin amor, tuvimos malas experiencias, pero algún día llegara el chico indicado para mi, uno que se preocupe por mi y que me mime, que sea sincero conmigo y que me ame con todo su corazón, a ese yo le entregare todo.-

La quede mirando como un tonto, se veía tan convencida diciendo eso y tan linda.

.- que tierna eres.-

.-lo siento, me deje llevar.- dijo nerviosa

.- esta bien, ese es tu punto de vista.-

.- y... como estas con lo de tus papas.-

.- mal, no lo se Kari solo quiero evitar pensar en eso, mi mamá ya lo tiene mas que asumido y papá no lo he visto, me tiene mal pero intento tratar de pensar en otras cosas, después de todo no puedo dejar que esto controle mi vida.-

.-pero te escuchas mejor, eso me alegra, para ser honesta había querido preguntarte toda la noche esto pero no sabia como reaccionarias.-

.- tranquila, estoy tratando de estar más equilibrado.-

.- eso es bueno, oye y este año a que colegio iras?.-

.- que em.. bueno no lo había ni pensado.-

.- como que no lo has pensado, queda 1 semana para entrar a clases t.k.-

.- es verdad y a ¿cuál vas tu?.-

.- voy a la escuela central de odaiba.-

.- ammm, hablare con mi mama al respecto.-

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta llegar a su casa.

.-espero que no te reten por tu ropa.-

.- no tranquilo, yo creo que tay se enojara pero será porque no le avise que saldría contigo.-

.- te quiere controlar?-

.- no, el cree que esta es una cita romántica, no comprende que es una salida de amigos.-

.- si, de amigos.-

Por alguna razón eso me sonó amargo, pero no sabía porque.

Regrese a mi casa pensando porque me molesto tanto lo que Kari dijo. Me fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

* * *

espero que les haya gustadooooo!

espero sus comentariosss y sugerencias!

felizzz lunes bueno en realidad ya es martes pero iba con la intención de alegrar su lunes!


	14. Chapter 14

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO NUEVO, ES UN POCO LARGO, PERO QUERÍA SUBIRLO TODO EN UNA SOLA PARTE.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, TOME UNA Y LA MODIFIQUE UN POQUITO JAJA, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS HAN SIDO DE MUCHA AYUDA Y QUIERO AGRADECER SOBRE TODO A HIKARICAELUM, QUE HEMOS ESTADO HABLANDO Y ME DIO ANIMO PARA CONTINUAR! Y A MI PRIMIS QUE SIEMPRE ME AYUDA EN LOS CAPÍTULOS NO LOS ABURRO MAS Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI!**

* * *

.- si estaré ahí temprano.-

._- está bien te esperare_.-

.- muy bien, adiós.-

_.- adiós.-_

Estaba todo listo para juntarme con las chicas, por fin habían llegado y saldríamos a comer helados y conversar un buen rato, había hablado con yolei por teléfono para saber la hora y en donde nos juntaríamos.

Me di una buena ducha para despertar y me prepare para salir, tome mis cosas y me fui en el tren.

Llegue y las chicas todavía no estaban ahí, supongo que de la emoción por verlas llegue demasiado temprano.

.- ¡KARI!-

Mire para los lados y vi a mimi corriendo hacia mi.

.- amiga, te extrañe tanto, nueva york sin ti no fue ti mismo.- dijo abrazándome.

.- yo también te extrañe mimi.-

.- y no hay un abrazo para mi.- dijo otra voz.

.- ¡YOLEI!-

La abrase por un buen rato.

.- hola amigas, que bueno verlas.-

.- te extrañe mucho.-

.- yo también Kari.-

Esperamos un rato a que llegara sora pero luego de un tiempo llamo para decir que tuvo un retrasó, que llegaría en cualquier minuto, que la esperáramos adentro.

Entramos en nuestra tienda, siempre íbamos a esa cuando se trataba de helados. Estábamos por pedir cuando llego sora.

.- siento la demora, perdí el tren.-dijo apenada

.- tranquila, solo ven aquí y dame un abrazo.- dijo mimi

.- las eche mucho de menos, a todas.-

.- y nosotras a ti, sora.-

.- ¿estas más bronceada mimi?-

.- si la verdad es que si, Jajaja.-

Seguimos hablando si sentido unos minutos con nuestros helados.

.- y quiero saber ¿cuántos corazones rotos dejaron? , bueno a parte de sora que dejo el de mi hermano.-

.- Jajaja.-

.- tú sabes que no soy así Kari.-

Todas quedamos mirando a mimi y por un instante creímos que estaba hablando en serio.

.- Jajaja es mentira, estuve con alguien pero nada serio y tu yolei.-

.- yo… por supuesto que no, esas cosas no son para mí.-

.- es verdad, y sora dime por fin estas con tay.-

.- si, la verdad me hace muy feliz, él es muy lindo conmigo y me encanta.-

.- y tú como estas con eso Kari.-

.- pues como no voy a estar feliz por sora y por mi hermano, me gusta que estén juntos.-

.- que bueno.-

.- en general se podría decir que fueron buenas vacaciones para todas.-

.- excepto por ti Kari, no saliste a ningún lado.-

.- debiste aburrirte mucho sin nosotras.-

.- la verdad es que las extrañe y si no Salí a ninguna parte pero gracias a t.k no me aburrí ningún día.-

.- ¿T.K?-

.- porque que dices eso.-

.- han pasado muchas cosas…- les conté todo lo que me paso con él y entre más cosas les contaba más me miraban extrañadas.

.- enserio.-

.- si fue muy gracioso llegue pero mojadisima a mi casa, por supuesto mamá y papá me preguntaron que me había pasado, pero invente algo y me dejaron ir, la pase muy bien.-

Mis amigas me miraban extrañadas.

.-que pasa, por que me miran así.-

.- es que no puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas.-

.- Kari de verdad es así contigo.-

.- si la verdad es muy dulce cuando quiere serlo.-

.- no puedo creerlo, él se ve tan serio tan nose… solo hay que recordar lo grosero que fue contigo en el restaurante.-

.- si, su hermano matt es un galán, muy lindo y sociable, t.k es muy lindo también pero se ve muy callado y cuando fuimos de campamento no hablo con nadie.-

.- si y ahora que lo pienso con la persona que más hablo fue contigo, Kari.-

.- creo que están exagerando, además ha tenido algunos problemas, por eso no conversa tanto, pero es un gran amigo.-

.- tú crees Kari.-

En ese momento mimi y sora empezaron a hablar como si yo no estuviera presente

.- yo creo que le gusta.-

.- si yo también lo creo.-

.- cuando se perdieron en el bosque ellos venían muy juntos.-

.-si, es verdad, y además han salido solo ellos dos.-

.- oigan de que hablan.-

.- hablamos de que es muy probable de que a t.k le guste Kari.-

.- ¡QUE! Creo que sus vacaciones les afecto un poco su forma de pensar, es imposible porque… porque somos amigos.-

.-está bien lo que tú digas, pero debes aceptar que es una posibilidad.-

Las mire raro y un tanto molesta, era imposible que t.k gustara de mí, ¿por qué?, porque habíamos desarrollado una amistad muy linda y simplemente no creía que se pudiera fijar en mí. Me sentí un poco incomoda y al parecer yolei lo noto porque cambio el tema muy rápido.

.- ¡aaah! chicas supieron del festival que se realizara mañana.-

.- no, cuéntanos de que se tratara.-

.- bueno el tema es el amor, habrán muchas cosas relacionadas con eso, además estará una banda genial.-

.-enserio podríamos ir que opinan chicas.-

.- mmm… yo no podré ir mañana, porque iré con mi mama a comprar mi nuevo uniforme.-

.- yo tampoco podré acompañarlas chicas, por que quede con tay para juntarnos.-

Era evidente que no podrían ir con nosotras pero no quería que se sintieran mal.

.- no se preocupen, será para la próxima.-

.- si.-

.- Kari, yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana, vamos las dos.-

.- sí, me encantaría ir contigo yolei.-

.- a, pero ken también quería ir, pero puedes invitar a t.k y vamos los 4.-

.- no sé si a él le gusten estas cosas, pero lo invitare igual.-

.- eso será como una salida de parejas.-

.- nada que ver mimi.-

.- yolei te pusiste roja, jaja.-

.- no nada que ver, de que hablas.-

Hablamos un buen rato de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones, de la vuelta a clases y de chicos, hasta que ya se hizo en verdad tarde, me despedí de mis apreciadas amigas y me fui con dirección a mi casa.

.- ya llegue.-

.- y como estuvo tú salida de chicas hermana.-

.- genial, me divertí mucho y la pase muy bien, no sabes cuánto extrañe a mis amigas.-

.- que bueno, eso me alegra.-

.- así que mañana saldrás con sora…uuuuuiiiii.-

.- como sabes eso, ella les dijo algo, hablaron de mi.-

.- no, no nos dijo nada y por supuesto que no hablamos de ti.-

.- que molesta eres.-

.- Jajaja, te quiero mucho hermano y no salgas mucho porque me pondré celosa.-

.- que tonta eres, tú eres mi hermanita no te puedes poner celosa.- dijo abrazándome muy fuerte dejándome sin aire.

.-está bien, está bien, pero suéltame.-

.- ok, ven vamos a cenar, que está todo listo.-

.- bueno, solo déjame recuperar mi aliento.-

.- gracias por la comida mamá estaba rico.-

.- de nada hija.-

Ayude a mi mama a retirar la mesa y lavar los platos, luego me di un largo y relajante baño y me fui a mi habitación. Tenía que llamar a t.k para preguntarle si quería ir pero por alguna razón me ponía muy nerviosa, además tay no dejaba de acercarse a mí, diciendo que quería pasar un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos, al final me pude escapar de él, pero tuve que fingir sacar la basura para salir ir llamarlo tranquilamente desde el jardín de la casa.

.-sacare la basura.-

.- muy bien.-

.- por fin afuera.- dije una vez saliendo de la casa.

Estaba por llamarlo cuando se escuchó una voz hablándome.

.- linda pijama.-

.- como.- me di la vuelta y vi a t.k con su bicicleta.

.- y para que hablar de tu peinado.-

Es cierto, había olvidado que estaba con pijama y con mi cabello tomado.

.- es que me iba a dormir, pero Salí para hablar por teléfono.-

.- debe ser un amor secreto si lo llamas desde aquí afuera.-

.- en realidad quería hablar contigo.-

.- ¿conmigo? ¿Porque?-

.- lo que pasa es que mañana hay un festival en el centro comercial, yolei y yo íbamos a ir juntas pero, ken también quería venir, así que yolei me pidió que te invitara.-

.- enserio.-

.- si, mañana nos juntaremos a las 3 en la estación.-

.- mmm… me encantaría ir contigo pero, estaré ocupado durante la mañana y tal vez no pueda llegar.-

.- ya veo.-

Que tonta soy.

.- lo siento mucho.-

.- no te preocupes, está todo bien, iré sola.-

.- segura.-

.- si de verdad no te preocupes, bueno ya me entro, es un poco tarde, te veo luego.-

.- si, adiós kari y lo lamento.-

.- adiós.-

Que hare ahora, si voy obviamente molestare a yolei y a ken pero si no voy probablemente yolei se sienta muy incómoda estando ellos dos muy solos y se molestara conmigo, pero con quien más podría ir.

Me fui a mi habitación y prendí mi computador, quería revisar algún contacto de mi correo para salir, yo no era de ese tipo de chicas pero no quería dejar pagando a yolei y si tenía que invitar a cualquiera lo haría, pero todos tenían planes. Resignada me deje caer en mi cama prensando en cómo le diría a yolei que no iría pero justo en ese momento apareció tay con el teléfono en la mano.

.- si está aquí, te la paso.-

.- quién es.- le pregunte a tay tapando el teléfono.

.- creo que te gustara recibir esta llamada.-

.- halo.-

.- hey, beautiful.-

.- ¿Willis?-

.- yes, how are you?-

.- háblame normal.-

.-está bien, como estas.-

.- muy bien y tú, donde estas ahora.-

.- volví ayer de florida, la pase muy bien pero me faltaste tu.-

.- en serio y supongo que me trajiste algo verdad.-

.- obvio que si linda y que harás mañana.-

.- mañana, ¿porque preguntas?-

.-es que quiero verte.-

.- de verdad, si es así me salvaste la vida.-

.- ¿por qué?-

.- lo que pasa es que quede de ir con yolei a un festival pero ella ira con ken y yo no quiero ser una molestia.-

.- entonces necesitas una cita.-

.- jaja, algo así.-

.- tranquila Kari, será un placer ir contigo, te pasó a buscar.-

.- si, que bueno que me llamaste, te extrañe mucho.-

.- y yo a ti, mañana nos vemos.-

.- está bien, adiós.-

.- adiós.-

.- qué bueno que me llamo.-dije colgando el telefono

.- te dije que te gustaría la llamada.-

.- sí, me iré a dormir mañana nos vemos.-

.- adiós hermana.-

Willis era un compañero de clases y mi mejor amigo, hacíamos todo juntos, pero en las vacaciones él siempre se va fuera del país, además como estaba con mi ex novio, ya no nos juntábamos tanto como antes, ahora nuestra relación estaba cambiando y estaba muy feliz de que me llamara y de ir con él al festival.

Me vestí lo más linda que pude y creí que un vestido seria la elección correcta, peine mi cabello y me maquille un poco para salir, hace meses no veía a Willis y quería sorprenderlo.

.-kari, llego Willis.- dijo tay desde el primer piso

.- y como has estado tay.-

.- pues bien, no me quejo y tu.-

.- yo también.-

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba.

.- Willis que alegría verte.- dije abrazándolo fuerte

.- y yo a ti te, ves hermosa.-

.- gracias y tu estas igual.-

.- Jajaja.-reímos ambos.

.- vamos.-

.- si, adiós tay.-

.- adiós, cuida a mi hermana.-

.- si.-

.- y cuéntame que hiciste.-

.- nada nuevo, en la casa de mis abuelos, disfrutando del sol en la playa, después llegaron mis primos y fuimos a surfear, pero háblame de ti, que has hecho tú.-

.- no nada tan genial como las cosas que hiciste tú no Salí a ninguna parte.-

.- que tonta eres tú ya eres genial.-

.- no me hagas sonrojar.-

Caminamos con dirección a la estación, hablando de muchas cosas. Willis me entrego un regalo que me trajo desde florida, era un hermoso vestido, quede fascinada. Seguimos conversando mientras caminábamos por la estación, cuando nos encontramos con yolei y ken, estos saludaron muy afectuoso a Willis, ya que lo conocían, y como como siempre Willis, tan caballeroso le dio un cumplido y un regalo a yolei, un lindo sombrero. Enseguida ingresamos al festival una vez que llegamos y la decoración era hermosa, se notaba que el amor flotaba en el aire, estaba lleno de parejas, todos disfrutamos de las canciones de la banda invitada cuando se me acerco yolei.

.- Kari, creí que vendrías con t.k, que sucedió.- dijo en mi oído.

.- lo invite pero dijo que tenía planes y que no podría venir, entonces me llamo Willis y lo invite a él, está bien.-

.- si está todo bien, solo me preocupe por t.k creí que algo le ocurrió.-

De pronto me di cuenta que con todo el trajín del día anterior no le pregunte nunca a t.k por qué no podía venir, tal vez tuvo un problema con sus padres, o tal vez tuvo algo con el papeleo del divorcio, de ser así hubiera sido una amiga fatal.

.-que te pasa Kari.-

.- ¡que!.-

.- es que tienes un a cara de preocupación, estas bien.-

.- si, no es nada solo me distraje.-

.- ¿estas segura?-

.-si, de verdad.-

.- está bien lo que tú digas.-

Estaba sentado en el auto de mi mama, habíamos terminado recién el trámite de admisión para el colegio.

.-por fin tú y tu hermano están listos para este año de clases.-

.- si mamá, creí que nos demoraríamos mas.-

.- sí, supongo que hicieron una excepción con nosotros.-

.- eso creo.-

Me fui mirando por la ventana el resto del viaje, y me di cuenta que había mucha gente entrando al centro comercial, me preguntaba a que se debía pero un cartel gigante me lo hizo saber, ''BIENVENIDOS AL FESTIVAL DEL AMOR''. Ahora que lo recuerdo Kari me invito a un festival en el centro comercial, lo más probable es que sea este. Me baje rápidamente del auto de mi mama inventado una excusa, y llame a tay para preguntar si Kari ya se había ido.-

.- si ya se fue con Willis al festival.-

.- ¿Willis?- dije extrañado, pues no lo conocía.

.- es verdad tu no lo conoces, ellos hacen siempre todo juntos y…..-

Aun no sé por qué pero en cuanto escuche eso, le corte y me fui al centro comercial a buscarla.

Seguía pensando en t.k cuando de pronto vi a Willis arriba del escenario.

.- que haces Willis ahí.- le pregunte a yolei

.- es para un concurso, que no estabas poniendo atención.-

.- lo siento me distraje.-

.- no te preocupes, el concurso es en parejas.-

.- hum, ya veo.-

.-muy bien chico, dinos con quien quieres participar el día de hoy.- le preguntaba el animador a willis

.- con la chica linda que está ahí, Kari.-

.- ¿Qué?.- dije asustada.

De pronto todas las miradas se fijaron en mí.

.- sube amiga, sube.- me decía yolei con entusiasmo

.- ven aquí chica afortunada, sube al escenario.-

De pronto toda la gente me estaba animado a subir, y yo estaba aterrada, no quería hacerlo, me daba vergüenza, pero me tomaron y me empujaron hasta que llegue al escenario.

.- te odio Willis.-

. - No seas boba, is funny.-

.- te odio.-

Estaba entrando al centro comercial cuando vi a Kari subiendo al escenario y que se iba con un chico alto y rubio, supuse que era Willis y trate de divisar a yolei entre la gente la vi saltando animando a kari, me acerque a ella a toda velocidad y no entendía porque estaba tan molesto que.

.- que hace kari arriba yolei.-

.- t.k, me asustaste, que haces aquí, Kari dijo que tenías algo que hacer.-

.- hola t.k.-

.- hola ken, si fui a buscar colegio pero ya termine.-

.- ya veo, Kari participara en el concurso con Willis.-

.- necesitamos a una pareja más.-

No lo pensé ni un minuto, tenía que subir, pero con quien, mire para los lados y vi a una chica de cabello castaño que quería subir pero no tenía acompañante, parece que este es mi día de suerte, porque le pedí que me acompañara y ella muy amable acepto.

.- nosotros vamos.-

.- muy bien, ahora que ya tenemos a todas las parejas les explicare el juego.-

Me di cuenta de que Kari me miro como tratando de confirmar si realmente lo era.-

.- ¿t.k?.- pregunto.

.- hola kari.- dije serio y un tanto enojado.

.- que haces aquí creí que tenías algo que hacer.-

Mire a la chica que acompañaba a t.k era muy linda y entendí a lo que se refería el día de ayer cuando me dijo que estaría ocupado.

.- y yo creí que tu vendrías sola.-

Un silencio incomodo se formo

.- estaba preocupada por ti, pero ya veo que no debería hacerlo.-

.- pues no parece ni un poco, es más me da la impresión de que no la estás pasando nada mal.-

.-de que hablas.- dije enojada

En ese momento el conductor dio las indicaciones.

El juego consistía en ir a buscar un globo al otro lado del escenario corriendo de la mano y luego reventarlo con su compañero y contestar la pregunta que había en el interior.

.- entonces a la cuenta de 3 partirán, 1…,2...,3.

Todas las parejas corrían a toda velocidad, pero yo estaba entre aturdida y enojada, t.k corría al lado de nosotros con la chica quien se reía todo el tiempo, en un momento me canse pero Willis me cargo en sus brazos y siguió corriendo, t.k y la chica que lo acompañaba, no se quedaron atrás y llego después de nosotros, tomamos los globos y comenzamos a reventarlos, por cada primer globo que llegaba a la meta y se reventaba se ganaban 10 puntos.

.- primera pregunta, son novios.-

.- los 4 dijimos no.-

Corrimos de nuevo a toda velocidad y volvimos con los globos.

.- segunda pregunta, están enamorados.-

.- otra vez un rotundo no.-

Y así lo hicimos por un buen rato hasta que reventamos el último globo.

.-la última pregunta…, se gustan.-

La castaña y t.k dijeron no, pero Willis me sorprendió con su respuesta.

.- sí, me gusta.-

.- que.- dije atónita.

.-wow! Tenemos una declaración por aquí, te toca responder a ti, te gusta.- dijo poniéndome el micrófono en mis labios.

No podía decirle que no, porque lo dejaría en ridículo y me daría pena porque es mi amigo, pero tampoco podía decir que si porque no lo sentía y además mentiría, así que opte por decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

.- no lo se.-

En ese momento me pareció que todos esperaban otra respuesta. Al final el juego termino y ganamos Willis y yo, nos ganamos 6 pases libres para el parque de diversiones acuáticos, pero para ser honesta el premio se sentía amargo.

Nos bajamos del escenario y nos encontramos con ken y yolei que nos felicitaban por nuestro desempeño, pero todos nos mirábamos medios tensos, yolei como siempre se dio cuenta y trato de desviar la tensión.

.- t.k tu no conoces a Willis cierto, el es compañero de clases de kari y es uno de nuestros amigos.-

.- hola.- dijo muy serio t.k con la mirada fija.

.- que tal.- le respondió Willis sosteniendo la mirada de t.k.

.- muchas gracias por pasar conmigo.-

.- gracias a ti, yo quería participar pero no tenía con quien.-

.- lamento que hayamos perdido.-

.- no te preocupes lo importante es que nos divertimos.-

.- tienes razón, bueno ya me tengo que ir.-

.- si yo también de nuevo gracias y adiós.-

.- adiós.-

.- estas bien kari pareces enojada.-

.- si estoy bien no te preocupes.- no podía despegar mi vista de t.k y esa chica, de donde la conocía.

.- bueno que opinan de que vallamos todos juntos a tomar algo.-

.- si es buena idea vamos chicos.- dijo yolei con ánimos

En ese momento se acercó a nosotros t.k.

.- t.k tú también debes venir, vamos a tomar unos batidos.-

.- si.-

Decidimos ir a tomar algo porque los ánimos estaban un poco tensos aunque la verdad no sabía porque razón. Fuimos a un local que hacía unos batidos muy ricos y nos sentamos en una mesa, cada uno hizo su pedido, pero cuando Willis lo iba a hacer tuvo una llamada.

.- si, está bien, me iré en seguida, adiós.-

.- ¿qué paso Willis?-

.- me tengo que ir, mi padre me necesita.-

.- de verdad.-

.- si pero tranquila, no es nada malo.-

.- está bien, aunque no quería que te fueras.-

.- tranquila quedas en buenas manos o no?- dijo mirando desafiante a t.k, trate de ignorar eso.

.- está bien adiós.-

.- adiós, te llamare en la noche, adiós chicos.-

.- adiós.-dijeron todos.

En el momento en que Willis se fue llegaron los batidos y los demás se pusieron a conversar, yo seguía un tanto enojada con t.k, porque me preocupe de verdad por él y verlo ahí con esa chica me hacia andar mal humorada. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a recorrer el resto de la feria habían muchas cosas y yo compre uno que otro chocolate, porque la verdad es que me encantan, t.k por otro lado nos seguía con las manos en los bolsillos un poco más serio de lo normal. En un momento me puse a mirar algo que me llamo la atención de un puesto, yolei se adelantó le iba a pedir que me esperara pero como la siguió ken me calle.

Había unas lindas peceras, con peces de muchos colores estaban hermosos.

.- son muy lindos.-

Era t.k que estaba detrás de mí observando lo mismo que yo.

.- si lo son, en casa teníamos uno pero tay lo alimento demasiado y murió.-

.- qué pena.- trato de que sonara con pena pero sabía que en el fondo se estaba riendo.

Trate de buscar a mi amiga con la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba hablando con ken, me acerque a ellos y t.k me siguió, pero algo me hizo detener.

.- yolei, quiero hablar contigo.-

Era obvio que él no me escucho llegar así que tome a t.k de la mano y lo empuje a correr emocionadísima hacia otra dirección para dejarlos solos.

.- a donde me llevas.-

.- solo corre quieres.-

Salimos del centro comercial y corrimos mucho hasta que llegamos a un viejo parque. Me senté en un columpio y t.k me empezó a empujar, como cuando eres pequeño, no te puedes impulsar y tu mamá te empujaba, así me sentía.

Quede un poco impresionada por lo que me decía ken, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso y no era él el único.

.- que quieres decirme.-dije apenas con mi voz

.- bueno lo que pasa es que…

Se notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hablar pero se veía más que nervioso, hace tiempo que ken a mí me gustaba, él era muy tierno y lindo conmigo y de verdad deseaba llegar a hacer más que su amiga, pero no se me había dado la oportunidad de decirle.

.- aahhh… yolei como decirte esto.-

Entonces me miro y me tomo las manos y supe cuál era su intención.

.- me gustas mucho.-

Me ruborice entera por sus palabras, pero entonces me percate que lo que estaba pasando no era uno de mis sueños era verdad y debía decir algo.

.-tú también me gustas mucho ken.-

El me miro con unos grandes ojos y luego me sonrió.

.- de verdad.-

.- si, desde hace un tiempo.-dije con nerviosismo.

Estábamos en un ambiente tan grato porque de alguna manera este sentimiento que llevaba dentro de mí, me pesaba, nunca le dije a nadie de lo que sentía solo a Kari y decírselo al dueño de mi corazón era agradable. No me di cuenta cuando ken se empezó a acercar a mí, con sus ojos entre cerrados, y yo también me acerque a él, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa y en paz al mismo tiempo, porque nunca había dado un beso, solo me deje llevar pensando en que ese era nuestro momento y me atreví entonces lo sentí, sentí la magia de sus labios con los míos, tan cálidos y suaves que me enloquecían en cada movimiento de mis labios. Paso a paso fuimos separándonos.

.- quiero estar contigo yolei, quiero que seas mi novia.-

.- yo también quiero estar contigo, así que sí, quiero ser tu novia.-

El me abrazo y deposito un tierno beso en mis labios. Luego me di cuenta que ni Kari ni t.k estaban.

Seguía en el columpio con la mirada baja, ninguno de los dos decía algo, no sé si por enojo o por vergüenza de las tonterías que dijimos, entonces él se dispuso hablar.

.- me fui a matricular en un colegio, le hable a mama del tema y quiso hacer el trámite lo antes posible.-

.- de verdad.-

.- si, que pensabas, no te dejaría sola, por algo menos importante, Kari, pero veo que no tardaste en remplazarme.-

.- yo no te remplazase, Willis es uno de mis amigos, él estaba de vacaciones y llego ayer me llamo y le hable del festival y de que yo no quería venir sola por eso el vino conmigo, pero tú fuiste mi primera opción.-

.-no creo que solo sean amigos, él se toma muchas libertades contigo.-

.- porque nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, no entiendo porque te pones así.-

.- por que no te quiero compartir con nadie Kari.-

POV´S T.K

Un silencio se hizo presentes entre los dos, entonces comprendí todo, porque siempre pensaba en ella, porque su sonrisa me iluminaba cada día que la veía y me hacía sentir lleno, porque siempre sentía que debía protegerla, porque deseaba ser el único para ella, porque me ponía nervioso todo el tiempo y deseaba abrazarla. Ella me gustaba y no era atracción o como amigos, ella me gustaba enserio su sonrisa sus ojos su cabello, todo lo que era ella me enloquecía, el cómo se preocupaba de los demás antes que de ella misma, por eso me ponía celoso de Willis no quería que estuviera con él y obligue a esa chica a participar para ganarle. Pero no podía decirle que me gustaba, no era el momento y yo no me sentía preparado, de alguna u otra forma había quedado un poco choqueado por mis malas experiencias. Así que me lo guardaría para otra vez, tuve que pensar en algo para cambiar lo que había dicho.

FIN POV´S

.- que has dicho.-

.- que no quiero compartirte con nadie porque… eres mi amiga y me dejaras por Willis.-

Lo mire por un momento, se vía en verdad angustiado, pero nunca lo abandonaría. T.k era especial para mí, nose porque, él me animaba todo el tiempo, me cuido cuando lo necesite y me gustaba mucho su compañía, todo era distinto con él.

.- por supuesto que no, la relación que tengo contigo es muy distinta a la de Willis, desde el comienzo de nuestra amistad todo se dio diferente, no seas tonto, yo nunca te dejare y nunca dejare de ser tu amiga.-

Lo abrase por detrás porque me había dado la espalda.

.- de verdad, no te dejare tonto.-

.- lo sé, es que me dio un poco de celos, eso es todo.-

.- debo admitir que a mí también me dio un poco de celos verte con esa chica.-

.- ni siquiera la conozco Kari, ella quería subir al escenario y necesitaba a alguien con quien jugar.-

.- de verdad se veían muy felices juntos.-

.- no para nada, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.-

.- enserio.-

.- si, solo tengo ojos para ti bonita.-

Y así quedamos en un profundo silencio que para nada era incomodo, eran de esos silencios que quedan después de la tempestad, me senté otra vez en el columpio y el volvió a empujarme, como dos niños pequeños.

* * *

** ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR QUEME COSTO UN POQUITO!**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PARA LOS QUE ESPERABAN EL ROMANCE, PORQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HE DEMORADO UN POQUITO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SE MOSTRARA MÁS.**

**UN BESO Y LINDO FIN DE SEMANA.**


	15. Sorpresas y Besos

15

_.- y estas segura de que no te gusta, kari._-

.- willis, no, tu sabes que el y yo siempre hemos sido grandes amigos.-

_.- pero antes a ti si te gustaba.-_

.- si pero el me rechazo, además eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo, ahora solo somos amigos.-

._- y con t.k.-_

.- no lo se yolei, el es tan dulce conmigo y tan tierno, además es un buen amigo.-

_.- Kari no puedes ver a todos como tus amigos.-_

.- lo se.-

_.- esta bien, mañana hablaremos mas, además hay clases así que me iré a dormir, adiós._-

.- adiós.-

Hace años atrás me declare a Willis, pero el me dijo que no debíamos estropear nuestra amistad y que debíamos dejarlo como estaban las cosas, desde entonces aprendí a vivir como amigos, aunque al principio me fue difícil, pero lo logre, pero en el festival me dijo que yo le gustaba, yolei me dice que tengo que tomarlo enserio, pero estoy casi segura de que lo dijo en juego. trate de no tomarlo seriamente y me fui a dormir, porque ya no puedo pensar más.

Estaba lista para el primer día de clases, apenas dormí anoche de la emoción, tenía mi uniforme puesto y como siempre tai se retrasó.

.- vamos tay, es el primer día, quiero llegar temprano.-

.- si, espérame, ya voy.- tomo la tostada y la puso en su boca, con las manos se puso su mochila.

.- nos quedan 20 minutos para llegar.-

.- estoy listo, vamos, vamos.-

.- adiós mamá.-

.- que tengan un lindo día.-

Esa semana me había desconectado un poco de todos no vi ni a Willis, ni a t.k, ni a las chicas. Me había quedado en casa para acompañar a mi mamá. Quería ver a mis amigas y a mis compañeros. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el tren y llegamos pero apunto al colegio.

.- adiós, que tengas un buen día.-

.- adiós, hermano.-

Yolei siempre me esperaba en la entrada del colegio, pero no estaba esta vez, supuse que era por la hora, así que atine a ir hacia mi salón.

.- Kari.-

.- hola Davis, como estas.-

.- muy bien y tu.-

.- bien, oye Willis no ha llegado.-

.- no, no lo he visto.-

Necesitaba hablar con él, quería dejar en claro que el solo lo había dicho como broma, así mi mente quedaría tranquila, Pero se retrasó, eso era lo más lógico, no habíamos hablado mucho por teléfono y no sabía con exactitud si vendría el primer día.

.- buenos días niños.-

.- buenos días profesor.-

Tomamos nuestros puestos en cuanto llego el profesor, me senté al lado de la ventana, me gustaba sentarme ahí y observar el cielo, generalmente Willis se sentaba a mi lado y Davis detrás de nosotros, pero como no llegaba, el asiento del lado mío estaba desocupado.

.- bueno el día de hoy hay varias cosas de las que les quiero hablar y esta es la primera, tenemos un nuevo estudiante.-

.- que sea mujer, que sea mujer.-

.- nunca cambias cierto Davis.-

.- Jajaja, lo siento.-

.- entra por favor.-

A mí no me interesaba mucho el tema de los nuevos y todo eso, la verdad es que con el trajeo del año pasado solo quería pasar desapercibida este nuevo año.

.- hola mi nombre es t.k takaishi, es un placer.-

.- ¡ T.K!- grite desde mi asiento sin darme cuenta de donde estaba y me dio mucha vergüenza por que todos mis compañeros me quedaron mirando.

.- vaya yagami, veo que conoce al señor takaishi.-

.- lo siento mucho, profesor.- dije retomando mi lugar.

.- bueno espero que le vaya muy bien este año y que no tengamos ningún problema.-

.- si, profesor.-

.- haber…. Donde te sentaras…m…aaa, como conoces a Kari, siéntate al lado de ella.-

.- si.-

Que hacia t.k aquí, se supone que no tenía colegio en qué momento se matriculo aquí. camino hacia mí con una flamante sonrisa y tomo asiento al lado mío, solo lo mire con duda.

.-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

.- este es mi salón de clases.-

.- porque no me dijiste que vendrías a este colegio.-

.- porque te quería sorprender.-

.- vaya sorpresa, pero estoy feliz de que seas mi compañero.-

.-_ muy bien entonces les hablare de los planes para este año, me gustari….-_

.- permiso profesor, lamento la tardanza.-

.- Willis, partiendo el año tarde.-

.- lo siento mucho profesor, no volverá a pasar.-

.- eso espero, pase a sentarse.-

En ese momento el profesor tuvo que salir y nos dejó solos. De inmediato todas las chicas de mi salón miraron a t.k con agrado.

.- valla, que sorpresa.-

.- Willis.-

.- hola Kari, Davis y era t.k verdad.-

.- si, hola.-

.-supongo que me sentare con Davis.-

.- si, siéntate conmigo.-

.- lo lamento el profesor me asigno.- dijo t.k tratando de sonar amable.

.- no te preocupes.-

.- y porque llegaste tarde.-

.- tuve un problema con mi papá, nada serio.-

.- seguro, estas bien.-

.- si, tranquila.-

Salimos al receso y busque a las chicas con la mirada y me sorprendió ver de pronto a matt conversando con mi hermano y izzi. Debí imaginarme que vendrían los dos al mismo colegio.

Conversamos con las chicas un rato y yolei nos contó que era novia de ken, me hice la sorprendida pero en realidad ella me contó la misma noche que sucedió.

.- eso es genial.-

.- que bueno, amiga, por fin.-

.- solo falta mimi y Kari.-

.- Jajaja,yo no diría eso.- dijo de pronto mimi

Todas las miramos sorprendidas.

.- ven a ese chico guapo de ahí.-

.- el que está detrás de matt.-

.- en realidad…. Es matt.-

.- QUE!-

.- cuando sucedió.-

Mimi nos contó que el otro día iba en la calle con unos papeles de su papá y que paso un tipo que la empujo y se le cayeron todos, justamente iba pasando matt por ahí y la ayudo a recoger los papeles y cuando sus manos se tocaron se perdieron en sus miradas y el resto ya es fácil de deducir. Todas estaban felices por ella y de pronto estábamos rodeadas por todos los demás chicos.

.- supongo que tarde o temprano, todos terminaran emparejados.-

.- es verdad.-

.- Jajaja.- reímos todos

.-Estaba pensando, chicas lindas que deberíamos ir todos juntos a tomarnos algo después de clases, que opinan.- pregunto matt.

.- yo digo que si.-

.- si yo también.-

.- entonces decidido nos juntamos en la entrada después de clases.-

El día pasó volando y como siempre el primer día nunca se hace nada, me la pase hablando con Davis, Willis y t.k de tonterías, hasta que toco el último timbre.

.- y bien ya estamos todos.-

.- no falta Willis y Kari les toco la limpieza del salón asi que no podrán ir.-

.- umm que mal.-

.- bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer.-

.- vamos.-

* * *

Me toco realizar los deberes del salón, parecía el momento perfecto para conversar con Willis.

.- Willis, quiero preguntarte algo.-

.- dime.-

.- bueno, tengo algo que me esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza.-

.- si y que es lo que te da vueltas Kari.- dijo Willis barriendo.

.- tú el otro día, en el festival dijiste…-

.- que me gustabas.-

.- sí, estoy segura que es solo juegas conmigo pero quiero que tu me lo digas.-

.- y si te digo que no Kari, que me gustas de verdad.-

.- eso no puede ser porque tú me rechazaste recuerdas, me dijiste que no querías arruinar nuestra amistad.-

.- nunca pensaste que tenía miedo de que no funcionara.-

.- que.-

.- tu me gustabas, pero no quise arriesgarme porque sentía que si salíamos mal te perdería como amiga, pero entonces empezaste tu relación con kenji y sentí que te había perdido para siempre, pero cuando terminaste con el, pensé que tenía una oportunidad y debo confesarte que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado.-

No dije nada estaba en shock, no sabia que decir, ni como actuar, solo me quede observándolo.

.- es por eso que siempre estoy para ti, pero no soy tonto, vi como miras a t.k, te gusta no es cierto.-

.- por supuesto que no y si me gustara, no tendría que decirte a ti.-

.- entiendo.-

Me miro por un instante y me sujeto por mis hombros y sin que yo alcanzara a reaccionar, Willis me beso. Me separe de el rápidamente y le di una cachetada.

.- que te has creído.-

.- Kari, yo lo…..-

.- eres un tonto.-

Tome mi mochila y me fui corriendo.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude como si alguien me persiguiera, me había besado, Willis me había besado no lo puedo creer, como se atreve.

Subí a mi habitación y por suerte no había nadie en casa. no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso, los besos son para los novios, que rabia tenia. Estaba enojada con Willis decidí olvidarme de todo y dormir era la única forma de que mi cabeza descansara.

* * *

.- Kari el desayuno esta listo, vamos a llegar tarde.-

.- ya lo sé, déjame en paz.-

No quería ir a clases, no quería ver a Willis, prefería llegar tarde.

.- no eres tu la que siempre me presiona para llegar a la hora, acaso estas enferma.-

.- no, no es eso tay.-

.- entonces apúrate, te doy cinco minutos.-

* * *

.- a lo mejor no viene, creo que esta vez si que estropee todo.- me dije para mi

.- Willis, como estas.-

.- hola yolei.-

.- y Kari.-

.- no lo se no ha llegado todavía.-

.- valla que raro, a pero ahí viene, Kari hola.-

.- buenos días.- dije mirando a yolei pero me di cuenta de que estaba con willis, Lo que mas quería era evitarlo y ahora estaba en frente de mi

.- que paso Kari, llegaste tarde.-

.- emmm... ven yolei.-

.- espera Kari.- me grito Willis tome a yolei de la mano y me la lleve.

* * *

.- que es lo que ocurre kari .-

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió a mi amiga, ella me entendería y sabría que decirme.

.- ahora entiendo, yo creo que Willis se dio cuenta de que algo te pasa con t.k y no puede soportar la idea de verte con el.-

.- tu crees yolei, pero yo no se que me pasa con t.k.-

.- pero supongo que no lo ves solo como un amigo.-

.- no lo se.-

Tenia que poner mi cabeza y mi corazón en orden, pero no seria en ese momento por que tenia que ir a clases pues el timbre ya había tocado.

entre a mi salón y por suerte solo estaba t.k sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

.- hola t.k.-

.- hola, como estas.-

.- bien.-

.- te pase a buscar para venir juntos a la escuela, pero tu mamá me dijo que todavía no te levantabas.-

.- si,me costo algo de trabajo levantarme.-

.- no estas enferma, verdad.-

.- no, no te preocupes.-

En ese momento entro el profesor y Willis lo seguía.

La tarde paso rápido y evitar a willis se me hacia cada vez más difícil y en cuando menos lo pensaba el timbre final me salvo. salí corriendo de mi salón pero Willis me alcanzo.

.- Kari tengo que hablar contigo.-

.- yo no, no quiero hablar contigo Willis.-

.- que pasa Willis, pelearon.-

.- no es asunto tuyo t.k.-

* * *

Me fui a mi casa rápidamente, no quería hablar con Willis, ni con nadie, así que me fui directo a mi habitación. La imagen del beso de Willis se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza y me hacía sufrir.

.- Kari t.k te busca.- dijo mi mamá

Y ahora que quiere t.k, baje por la escalera y Salí.

.- que pasa.-

.- nada, solo quería que me acompañaras.-

.- que te acompañe, a donde.-

.- solo sígueme quieres.-

.- está bien.-

Lo acompañe después de todo, si me quedaba en mi habitación sería peor.-

.- llegamos.-

.- que es esto.-

.- es una cancha de basquetbol, alguna vez te dije que me encanta.-

Recordé aquella vez que lo vi con la pelota de basquetbol en las manos, se veía tan bien.

.- no, no lo sabia.-

.- bueno entonces juega contra mi.-

.- que, no yo no soy buena para eso.-

.- ven yo te enseño, juguemos.-

.- esta bien.-

Jugamos horas la verdad lo hacia muy mal, pero t.k en cambio se veía tan bien haciendo todos esos puntos, debo admitir que me divertí mucho con él.

.- la verdad es que eres bastante mala yagami.-

.- te dije que no era buena jugando.-

.- si pero nunca me imagine que fueras tan mala.-

.- eres un tonto.-

.- Jajaja.-

.- vamos por un helado, yo invito.-

.- esta bien.-

Fuimos a una tienda cerca de ahí , pedí uno de chocolate y el uno de vainilla.

.- m… que rico.-

.- que bueno que te guste, hoy te note muy triste en clase y pensé que esto te animaría.-

Ya veo el hizo todo esto para que estuviera mejor, que lindo es.

.- gracias.-

.- no hay de que y si algo te molesta no dudes en decirme, yo te puedo ayudar con gusto.-

Volví a mi casa muy feliz y relajada, t.k siempre me ayudaba a calmarme y gracias a el ya tenia mas claro todo, sabia que decisión tomar.

* * *

**hola! lamento mucho el retraso pero con esto de que se van las vacaciones me ha tenido muy desmotivada jajaja.**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi y decirles que ya no quedan muchos, pero estoy trabando en otra historia que tal vez no les guste mucho, pero la verdad me tiene muy ilusionada.**

**a antes de irme tenia una duda que son los Followers? E****spero sus review y que tengan linda semana.**

**azuritha**


	16. Baile de bienvenida

LO SIENTO! lamento haberme ausentado tanto! no se si alguien me sigue después de esto, espero que si no, lo entenderé.

La verdad es que me inspire mas en la otra historia que estoy haciendo y una cosa llevo a la otra en fin, me di cuenta de que no actualizaba hace mucho y no sabia como continuar pero ahora después de un largo, largo receso tengo mi mente en orden para continuar. Espero que les guste! y gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior no se que haría sin ustedes.

* * *

El baile de bienvenida era uno de los eventos más grandes de nuestra escuela, pues era la primera actividad social del año, además de que servía para recibir y conocer a todos los nuevos que ingresaban por primera vez a nuestro establecimiento.

Esa semana había sido la más agitada y ocupada de todas, ya que mimi era la organizadora de dicha fiesta este nuevo año, me faltan palabras para describir la emoción que sintió cuando le comunicaron la noticia, estaba muy entusiasmada, porque todos los años se quejaba, si no era por la comida era por la banda que contrataban, esta vez podría hacerlo a su antojo. No era de sorprenderse cuando nos pidió que la ayudáramos, por supuesto que este trabajo no la haría sola, nos tenía a todos trabajando, sora, yolei y yo nos encargábamos de fabricar toda la decoración, izzi estaba ocupado viendo el tema de la iluminación y la música, Davis, Willis y t.k traían todo lo que necesitáramos para la infraestructura del lugar y tai y matt estaban colgando globos y poniendo las decoraciones, esas eran las tareas que mimi nos había asignado, pero debo reconocer que siempre terminábamos haciendo de todo.

Mimi se tomaba todo muy a pecho, es que ella es muy detallista y generalmente a final del día terminaba molesta y frustrada por que las cosas no salían como ella lo planeaba, pero aunque siempre nos decía lo mucho que la molestaba todo esto y que no debió haber aceptado ser la cabeza de este comité, sabíamos que en solo era el stress y la preocupación de que todo saliera bien y que en el fondo le encantaba ser la que organizara todo.

.- ya nos falta poco.-

.- si esta es la última.- le respondo a sora poniéndome en pie y mirando a mi alrededor, por un lado esta izzi y mimi chequeando las luces, en otra parte del gimnasio están mi hermano y matt tratando de levantar un cartel y en el otro lado esta Willis y t.k.

Agradecí a mimi que pidiera mi ayuda, porque me mantenía ocupada y lejos de mis pensamientos, el tema de Willis todavía rondaba en mi cabeza y difícilmente me lo podía sacar, había muchas cosas que no entendía. Sabía lo que mi corazón sentía, yo solo quería a Willis como un amigo muy cercano a mí y no podía mirarlo con otros ojos… ya no, pero no sé cómo decirle esto sin herirlo, le dije que aclararía todo después del baile, pues ya no podía seguir huyendo y por otro lado estaba mis sentimientos hacia t.k, con el he pasado tanto y hay veces en que me siento rara con él y otras en las que me hace rabiar, pero la mayoría del tiempo se preocupa por mí y me quiere hacer sentir mejor, él se ha vuelto alguien muy importante en mi vida, también agradezco que sea mi amigo.

.- muy bien chicos hemos terminado.-

.- por fin…-

.- animo chicos todo es por una buena causa.-

.- eso espero sora, eso espero.-

Ese fue el día que más tarde salimos, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y seguíamos dándole los últimos toques al gimnasio para la siguiente noche fuera perfecta.

.- chicos vengan un segundo.-dijo mimi

.- que paso.-

.- no me digas que se te ocurrió cambiar todo.- dijo de pronto tai muy asustado.

.- no para nada, tranquilos, solo… quiero agradecerles, sin ustedes nada de esto hubiera sido posible, son unos amigos increíbles, sé que los he tratado un poco mal a todos esta semana, que me he vuelto un poquitín loca y que los he cargado de tareas, pero es que quería que todo saliera perfecto y así salió, todo se ve muy hermoso y es justo como yo quería, todo es gracias a sus esfuerzos y por aguantarme, ¡soy muy feliz!, y de nuevo gracias por acompañarme en todos estos días, los quiero muchos a todos.-

.- hay mimi no digas esas cosas.-

.- somos tus amigos es obvio que te tenemos que ayudar.-

.- yolei tiene razón, tu siempre nos ayudas a todos.-

.- este era el momento de devolvértelo.- dijo tai

.- muchas gracias a todos.-

.- muy bien creo que ya es hora de irnos, ya es algo tarde.-

.-si es verdad, nuestros padres se preocuparan.-

.- nos vemos mañana.-

.- t.k puedes llevar a Kari a casa yo iré a dejar a sora.-

.- si no hay problema yo me encargo.-

.- muchas gracias, te la encargo.-

.- adiós.-

Tai siempre iba a dejar a sora y matt a mimi, así que ir juntos a casa se había hecho algo cotidiano en nuestras vidas.

.- caminamos.-

.- si.-

Caminamos a través del parque, no había mucha gente solo un par de parejas que por allí estaban sentadas.

Trataba de que mi relación con Willis fuera de lo más normal pero era algo difícil ya no podíamos conversar tan abiertamente como antes, lo extrañaba, extrañaba reírme con el de cosas sin sentido o de sus tiernos cumplidos, en fin solo pedía al cielo que todo se arreglará, que fuera como antes.

.- estas muy callada, te ocurre algo.-

.- que, no, no.- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.- solo pensaba.-

.- pensabas, en que.-

.- en cosas sin sentido, no te preocupes.-

.- si tú lo dices, oye con quien iras mañana al baile.-

.- que con quien iré, no lo sé supongo que me juntare con yolei.-

.- oye pero no crees que yolei estará algo ocupada con ken.-

.- hum, si es cierto, no lo sé entonces, mimi estará con matt y tai con sora, así que supongo que estaré sola.-

.- ¡SOLA!, eso sí que es triste.-

.- eres un tonto, no me molestes.-

.- iras conmigo ¿si?.-

.- contigo.-

.- sí, yo no conozco a nadie todavía, necesito a alguien que me muestre lo mejor de esta fiesta.-

.- pues yo no quiero ir contigo.-

.- Que.-

.- solo bromeo tonto, claro que iremos juntos, te espero como a las 8.-

.- eres una inmadura.-

.- ajajajajaja.-

Entre risas y bromas llegamos más rápido de lo que me imagine a mi casa, t.k hacía que dejara de pensar en todo y solo me divierta, me encanta estar con él.

El día siguiente paso lento, parece que entre más rápido quieres que pase la hora más lento pasa, pero por fin las clases terminaron y me dirigía a casa para arreglarme.

El baile era con traje de gala así que me apresure en bañarme y secar mi cabello, mi mamá me compro un lindo vestido color blanco, no era mi color pero debo admitir que me encanto como se me veía, me maquille un poco, algo suave no quería verme muy arreglada, por eso mismo mi peinado era simple pero distinto a lo que siempre solía llevar.

Mi hermano se veía muy bien aunque seguía teniendo ese aire de desordenado, pero su traje negro le hacía ver muy guapo.

Mamá nos obligó a tomarnos algunas fotos juntos como hermanos, decía que estas oportunidades no se daban muy seguido y que debía aprovechar el momento. Posamos un rato para complacerla y luego tai se despidió de mí para ir a buscar a sora, esos dos están muy enamorados.

Eran las 8 justas cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa, mama fue a abrir y me llamo para que bajara.

.- hola señora yagami que tal esta.-

.- muy bien t.k, te ves muy guapo.-

.- gracias.-

.- espera que enseguida llame a Kari.-

.- y como está tu mamá t.k.-

.- pues muy bien gracias por preguntar.-

.- que bueno porque el otro día la vi y parecía…..-

En ese momento la mamá de Kari me seguía hablando y conversando, yo solo escuchaba BLA-BLA, porque mi mente y mis ojos se direccionaban hacía el otro lado, pues juro que vi un ángel bajar por aquella escalera. Kari se veía hermosa, ella simplemente me dejo sin palabras, no sé cómo no deje todo y la bese en ese mismo momento, era como si estuviera en un sueño.

* * *

Baje con cuidado por la escalera, para no caerme pero más que caerme por los zapatos era por lo distraída que iba mirando a t.k, se veía tan… BIEN, no lo sé, su traje que combinaba con su personalidad, su cabellera ligeramente despeinada y sus azules ojos, provocaban algo en mí y me ponía algo nerviosa, no sé por qué.

.- mamá deja de aburrir a t.k.-

.- solo conversábamos entretenidamente, no es cierto t.k.-

.- Como… ha si, si, solo conversábamos, estas lista.-

.- si vamos.-

.-esperen, quiero una foto para el recuerdo.-

.- mamá.-

.- vamos Kari, solo una, ahora…..sonrían.-

.- te quiero adiós.-

.- adiós señora yagami.-

.- adiós cuídense…. Mis hijos crecen tan rápido.- dijo mirando la foto y cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

* * *

.- Tengo que decirlo te vez hermosa.-

.- gracias y tú de verdad que te vez bien.-

.- si bueno no puedo estar desaliñado si tengo una compañera como tu.-

.- Jajaja.-

En pocas horas estuvimos en el gimnasio y todo estaba increíble, la música, la decoración, las luces todo tenía un toque muy elegante pero a la vez divertido, la gente estaba por todos lados y parecía disfrutar de todo, eso me ponía muy feliz, pues todo nuestro esfuerzo valía la pena.

.- vez a alguien conocido.-

.- estoy tratando de ver a los chicos pero… allí están.-

Estaban todos mis amigos bailando y conversando, se veían tan lindos con sus trajes y todo, yolei traía un vestido morado hasta debajo de las rodillas se veía hermosa, mire a sora con sora un vestido rojo muy lindo y mimi como siempre tenía un vestido rosa fuerte con sus toques de brillo que caracterizaban a ella, todas con lindos peinados y maquilladas. Para que hablar de los hombres, todos se robaban miradas, pues la verdad se veían guapísimos, las chicas tenían que atrapar bien a sus hombres esa noche si no se los llevarían, pero no apartaba mi vista de Willis, mi amigo, el siempre dejaba a todas fascinadas, incluyéndome, se veía más que bien.

.- vamos con ellos.-

.- si-

.- Kari, t.k, llegaron.-

.- guau… parece que esta noche alguien tendrá que andar con cuidado, si no le robaran a la hermana.-

.- qué te pasa matt.- dijo tai con cara de pocos amigos.

.- es verdad te ves muy linda Kari.-

.- enserio, gracias.-

.- pero t.k no se queda atrás mírenlo chicas.-

.- jajaj es verdad, te ves muy bien, los dos se ven muy bien, hacen linda pareja.-

Me puse roja como un tomate, pero menos mal que la iluminación era con luces bajas si no todos hubieran visto mi vergüenza.

.- ya no digan cosas raras y vamos a bailar.- dijo de pronto mi hermano.

.- vamos Kari.-

.- espérame unos segundos en seguida te alcanzo, tengo que arreglar algo.-

.- muy bien.-

Me quede esperando que todos se fueran para poder hablar con Willis, no podría disfrutar la fiesta ni él ni yo si no aclaraba esto ahora y creo que Willis pensó igual, porque él espero en frente mío.

.- ¿es hora?.-

.-si.-

* * *

Salimos afuera del gimnasio y nos ganamos atrás de este, no había nadie en ese lugar, podríamos conversar tranquilamente.

No sabía cómo empezar, me sentía tan mal, era como si mi corazón estuviera apretado. Le dije todo lo que sentía, que lo quería pero como amigo, que no podía estar sin él, porque era alguien importante para mí y que me gustaba que estuviera conmigo, pero que no sentía amor mas que amor fraternal.

.-Lo siento mucho.-

.- hey tranquila, yo… respeto lo que tu sientes, aunque esa decisión me duela.-

Me sentía muy mal, como si alguien rompiera algo dentro de mí.

.- solo tengo una pregunta si te hubiera dicho mis sentimiento en el momento en que tú te confesaste conmigo, me hubieras aceptado.-

.- no lo se, quizás no se hubiera dado de esta manera.-

.- mmm… me lo imagino.-

.- será todo como antes.-

.- tal vez me cueste un poco, pero… con el tiempo todo volverá ha hacer como antes te lo prometo.-

.- gracias, no quiero perderte.-

Lo abrace y estuvimos así unos segundos, solo abrazados, como si así pudiese absorber su dolor, aunque así no fuera.

.- ya será mejor que entremos lo demás deben estar preocupados.-

.- no lo creo, pero si entremos.-

.- te extrañe sabes.-

.- y yo a ti no sabes cómo.-

.- segura y no tienes a t.k.-

.- si pero…. Con él es diferente que contigo no sé porque.-

.- si tú lo dices.-

* * *

Me sentía mal por Willis pero me libere de un gran peso me sentía tan bien, tan libre, tome a Willis por las manos y me puse a bailar con el de la nada.

.- estoy agotada.-

.- yo también.-

.- chicas vamos esto recién empieza.-

.- mimi hemos bailado más de 1 hora.-

.- por eso mismo yolei son solo las 10, esto queda para rato.-

* * *

Estaba sentada afuera del gimnasio respirando aire puro, y viendo la hermosa noche que había.

.- porque tan sola.-

.- t.k, me asustaste.-

.- que haces.-

.- nada, solo… descansando de mucha música.-

.-humm.-

.- que te pasa, tienes cara de enojado.-

.- a decir verdad, estoy algo molesto contigo.-

.- ¿conmigo?, ¿porque?.-

.- por que te dije que me mostraras lo mejor de la fiesta y ni siquiera has bailado conmigo.-

.- la noche no ha terminado.-

.- a que te refieres.-

.- sígueme.-

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a un lugar que me encantaba.

* * *

.- ¿ esto es lo mejor de la fiesta?-

.- no, pero es mi lugar favorito, queria compartirlo contigo.-

.- la azotea es tu lugar.-

.- si, con este lugar compartimos llantos y alegrías, rabias y vergüenzas.-

.- ya veo.-

.- sé que estuve un tanto distraída esta semana y que más que por la bienvenida era por otra cosa.-

.- lo sé, te he aprendido a conocer, Kari.-

.- enserio.-

.- si, solo espero que se te haya pasado.-

.- si, ahora ya estoy bien.-

.- eso me alegra, como siempre te digo, a ti no te viene la tristeza, eres muy bonita.-

Me ruborice entera y no logro comprender por qué mi corazón se acelera tanto cuando él me habla así.

.- gracias por mostrarme tu lugar.-

.- no hay de que.-

.- vamos, todavía me debes un baile, se te olvida.-

.- no, para nada, vamos.-

No sé qué me pasa con t.k pero no quería cansarme pensando el por qué me pongo tan rara cuando estoy con él, solo quiero disfrutar. La noche había sido increíble, la pase genial y por fin mi alma y mi mente podían descansar en paz, pues con willis las cosas irían en mejora en poco tiempo.

* * *

NADA MAS QUE DECIR SOLO MUCHAS DISCULPAS Y QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO YA QUE NO LE QUEDA MUCHO A MI OTRA HISTORIA.

LINDA SEMANA QUE QUEDA A TODAS, SI ES QUE QUEDA ALGUIEN POR AHÍ

ADIOS!


	17. Fiebre y besos robados

**Lo lamento mucho, no puedo empezar diciendo otra cosa, me demore mucho en actualizar y de verdad lo siento mucho... no diré los motivos porque agraban la falta pero... si diré que la universidad me tuvo de verdad atrapada, y bueno uno siempre quiere salir bien de todos los exámenes. no tengo palabras que decir para poder esconder mi pena y vergüenza que siento por dejar este fic botado pero vuelvo a repetir lo lamento mucho, no la dejare de nuevo, ya no...**

**Doy muchas gracias a todas las que hasta aquí han estado comentando la historia, si no la siguen mas realmente entenderé así que no se preocupen.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo, que si ha ido un poco lento pero ya no quedan muchos capítulos y creo que les gustara.**

* * *

Los días en la escuela pasan tan rápidos, que ni cuenta me di como pasaron los meses, cuando pude reaccionar ya era mitad de año y los días fríos se hacían presentes.

Por fin todo en mi vida estaba tomando su curso. Las cosas con Willis estaban más que bien, nos tratábamos con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado y eso lo adoraba pues quería a mi amigo de vuelta.

En cuanto a t.k todavía no entendía la razón por la cual mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo miraba, pero… no puedo alejarme de él, es todo lo que sé, se ha vuelto alguien imprescindible para mí, y eso me gusta, porque él también lo siente y es lindo que alguien que no es parte de tu familia se interese tanto por ti.

Mimi había hecho una reunión en su casa para celebrar que todos habíamos pasado los parciales, había comida deliciosa y ricos jugos. Tai, matt e izzi jugaban videojuegos, sora y mimi traían más comida a la mesa, t.k Willis, Davis y ken hablaban de deportes y yolei y yo solo conversábamos temas triviales.

.- no puedo creerlo.-

.- es verdad, todos tuvimos la mima reacción cuando supimos.-

.- es obvio, eso es algo que impacta mucho.-

.- es verdad.-

.- ¡chicos! todos a comer.-

.- Tai, matt, ya apaguen eso y vengan a comer.-

.- si ya vamos solo déjame ganar esta última partida.-

.- ¿ganar?, sí que eres confiado yagami.-

.- pueden dejar eso.-

Al ver que ellos no venían, sora tomo el asunto en sus manos y desenchufo el juego dejando a los dos con caras sorprendidas.

.- pero amor, que haces.-

.- los estamos llamando hace rato para comer tai.-

.- pero estaba jugando.-

.- vamos a comer.-

.- bueno está bien, si me miras así, no me puedo enojar.-

.- te ahorraste una paliza tai.-

.- cállate matt ambos sabemos quién hubiera ganado.-

.- jajajaja.- reímos todos.

Nos ubicamos en la mesa para comer esas ricas pizzas que sora y mimi habían cocinado y la plática y risas se hacían presentes alrededor de toda la mesa.

.- ¿a la nieve?-

.- si la nieve, ir por un viernes y un sábado.-

.- es una buena idea.-

.- no salimos juntos desde las vacaciones de verano, cuando fuimos a las cabañas de mimi.-

.- en realidad eran las cabañas de mi tío, y por favor no me lo recuerden, después de la tormenta quedo todo mal.-

.- es verdad, estuvimos muy preocupados por Kari y t.k.-

Es verdad esa última salida no había sido un completo éxito después de todo.

.- pero chicos esto es distinto imagínense esquiando por las bellas montañas y luego en la noche con una taza de chocolate caliente en tus manos, díganme que no suena genial.-

.- si es muy tentadora.-

.-yo quiero ir para aprender a esquiar.-

.-yo también.-

.- ¿entonces vamos a la nieve?-

.- ¡sí!-

Y fue así que mientras comíamos surgió un nuevo plan para divertirnos como grupo, nos pusimos de acuerdo en el lugar, la fecha y que comeríamos.

Sería el próximo fin de semana y nos alojaríamos en un centro de recreación que hay por esos lados, estábamos muy emocionados para esa salida.

* * *

.- vamos Kari, estamos muy atrasados.-

.- ya voy… espera.-

.- no eres tu quien siempre me dice que me apresure, que no es bueno llegar siempre tarde.-

.- lo sé es que, amanecí un poco aturdida hoy, pero ya estoy lista, vamos.-

Ese día me había costado mucho levantarme, me sentía un poco débil y con dolor de cabeza, mis mejillas tenían un color rojo pero estaba segura que se provocaba por la fiebre.

No quería estropear el viaje de mi hermano ya que no había nadie en mi casa, además él tenía muchas ganas de ir, así que mantuve todo en secreto.

.- por fin bajas….estas bien.-

.- si por supuesto solo un poco cansada pero nada más, vamos que vamos atrasados.-

.-está bien, estoy tan emocionado.-

.- lo se…jeje.- reí sin mucha gana.

* * *

.- por fin vienen, se demoraron mucho.-

.- lo sentimos, pero esta vez no me fe mi culpa.-

.- si claro, ahora dirás que fue Kari quien te atraso.-

.- pero si es verdad, anda Kari diles.-

.- si es verdad, lo siento…. Me quede dormida.-

.- ¿acaso tuviste un mala noche?-

.- no… solo estaba algo agotada por los parciales, estudie mucho, solo es eso.-

.- hummm, muy bien, no falta nadie más así que vamos.-

.- si vamos.-

Todos subieron al autobús que nos llevaría, pero t.k quedo mirándome extrañado.

.- ¿estás bien?-

.- si…. Lo estoy…-

.- ¿segura?, no te ves muy bien-

.-si de verdad, solo es el día, ya verás que se me pasara.-

.- está bien.-

t.k decía eso pero no dejaba de quitarme la vista de encima.

.-vamos subamos si no quedaremos abajo.- dije con la mejor cara que tenía, porque para que no se percatara.

Me senté al lado de él por desgracia lo digo porque el siempre descubre lo que me pasa, trate de ser como siempre, pero sentía como la fiebre me subía.

* * *

Me fui al lado de ella para cuidarla era evidente que algo le ocurría, ya empezaba a conocer sus caras para esconder las cosas que le sucedían . Al final se quedó dormida y pude ver que mi hipótesis era verdad le costaba respirar y tenía sus mejillas rojas, estaba enferma, porque rayos vino a la nieve en esa condición, que bruta es, no ve lo que ocurrirá, el frió probablemente empeore su situación, como no lo pensó.

* * *

.- Quieres callarte tai, haces un escándalo hay más gente en el bus.-

.- cállate yo puedo decir lo que quiera.-

.- te ves mejor con la boca cerrada, sabes.-

.- eso quisieras…-

* * *

.- no puedo creer que estos se comporten así.-

.- si bueno, mimi y tai siempre pelean ya que ambos a veces se comportan como niños, solo hay que dejarlos.-

.- si tú lo dices sora, oye y cambiando el tema como es el hotel que reservaron.-

.- m… en realidad es un hotel muy chico pero muy elegante, creo que te gustara matt.-

* * *

.- ya quiero llegar y poder aprender a esquiar, tu no ken, a es verdad tú ya sabes.-

.- no muy bien pero si, con gusto te enseño.-

.- muchas gracias ken eres tan lindo.-

* * *

Todos tenían un tema de conversación en el bus pero yo no podía despegar mi vista de Kari.

Mi cabeza pensaba miles de situaciones hipotéticas sobre la salud de ella y como empeoraría con el tiempo, pero por más que mi mente se dejara explayar, mis ojos no podían dejar de mirar lo realmente hermosa que era durmiendo.

* * *

.- Kari despierta llegamos.-

.- m….-

.- despierta bonita, tenemos que bajar, dame tu maleta yo te ayudo.-

.- está bien.-

Llegue como pude a nuestra habitación, sora y mini se encargaron de las reservas, pidieron 2 habitaciones con 4 camas cada una, al llegar a la recepción, se inscribieron con la señorita que allí atendía, quien le explico las medidas de seguridad y les entregó las llaves de las habitaciones, también le dio los pases para saber que nos hospedábamos en ese edificio, y nos dio unas pulseras con un código de seguridad, eso nos identificaba y cualquier cosa que quisiéramos comprar se pagaba con eso.

Era un lugar realmente hermoso y muy elegante, mucha gente venía a quedarse en ese lugar por sus referencias en los catálogos y su por la poca gente que allí se hospedaba. Las chicas se habían lucido en gran manera con ese hotel pero por más que forzaba a apreciarlo, no podía me sentía muy desgastada.

.- bueno sugiero que nos instalemos en nuestras habitaciones y que nos veamos aquí en 20 minutos para esquiar.-

.- si, aquí estaremos en 20 minutos.-

Todos asintieron y llevaron sus cosas hasta nuestras habitaciones ambas quedaban una al lado de otra, así que por cualquier retraso nos podríamos ir a buscar.

.- de verdad, eso me dijo.-

.- jajaj no puedo creerlo.-

.- hay gente que nunca cambia.-

.- jajajajaja.-

Mis amigas contaban anécdotas graciosas, pero por más graciosas que fueran no podía ni reírme, solo esboce una sonrisa.

.- que ocurre Kari, no has hablado en todo el rato.-

.- si además luces muy mal.-

.- ¿estás bien?-

.- que… a si… no se preocupen solo estoy cansada por el largo viaje.-

.- si la verdad es que ese viaje me tenía a mí también aburrida.-

.- fue un poco largo pero ya estamos aquí y hay que aprovechar esta salida.-

.- chicas creo que ya pasaron los 20 minutos, les parece si nos vamos.-

.- si, o si no los chicos nos molestaran.-

.- es verdad, vamos.-

Todas salieron pero yolei espero como si quisiera hablar conmigo.

.-kari…-

.- eh dime yolei.-

.- no te sientes bien verdad.-

.- no, estoy bien, solo me siento algo cansada.-

Cuando dije eso mi cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse.

.- ¡Kari!, dime la verdad.-

.- tranquila solo es un pequeño resfrió, se me pasara.-

.- pero amiga, no debiste venir así, tienes mucha fiebre.-

.-no te preocupes, estaré bien vamos.-

Me pare como pude y me puse mi traje de nieve, tome mis esquís y seguí a todos en dirección al centro de esquí.

* * *

.- guau esto es hermoso.-

.- es tan cristalino.-

.- muy bien chicos la montaña me llama, háganse un lado.-

.- que tonto eres tay.-

.- matt ahora te las veras conmigo, estás listo para un carrera.-

.- siempre lo estoy.-

.-Bueno mientras ustedes par de niños realizan sus competencias, nosotras dos con sora nos iremos con nuestros instructores para aprender a esquiar.-

.- ¿qué?, con cuales instructores.-

.- con esos de allá.- dijo señalando a dos hombres bastantes guapos.

.- así que ¡adiós!-

.-No puede ser, matt.-

.- tranquilo no nos dejaran por ellos, enfócate en la montaña.-

.- es verdad, vamos.- dijo tomando rumbo hacia los elevadores

.- yolei iré a preguntar en que colina podemos practicar, aguarda aquí.-

.- si.-

En ese momento solo quedamos t.k, yolei y yo los dos me miraban con cara de preocupados.

.- tiene fiebre.-

.- me lo suponía.-

.- no debió venir.-

.- lo sé, pero ella es muy terca.-

.- de que hablan me siento como nunca, miren.- di la media vuelta para probar que estaba bien pero termine mareándome y cayendo en los brazos de t.k.

.-Kari cuidado.-

.- te tengo, no estás bien, debemos buscar a tay y decirle.-

.- por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ni menos a mi hermano.-

.-pero… ¿Por qué?-

.- veras mi padre salió de la ciudad por cuestión de trabajo, estaba muy feliz por eso y mi mama no está tampoco, si les decía que estaba enferma tendrían que cancelar o por lo menos que tay se quedara Conmigo pero…él quería este viaje hace mucho y no quería arruinárselo.

Nos miramos un tanto sorprendidos Kari nunca dejaba de pensar en los demás y eso me encantaba de ella, pero también me preocupaba hasta qué punto daría su vida por los demás.

La tome en mis brazos y me dirigí hasta el hotel. La recosté en su cama y fui hasta el comedor del hotel en busca de un té caliente para ella.

* * *

.- permiso, volví, necesito que te tomes la temperatura por favor y luego te tomas este té con estos medicamentos.-

.- está bien.-

Tenia una cara de ida, realmente debía sentirse mal. Me preocupaba mucho por ella y mis pensamientos de poder ayudarla eran permanentes en mi cabeza.

.- no deberías está aquí….deberías estar en la nieve disfrutándola.-dijo de pronto ella, rompiendo el silencio.

.- como dices…..-

.- que deberías…..de estar en la nieve con los demás….-

.- no puedo disfrutar si tú estás enferma Kari, además, no me gusta mucho el frio.-

.- ya veo.-

Nos miramos fijo por unos momentos hasta que el pitido del termómetro indico que ya estaba listo.

.- toma.-

.- rayos, esta alta, iré a buscar algo para comer, tomate el té y la medicina, vuelvo en un momento.-

.- espera…-

.- dime.-

.- siéntate aquí.- dije apuntando al lado de mi cama.

.- está bien.-

.-tu… siempre me cuidas cuando estoy mal… cuando algo me ocurre siempre estás ahí para mi… gracias de verdad.-

A medida que pronunciaba esas palabras empezó a acercarse cada vez más hacia mi rostro.

.- además… eres muy lindo… cualquier chica querría estar contigo….-

.- gracias…creo.-

.- shuu!... No digas nada solo…. Quería… darte esto hace bastante tiempo…-

No se cómo, ni cuándo ocurrió eso, pestañe varias veces para ver si era verdad… sus labios estaban con los míos, ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se desmayó en mis brazos.

Quizás fue producto de la fiebre o quizás no, pero en ese momento me sentía el hombre más feliz en la tierra y no lo olvidaría jamás, la recosté sobre la cama, la tape y me fui en busca del medicamento.

Contemplaba su rostro era tan hermosa, no solamente por fuera si no que ella tenía sentimientos muy lindos, con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios salí de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera comer.

No podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en sus deliciosos labios. A pesar de que la fiebre estaba bajando, quería que despertara para poder hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que siento.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

.- dime come esta.-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chico estaban en la habitación.

.- tay, como te ….-

.- yolei me dijo, yo… no me percate, ella siempre esconde esto, maldición.-

.- lo siento t.k, pero estaba muy preocupada.-

.- no te preocupes yolei, trate de hacer todo lo posible por ella, pero creo que no fue lo mejor.-

.- te equivocas t.k, la fiebre desapareció.-dijo sora tomando de nuevo el termómetro.

.- ¿cómo?-

.- es cierto.- dijo tay comprobando la temperatura de ella con la suya.

.- se está recuperando.-

.- hiciste un buen trabajo cuidándola t.k.-

.- muchas gracias, si algo malo le ocurriera yo…-

.- tranquilo, lo impórtate es que esta mejor.-

.- eso es cierto.-

.- bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a descansar ha sido un largo día.-

.- es cierto.-

.- buenas noches.-

.- adiós.-

.- que descansen.-

Era cierto mi día había estado mas que agitado, toque mis labios una vez más y recordé el momento en que nos besamos, mañana le diría todo, que me gusta y que quiero estar con ella.

* * *

Los calurosos rayos de sol pegaban en mi habitación iluminando todo mi rostro, abrí mis ojos y mire alrededor, estaban las chicas durmiendo plácidamente. Medí mi fiebre y ya no tenia, a decir verdad me sentía bastante bien.

Al lado de mi cama había una mesita de noche que tenia un té y unos medicamentos.

.- es cierto… t.k… el me trajo hasta aquí.-

Dije casi sin pensar, ya no recordaba mucho del día anterior.

.- Kari despertaste…- dijo bostezando mimi

.- como te sientes.- dijo de pronto sora

.- hola chicas, pues bastante bien, la fiebre ya se fue.-

.- eso es bueno, pero nos dejaste bien preocupados anoche.-

.- lo se, lo siento mucho.-

.- no te preocupes, pero la próxima vez dinos que te sientes mal de acuerdo.-

.- gracias chicas.-

Mis amigas eran las mejores del mundo. Rápidamente nos vestimos y fuimos al desayuno.

* * *

.-Buenos días a todos.- dije alegre a todos los chicos que estaban en el comedor.

.- Kari, estas bien.-

.- si, lamento si los preocupe a todos.-

.- eres una tonta, pero me alegro que estés bien hermana.-

Todos se fueron a la mesa a desayunar, todos menos…

.- ya te sientes mejor.-

.- si, creo que te debo una.-

.-ya me la pagaras, me alegra saber que estas bien.-

.- yo también me alegro.-

.- con respecto a lo de ayer… recuerdas cuando….-

.- a, si pues veras, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso ayer.-

.- ¿cómo?-

.- eso que… no recuerdo, bueno recuerdo que estábamos los tres con yolei y de pronto me caí y que luego me recostaste en la cama del hotel, pero nada más.-

.- no recuerdas nada.-

.- nop, nada de nada, nadita.-

.- humm….- dijo mirando el piso.

.- estas bien.-

.- si claro, porque no lo estaría.- dijo entre serio y enojado

.- bueno si tú lo dices.-

.- a por cierto, no es bueno comer demasiado cuando te estas recuperando, así que por favor come bien lento, monstruo.-

.- uyyy, eres un tonto.-

No sabía el porqué de su cambio tan drástico pero, me alegra pensar que el me cuido y además todavía me queda un día para poder disfrutar la montaña.

* * *

**Y aquí esta, como dije antes lamento mucho todo, pero de ahora no me despegare.**

**gracias a todos por seguir la historia y cualquier sugerencia o opinión háganmela saber :)**

**un beso y saludos. **


	18. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola! espero que todos estén bien y esten pasando unas vacaciones increíbles bueno los que tienen vacaciones jiji para los que no espero que les este llendo bien en los estudios o trabajo. Dicho eso comienzo. **

**subí mucho antes, lo sé, pero es que así debe ser ajjaja me explico, simplemente estoy comprometida con la historia (ahora jiji) y ya no la voy a soltar aunque ya no quedan muchos capítulos pero... tratare de ser responsable lo que me queda de fic jijij.**

** Doy muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review en el capi anterior me hicieron feliz, fueron poquitos, si, pero me dieron mucho apoyo y ganas de continuar, de verdad les agradezco por darse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo, tal vez tiene errores y no siga una secuencia, pero aun así comentan esas palabras tan lindas, no saben lo feliz que me pongo al leerlo, los atesoro en mi corazón 3 :3 muchas gracias a anaiza18, a ivymon y a takari 4ever, aprovecho de darte la bienvenida,takari 4ever es que no recuerdo haber leído un review tuyo a parte del anterior. Leí tu review anterior y me encanta que te haya gustado el capi, jaja, se que me he demorado en que estén juntos pero no te impacientes, ya llegara el momento, este capi te gustara en realidad es como un adelanto antes de que estén juntos, espero que disfrutes y bueno todos los que lean.**

**no las aburro más, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Realmente el lugar era majestuoso, las blancas montañas llenas de nieve, el sol alumbrando todo, era un paisaje de ensueño y por fin podía apreciarlo como debía.

La fiebre ya se me había ido y me sentía muy bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, todo gracias a t.k que me cuido, aunque no se el porque todavía esta enojado, pero, cuando estoy junto a el yo no puedo explicar lo que me pasa, solo se que me pongo muy feliz y mi corazón se aceleraba a mil con el solo hecho de pensar que estuvo conmigo durante todo el día ayer, ¿por que quien hace eso contigo?, solo un buen amigo.

Estaba sentada viendo a mis amigos esquiar, yo no soy para nada buena, me caigo constantemente y estorbo a los demás esquiadores, es por eso que me dedico a ver a mis amigos y sacar fotos.

Yolei y ken se veían realmente bien como pareja, estaban en una montaña básica para aprender esquí, se ven muy tiernos juntos.

Los demás no se quedaban atrás sora y tay bajaban por una de las montañas intermedias con matt y mimi ellos lo hacían bastante bien ya que mimi solía recibir antes clases particulares y matt hacia snowboard .

t.k..., bueno t.k lo hacía bastante bien, me encanta como su cabello se revolotea por el viento cuando baja por la colina de nieve, lo hace ver tan fácil.

.- vamos no seas perezosa y vamos a esquiar.-

.- no es por perezosa, es que no se hacerlo bien.-

.- entonces yo te enseño, ven vamos tengo que ver que tan mala eres.- dijo bajando por una pequeña colina.- ahora te toca vamos.-

Como si fuera tan fácil, pero no me puedo quedar como tonta aquí sentada y no intentarlo, si hay algo en lo que me parezco a mi hermano, eso es en el orgullo.

.- está bien, ahí voy.- dije algo desconfiada.

Baje muy lento y algo torpe debo agregar.

.- ¡muy bien! logre hacerlo sin caerme.- dije abriendo mis ojos y comprobando que estaba bien.

.- lo hiciste mejor de lo que creí, claro que lo harías mejor si abrieras los ojos.-

.- que gracioso eres, pero tampoco es tan difícil sabes, la próxima vez abriré los ojos.-

.- entonces crees que ahora puedes seguirme.- dijo con cara desafiante.

.-claro que si.- dije tratando de sostener el reto

.- entonces vamos.-

.- espérame…- mis esquís empezaron a moverse, pero en dirección a un árbol y por más que gritaba no podía desviarlo, solo choque con él, provocando que la nieve cayera encima mío.

.- te encuentras bien.-

.- siii.- dije apenas.

.-¡chicos! Hola.-

.- ¡t.k, Kari!- gritaba mimi desde el teleférico.

.- mimi, matt, hola.- saludaba arduamente con mi mano.

Todos se están divirtiendo, eso me da mucha alegría, sobre todo por mimi, ella se merece estar con alguien que la haga feliz, como matt.

.- ¿bueno donde querías ir?-

.- he... Ha si, ven.-

Fuimos a una montaña más baja para que me enseñara como poder frenar y cambiar los esquís de dirección, claro me costaba mucho poder realizar todo lo que t.k me pedía, me preocupaba que no pudiera hacerlo, trataba de dar lo mejor de mí. Pero me alegra mucho que haya venido, con mis amigas con sus novios yo hubiese quedado completamente sola, ahora en cambio pasaba una agradable tarde con t.k.

* * *

La tarde avanzo muy rápido y nos fuimos a tomar unos chocolates calientes al hotel.

.- fue un día genial, no lo creen.-

.- es verdad aprendí a hacer muchas cosas.-

.- lo que es yo, mañana iré a esquiar en la montaña profesional.-

.- jajaja claro, tay el profesional.- dijo matt con tono burlón

.- jajaja.- todos reímos con eso último.

.- estuvo delicioso muchas gracias por el chocolate sora.-

.- qué bueno que les gusto, me avisan si quieren otro.-

.- que te parece si tu y yo matt damos un paseo.-

.- claro me encantaría.-

.- y tu sora no quieres ir a ver el recorrido que haremos mañana.-

.- si me encantaría.-

.- hay ken, porque no vamos a la recepción a preguntar por los equipos.-

.- buena idea.-

Y así como si nada, todos fueron dispersándose, lo que es algo natural pero, no puedo dejar de sentirme un tanto sola, es algo egoísta, lo sé pero… es horrible esta sensación de mis amigas marchándose y yo quedándome atrás.

.- oye Kari… no quieres ir a afuera a pasear.-

.- he…claro eso me encantaría.-

Y ahí esta de nuevo, cada vez que yo tengo un problema o me siento triste t.k está ahí para mí, él es capaz de cambiar todo mi mundo con solo una palabra que diga, porque….porque me siento así con él.

* * *

.- muy bien ahora solo le falta una linda bufanda y queda perfecto, ¿que crees tú?.-

.- que creo yo m… que eres como una niña pequeña.-

.- eres un tonto… solo me estoy divirtiendo.-

.- pero… me gusta mucho que seas así.- dijo de pronto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos celestes.

.- he…-dije sonrojada

Porque…porque esta sensación de calor en mí, mi corazón… late tan rápido…yo no puedo explicar lo que siento en este momento, pero es muy agradable.

* * *

.- hoy hace mucho frió, no creen.-

.- si, además no hace muy buen clima.-

.- no se preocupen, hoy nos iremos y debemos disfrutar este ultimo día.-

.- es cierto.-

.- bien, entonces vamos a esquiar.-

.- esperen, se me quedo mi bufanda, iré a buscarla.-

.- está bien Kari, nos adelantaremos.-

.- si vayan.-

* * *

Volví al lugar de encuentro pero encontré a mi hermano y a t.k conversando.

.- debes estar exhausto con mi hermana, no t.k.-

.- no para nada, es un poco lenta y torpe, pero creo que va progresando.-

.-eso es bueno, mientras no te estés aburriendo, después de todo, tu podrías esquiar en algo mas difícil no crees.-

.- si...tal vez.-

Tal vez... el quiere hacer otras cosas pero... se siente atado a mi… ya veo, quizás solo me enseña por que estoy sola, yo no quiero que el se aburra, quiero que el disfrute este viaje, pero como demostrarle que no soy tan inútil...ah! ya se, iré a en el teleférico a esquiar a la montaña más alta y le mostrare mis habilidades.

.- tengo que probarme a mi misma.-dije muy decidida

.-que dices Kari.-

.- a yolei, no nada, nos vemos, adiós.-

.- adiós.-

* * *

.- qué bonita vista… de aquí puedo ver todo.-

Sin pensar subí al teleférico en busca de mi aventura y solo pensaba en la cara de t.k cuando me viera bajar por aquella pista. Pero se demoró un poco en llegar a la cima.

Al llegar ahí, no había nadie y un sentimiento de temor se apodero de mí.

.- tal vez….tal vez no debí subir aquí sola.-

O no, que haré ahora, yo no soy capaz de bajar en algo tan difícil, porque no lo pensé antes de venir aquí.

* * *

.- esta nevando mucho.-

.- si, ya deberíamos irnos.-

.- chicos, no han visto a Kari.-

.- no.-

.- ¡que! ¿no estaría contigo practicando t.k?.-

.- si, ese era el plan pero… no la he visto desde que fue en busca de su bufanda tay.-

.- entonces nadie la ha visto.-

.- no.-

.- tenemos que buscarla, antes de que anochezca.-

.- vamos.-

* * *

Por más que intentaba bajar sin complicaciones no podía, caía todo el tiempo.

.- está nevando con más fuerza… cuando llegare abajo, estoy comenzando a asustarme de verdad.

Generalmente, en momentos como este siempre esperaba que mi hermano me rescatara pero… no deseaba que fuese el quien viniera a rescatarme, yo solo quería estar con t.k, quería que el viniera milagrosamente a buscarme, como lo hacen los caballeros de blanca armadura en su hermoso corcel, pero todos sabemos que esas historias solo pasan en cuentos de hadas, la realidad era que estaba sola y cansada en la nieve, donde pronto comenzaría anochecer.

* * *

.- la encontraron.-

.- no.-

.- que le abra pasado.-

.- deberíamos avisar en la estación.-

.- esperen recuerdo que me dijo algo de probarse a si misma.-

.- que dices yolei.-

.- si ella quería probarse a sí misma, pero no le di importancia en ese momento y no le pregunte a que se refería… lo siento mucho, si le hubiera preguntado...-

.- no te preocupes yolei, pero a que se refería con probarse a si misma.-

.- no creo que…..-dije asustado

.- chicos una de las chicas de la cafetería dice que la vio subiendo en teleférico.-

Lo sabía, odiaba tener la razón, pero había que ir a buscarla.

.- ¡que!, esa es una de las pistas más difíciles, es para profesionales.-

.- Kari no puede esquiar ahí es muy peligroso.-

.- además se aproxima una tormenta de nieve.-

.- nos dividiremos chicos, tu por este sector y nosotros por este otro.-

.- De acuerdo.-

Tome mis esquís y fui en busca de ella.

.- espero que a los chicos les vayan bien y la encuentren.-

.- tranquila, yo sé que la encontraran mimi.-

Kari no te preocupes yo te encontrare…

* * *

Estaba asustada y exhausta, que tonta soy, cuanto faltara para llegar.

.- estoy comenzando a asustarme… ya no puedo caminar.-

Ya no pude continuar y me senté en la nieve a esperar algún milagro.

No debí hacer esto…. Yo tenía que esperar a t.k, no quería seguir siendo una carga para él.

.- t.k… te necesito…-dije con un nudo en mi garganta.

Y fue entonces cuando por fin me di cuenta, con mis ojos más que abiertos por el asombro, ahí en medio de un abismo, le había dado a respuesta a mi pregunta. Porque siempre quería estar con él, era tan obvio, como no lo vi antes, a mí me gustaba t.k**, **A MIII ME GUSTABA T.K, esa era la razón por la cual me gustaba estar con él, por la que me ponía celosa, por lo que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo miraba…. Como no me di cuenta antes… por esa razón deseaba que el viniera a buscarme… lo anhelaba.

* * *

.- Kari!.-

Por favor respóndeme, donde estas.

.- ¡kari¡.-

tengo que encontrarte.

* * *

Yo… no se como reaccionar a esto, es un sentimiento que prometí nunca mas sentir por ningún hombre…ahora que he puesto en orden mis sentimientos, como actuare cuando lo vea enfrente de mi.

Es verdad eso es lo menos importante en estos momentos, debo tratar de salir de aquí, porque si sigue nevando así de fuerte, quizás no vuelva a verlo.

.- Kari.-

Que es ese ruido.-

.-¡kari donde estas¡-

Esa es la voz de…

.-¡t.k!.-

* * *

Esa voz.

.- ¡Kari, eres tu!-

.- aquí estoy.-

.- ¡kari, voy por ti¡.-

* * *

No me importo cuan cansada estaba, cuan agotada estuviera, solo corrí a su encuentro, feliz por que mi solitaria espera se había terminado.

.- t,k.-

.- Kari.-

Corri hasta sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana, lo abrace y llore.-

.- tenia… tenia mucho miedo.-

.- yo estaba…preocupado por ti.-

.- lo siento mucho….lo siento mucho de verdad, yo no debi….-

.- shuu!, solo me importa que estés bien, solo eso.-

.- yo no quería ser una carga para ti, por eso lo hice.- dije con llanto en mi voz y sin pensar.

.- que, tu no eres una carga para mi kari, no digas nunca mas eso, yo me preocupo por ti porque tu eres importante para mi, eres especial.-

Llore por un largo rato para que mi angustia pasara, por que de verdad estaba aterrada, pero las palabras de t.k me hacían querer llorar mas.

* * *

.- chicos es Kari.-

.- ¡Kari!.-

.- Kari estas bien.-

.-¡hermano!.-

.- estaba preocupado, tonta, pero… ya estas bien.-

.- me alegra que estés bien.-

.- que susto nos diste.-

.- que alegría volver a verte amiga.-

.- siento haberlos preocupado, lo lamento mucho de verdad, les di un gran susto a todos.-

.- no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estas bien.-

.- lo estoy… lo estoy.-

Algo cambio dentro de mí y no fue solo el hecho de que pase una horrible experiencia, mis sentimientos por t.k por fin se habían aclarado.

El retorno de nuestro viaje fue muy tranquilo y callado, todos nos fuimos durmiendo. Supongo que cada uno tenia una historia que contar sobre ese fin de semana. por mi lado no podre olvidar por mas que lo intente, porque por fin aclare mi sentimientos por t.k, por fin se que el me gusta y no sé realmente que hacer ahora, pero siento que esto nos unió mucho más, estoy feliz y espero que esta felicidad me dure un largo tiempo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :) **** y aunque tengo el final listo, me gustaría saber que tipo de final creen que ocurrirá uno feliz o uno triste? jajaj quiero saber sus respuestas! solo por curiosidad.**

**un beso a todos y linda mitad de semana! **

**adios**

**Azuritha**


End file.
